Trap
by setsuna05
Summary: Sakura est l'espionne la plus renommé, un jour lorsqu'elle effectue le test des nouvelles élèves de son école, elle se fait capturé... pourquoi l'a t on capturé? comment vatelle réagir?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: i'm a spy…

C'était une journée ensoleiller, dans un château du moyen-age, de nombreuses filles de 15 à 20 ans se précipitaient dans la salle de conférence. Aujourd'hui, la directrice, mlle Mishu, une femme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années leur avait promis quelque chose…

Mishu: très bien, vous savez toutes que notre école, Hidest, est la meilleure école d'espionnage de tout le pays. Et nous la réservons uniquement aux filles! Vous le savez certainement, nous avons qu'une seule école rivale, l'école Old School Of Spy. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous entraîner à l'extérieur, vous devrez faire parler votre corps et mettre en pratique se que vous avez appris ici… Pour vous aider j'ai décidé d'inviter des anciennes élèves… Les meilleures de la dernière promotion et qui sont actuellement en travail ou pour d'autre à la retraite… Entrez mesdemoiselles.

10 jeunes femmes entrèrent. Toutes les élèves avaient les yeux rivées sur elles.

Fille1: je savais que le physique comptait mais je ne pensais pas à ce point!

Fille2: c'est vrai que c'est les filles les plus belles que je n'ai jamais vu….

Mishu: très bien, certaines d'entre elles vont passé pendant les cours de cette journée, je tiens à se que vous soyez irréprochable! Je ne tiens pas à se que les anciennes disent ou pensent que vous êtes des incapables! Celles qui feront un seul écart de conduite seront sanctionné très sévèrement!

Profs: allé tout le monde en cours!

Toutes les filles partirent dans différentes salles, pour leur premier cours de la journée.

Une jeune fille très belle, les cheveux châtains, les yeux gris, élancé s'adressa à son amie.

Fille: franchement! Elle à l'air encore moins sympa que d'habitude!

Fille2: ne parle pas aussi fort, Kisa!

Kisa: allé Tsashimi! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne penses pas la même chose que moi!

Tsashimi: si…comme toutes les autres probablement!

Elles durent interrompre leur conversation car leur professeur arrivait!

Prof: allez rentrez toutes! Dépêchez vous! On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça!

Kisa: madame ce n'est pas notre faute si la directrice à tenu a se que soyons toutes présentes!

Prof: mlle Soma! Je ne vous demande pas votre avis!

??: mais elle l'a donné quand même…

Kisa et la prof se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme, une ancienne, elle devait avoir 25 ans, ses yeux étaient verts émeraude, ses cheveux châtains clair lui arrivaient à la taille, elle devait faire 1m80 environs, elle était très mince également. Elle sourit au prof.

Prof(souriant): je vois que vous n'avez pas changé, mlle Kinomoto!

Kinomoto: voyons madame Shumu! Je ne suis plus élève maintenant! Vous pouvez m'appelée par mon prénom!

Shumu: Sakura…tu es toujours aussi exaspérante qu'à l'époque ou tu étais mon élève!

Sakura: et oui! Comme quoi on ne change pas tant que ça!

Shumu: mlle Soma, rentrez en classe s'il vous plaît… Et vous pouvez remercier Sakura d'être intervenue…

Kisa(pense): tu parles elle a rien fait! Elle a juste parlée avec la prof!(à haute voix) merci madame!

Sakura fit une grimace.

Sakura: madame? Je paraît si vieille que ça?

Kisa fut étonnée puis elle rigola.

Kisa: excusez moi! Je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez vieille! J'ai connu beaucoup plus vieille que vous!

Sakura: comme Mishu?

Shumu: Sakura! Tu n'as vraiment pas changer! toujours aussi intenable!

Sakura: je crois que vos élèves vous attendent…

Elle passa devant Kisa et mlle Shumu et rentra en classe. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond. La prof rentra à son tour, et Kisa alla s'asseoir auprès de Tsashimi.

Tsashimi: alors?

Kisa: cette ancienne est super! Elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto…

La prof commença à faire son cours, toutes les élèves suivaient sauf une…

Shumu: mademoiselle Kitai!!! Venez à l'estrade! Tout de suite!

La fille en question se leva et alla ou la professeur le lui avait demandé.

Shumu: eh bien mademoiselle comme vous connaissez tout se que je vous disait vous allé faire le cours à ma place!

Elle partit s'asseoir et laissa la pauvre élève se débrouiller seule.

Kitai(maladroitement): eh bien la chose que dois absolument savoir faire une espionne c'est de savoir le plus de chose possible...

??: complètement faux!

Toutes les élèves se retournèrent tandis que madame Shumu levait les yeux au ciel. Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

Sakura: la chose la plus importante, la chose qui est à la base de l'espionnage c'est le langage du corps… Si vous voulez être du métier il faut que vous sachiez que les différentes couvertures doivent être irréprochable sinon vous êtes mortes! Imaginez que vous êtes dans la mafia Japonaise, si votre couverture n'est pas irréprochable, et que l'on découvre qui vous êtes réellement, on vous tuera, et on brûlera votre corps….

Shumu: je vois que mes leçons ont porté leur fruits!

Sakura: oui…se soir, nous allons vous amener dans un endroit pour que vous sachiez utiliser votre corps parfaitement…. C'est pour ça qu'a partir de la deuxième heure vos cours vont être annulé et que vous allé venir avec nous pour vous préparer.

La sonnerie retentit.

Sakura: dans différentes salle vous trouverez différentes anciennes, vous avez chacune rendez-vous avec l'une d'entre nous, nous allons vous laisser 5 minutes pour trouver votre salle et y être avant de commencé.

Toutes se précipitèrent dehors, elles allèrent toutes voir les panneau d'affichage…

Kisa: ho non!

Tsashimi: quoi?

Kisa: je suis au vingtième étage!

Tsashimi: vas y tout de suite sinon tu seras peut être en retard! Surtout si tu ne connais pas ton heure de passage!

Kisa partit en courant, elle monta les étages, un à un, elle arriva au vingtième étage plus que fatiguer, elle risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment! Elle regarda la liste accroché sur la porte, elle n'était pas la première…non bien au contraire! C'était la dernière!

Kisa: c'est pas vrai! J'ai me farcir tout ces étages pour rien!

Sakura: au moins sa t'as fait de l'entraînement!

Kisa: oui mais pour rien!

Sakura: tu sais être espionne ce n'est pas un métier facile…bon c'est vrai qu'on peut s'amuser beaucoup parfois, mais en général c'est un métier difficile, il faut toujours avoir un moral d'acier et le corps doit être en forme. Quand j'étais élève, chaque jour je montais vingt étages en courant pour me mettre en forme et si j'avais le temps, après je m'enfermais dans la salle de sport pour travailler les arts martiaux…

Kisa: on m'a dit que c'est se que je devrais faire…mais j'ai la flemme!

Sakura: moi aussi je l'avais au début! Bon je dois allé préparé ceux dont j'ai la charge…

Kisa errait dans les couloirs toute seule. Les autres filles ne voulaient pas quitté leur place de peur que sa n'aille plus vite….en plus personne ne savait se qu'on nous faisait subir dans cette pièce, celle qui entraient ressortaient d'un autre côté. Finalement Kisa, alla déjeuner, puis elle fit du sport, des arts martiaux comme le lui avait conseillé Sakura. Elle monta les vingt étages et arriva devant la salle, il n'y avait plus personne. Kisa frappa et entra. Sakura était en train de manger.

Sakura: désolée! Comme je n'ai pas mangé se midi je suis affamé!

Kisa: je comprend moi sa me fait pareil! Au fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette salle?

Sakura: j'ai pour mission de te préparé…

Kisa: me préparer…me préparer pour quoi?

Sakura: se soir nous allons dans une boite de nuit hyper brancher pour que vous nous montrer se que vous savez faire…. Je dois t'habiller et te maquiller, après tout dépendra de toi…

Sakura s'approcha avec mètre ruban et pris les mesures de Kisa, puis elle disparu dans une pièce et revint quelque seconde plus tard avec une robe magnifique. Elle était noir en dos nu et lui arrivait au genou.

Sakura: je pense qu'avec cette robe et le maquillage que je vais te faire sa ferait ressortir tes yeux…. Ils sont magnifique d'ailleurs…

Kisa(rougissant): merci…

Sakura: ne rougis pas, enfin pour le moment sa va puisque je suis de ton côté, mais si jamais tu es face à un ennemis ne rougis que pour paraître plus sensible que tu n'y paraît…

Kisa: d'accord…Sakura…heu mademoiselle Kinomoto?

Sakura: oui?

Kisa: je trouve que vos yeux sont encore plus beau que les miens..

Sakura: mer…merci!

Kisa: vous voyez vous aussi vous rougissez! Et après vous dites de moi!

Sakura: c'est pour que tu ne fasse pas les même erreurs que moi!

Sakura fit asseoir Kisa et la maquilla, lorsqu'elle se vit dans un miroir, Kisa se trouva belle.

Kisa: je suis que je devrais être plus modeste mais… je me trouve trop belle comme ça!!!

Sakura(souriant): c'est normal puisque c'est moi qui t'ai habillé et maquillé.

Kisa: je peux savoir combien vous avez eu à l'exam?

Sakura: j'ai eu la note maximal…. Et sur le terrain je suis la plus compétente…

Kisa: la note maximal?! Et maintenant vous travaillez pour qu'elle organisme?

Sakura: pour aucun, je prends les affaires qui m'intéresse uniquement…

Kisa: vous avez de la chance!

Sakura lui sourit.

Sakura: bon nous devons y allé maintenant!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: a decisive dance.

Toutes les filles avaient une voiture ou elle montait avec quatre autres personnes. Kisa se retrouva avec Tsashimi et trois autres filles qui n'étaient pas dans sa classe. Kisa échangea un regard avec Tsashimi: elles étaient vraiment belle toutes les deux!

La voiture roula une demi-heure et après elle s'arrêta devant une boite de nuit, des tas de personne faisait la queue. Kisa remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de fille de l'école. Mais après il y avait aussi des garçons, la plus part étaient vraiment mignon et bien habillé!

Kisa: Tsashimi! Tu as vu? Les garçons ont l'air vraiment mignon!

Tsashimi: oui…j'ai hate d'être sur la piste de danse!

Elles descendirent de voiture et commencèrent à faire la queue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles purent rentrer.

Kisa: c'est immense!! Et c'est vraiment beau!

Tsashimi: et la musique est bien aussi!

Kisa: tu viens on va prendre une table…

Elles avancèrent dans la cohue et trouvèrent une table, plus tard d'autres filles de leur classe les rejoignirent. Elles venaient de commander leur boisson lorsque Sakura arriva. Elle s'assit au milieu de toute. Et c'était également la plus belle. Elle portait une robe verte fendu jusqu'à la cuisse avec une veste noire, c'était très simple mais sa lui allait très bien!

Sakura: pourquoi vous rester toutes assises? Vous ne voulez pas danser?

Kisa: bien sûr que si mais on a pas trop envie d'y aller seule! Et comme personne ne veux venir avec moi, ben je danse pas!

Sakura pris la main de Kisa et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Une nouvelle chanson commença et Sakura commença à se déhancher sur la musique, Kisa la regarda un instant puis elle commença à danser elle aussi. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train d'enchaîner des mouvements gracieux, Tsashimi les rejoignit également, bientôt se fut tout le groupe qui vint danser avec elles. Elles chantaient, dansaient, enchaînant danse sur danse. Elle revirent un instant à leur table pour reprendre leur souffle et boire un peu.

Kisa: sa fait longtemps que je n'avais pas danser comme ça!

Sakura: là c'était juste une mise en route! Bon les filles, dès qu'un garçon vous invitera vous devrez danser avec lui, nous vous regarderons pour voir comment vous réagissez! Mais surtout éclatez-vous!

Puis elle partit. Les filles repartirent danser, sauf Kisa. Elle voulait boire un peu. Alors qu'elle reposait son verre un garçon de son age l'invita à danser, Kisa le dévisagea. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il portait une chemise bleu et un jean noir, ses cheveux était blond et un peu long, certain d'entre retombaient sur ses yeux bleu.

Kisa(pense): bon je suis obliger de toute façon! Mais c'est cool que je tombe sur un mec aussi beau!!!

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, Kisa fut surprise de voir à quel point il savait danser! Elle se déhancha contre lui. Lorsque la danse se termina Kisa se retourna vers lui. Elle vit un peu rouge. Elle vit que Sakura était derrière lui, Sakura regarda Kisa droit dans les yeux et elle leva les pouces.

Kisa(pense): apparement, j'ai réussi!

Kisa continua à danser avec le jeune homme et elle regarda également autour d'elle. Elle vit que plusieurs filles se faisait embrasser par un garçon, d'autre les faisait rougir.

Kisa(pense): si j'ai bien compris, les filles qui se font embrasser ont tout faux et celle qui font rougir leur partenaire à réussit l'épreuve…. En fait c'est pas si compliqué! Une autre musique commença, et Kisa vit qu'un large cercle était en train de se former. À l'intérieur il y avait Sakura et l'homme le plus beau de la soirée, il était brun avec les yeux bleu, il était grand et portait un simple tee-short moulant turquoise, avec un pantalon noir. L'homme attira Sakura contre lui et la renversa (comme au tango) il la remis droite face à lui, Sakura tourna la tête vers la droite, il la lui tourna, elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et il la força à le regarder. Sakura fit un pas en arrière suivi de l'homme. L'homme fit tourner Sakura sur elle même puis il se colla à elle, il la renversa une fois encore, mais cette fois il la fit tourner de droite à gauche, Sakura s'éloigna de lui puis il la retapa, il dansèrent une sorte de valse avant que Sakura le pousse, elle fit plusieurs salto en arrière et l'homme la suivit en faisant lui aussi des salto. Puis il la repris dans ses bras il la pencha en arrière puis la bloqua, Sakura garda une jambe en l'air. La danse pris fin et tout le monde les applaudit. Sakura vers sa table. Kisa s'excusa auprès de son cavalier et partit la retrouver.

Kisa: c'était magnifique!

Sakura: ho merci! Tu t'es bien débrouillé toi aussi!

Kisa: je trouve ça étrange..

Sakura: quoi donc?

Kisa: toutes les filles qui sont ici, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu…

Sakura: c'est le cas! Toutes les filles présente ici sont de ton école! Et les garçons sont de Old School Of Spy…

Kisa: en fait vous nous tester avec nos ennemis pour voir quels sont les meilleurs c'est ça?

Sakura: à peu près! Vous avez de la chance! C'est beaucoup plus facile! À mo époque j'ai du conquérir un criminel pour mon "stage"…

Kisa: vous devez être vraiment très forte!

Sakura: ben….

Le cavalier de Kisa réapparut.

Sakura: Kisa va danser avec se jeune homme (murmurant à Kisa) je crois qu'il t'aime bien!

Kisa ria nerveusement…. Elle dansa longtemps avec lui… En fait, elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable mais elle aurait bien voulu danser avec ses amies aussi. Mais il l'accaparait. Tsashimi la regarda, et elles se sourirent: elles étaient dans le même cas toutes les deux! Kisa sentit sa petite poche vibrer, elle s'excusa et alla au toilette lire le message. C'était Sakura qui lui avait envoyer. "Viens me rejoindre devant la sortit, ta soirée n'est pas terminée!". Kisa trouva se message bien ambiguë!

Kisa(pense): pourquoi veut elle que je la rejoigne à la sortie? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "ta soirée n'est pas terminée"? Je suis la seule à avoir eu se message?

Tout en pensant elle se dirigea vers la sortit et vit que Tsashimi attendait aussi.

Kisa: toi aussi tu dois retrouver Sakura Kinomoto?

Tsashimi: oui…

Kisa: à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire?

Sakura: tester votre forme physique!

Kisa: mais on vient de le faire avec la danse non?

Sakura: non, sa c'était pour savoir si vous savez séduire un homme avec votre corps…maintenant….ho non je vous laisse la surprise se sera beaucoup plus marrant!

Kisa et Tsashimi se regardèrent avec anxiété. Sakura les fit sortir de la boite de nuit et les emmena dans une rue bondé de monde, elles la longèrent puis Sakura tourna dans une ruelle beaucoup plus petite, mal éclairée.

Kisa: heu…Mlle Kinomoto? C'est normal qu'il n'y ai personne dans cette rue?

Sakura: oui, pour passer votre test, aucune aide extérieur ne dois intervenir….

Elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

Sakura: vous prenez aussi des cours d'art martiaux, nous allons évalué votre niveau….je ne serais pas loin en cas de problème. Restez ici et attendez…. Bonne chance!

Elle tourna les talons et disparu.

Kisa: c'est louche leur trucs!

Tsashimi: nous allons devoir nous battre contre qui?

Kisa: je ne sais pas….sûrement ceux de l'autre école…

Tsashimi: contre des garçons!

Kisa: ho moins si on gagne on ne pourra plus nous dire qu'on est nulle!

Elles entendirent un bruit, soudain une douzaine d'homme apparurent…. Sakura qui était cachée derrière un mur et qui observait la scène fronça les sourcils.

Sakura(pense): c'est étrange, il ne ressemble pas aux garçons qu'on m'a montré pour les effronté dans cette épreuve, et ils ont l'air beaucoup plus nombreux….

Un homme s'élança vers Kisa, qui l'évita de justesse et lui donna un coup dans la nuque. L'homme s'écroula au sol. Elle sourit!

Kisa: Tsashimi! Tu as vu ça? J'en ai mis un K.O.!!!

Kisa se retourna vers son amie…. Elle avait du mal à se défaire d'un homme, Kisa se précipita vers elle pour l'aider mais un des hommes lui bloqua le passage, et lui donna un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.

Kisa(pense): putain! Je ne pensais pas qu'il frapperait aussi fort!

Elle relava les yeux et vit l'homme s'approcher d'elle, l'air menaçant. Il allait la frapper lorsque Kisa vit que quelqu'un retint sa main.

Kisa: Sakura!?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3: An error…

Sakura: aide Tsashimi à se défaire de son adversaire et après filer toutes les deux! Se ne sont pas les adversaires que vous auriez avoir!

Homme: perspicace!

Sakura se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de genou dans la bas du ventre, l'homme tomba à genou et Sakura lui asséna un coup à la tête. Il perdit connaissance, Sakura s'attaqua à un autre homme tandis que Kisa allait vers Tsashimi pour l'aider. Même à deux elles n'y arrivait pas… Sakura le vit et arriva vers elles. Sakura s'interposa. Elle prit un coup dans le ventre. Kisa entendit son cri étouffé, Sakura releva la tête et donna un coup de poing à l'homme. Il s'effondra.

Sakura: allez y maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Tsashimi commença à courir mais elle vit que Kisa ne suivait pas.

Sakura: Kisa va-t-en!

Kisa: mais…

Sakura: je suis une ancienne, celle qui a reçu la note maximal! Je sais se qu'il faut faire! De plus c'est la nouvelle génération qui est importante! Moi on me remplacera vite!

Tsashimi: Kisa!!

Kisa la regarda puis elle se retourna vers Sakura qui lui sourit. Puis à contre-cœur elle s'en alla en courant suivit de Tsashimi. Sakura se tourna alors vers les hommes, ils étaient plus nombreux que quelques instants auparavant.

Sakura: je vois qu'on est lâche….bah! Sa ne me surprend pas!

Tout les hommes allèrent vers elle. Sakura se prenait beaucoup de coup mais elle s'arrangeait pour en donner encore plus à ses adversaires. Elle donna un coup de pied à deux des hommes, mais elle ne se retourna pas à temps pour esquiver le coup de batte qu'un des hommes lui donna. Sakura perdit connaissance.

Homme(en la prenant dans les bras): allez on rentre!

Ils montèrent dans différentes voitures et partirent.

………………………………………...

Homme: monsieur…. Nous en avons une!

??: bien, je suis content de vous! Allongez là sur le lit dans la chambre des invité…

L'homme fit se que son patron lui dit.

??: qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans les cheveux?

L'inconnu lui caressa les cheveux et regarda ensuite sa main.

??: du sang… je vous avais dit de faire attention!

Homme: mais elle était tellement enragé lorsqu'elle se battait qu'on avait pas le choix! Elle a perdu connaissance après un coup de batte.

??: vraiment? Et bien ça risque d'être intéressant! Prévenez moi lorsqu'elle sera réveillée….

………………………………………...

Une heure plus tard Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva mais elle retomba tout de suite. Elle toucha sa tête et vit du sang.

Sakura(pense): bande de…. Si je vous retrouve je vous tuerais!!!

Elle regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une chambre, avec une garde robe, un lit, un chevet. Elle vit la porte. Elle se précipita dans cette direction. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée. La porte était fermée.

Sakura: évidemment! Sinon sa aurait été trop facile!

Sakura donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvra pas, elle recommença, sans que cela change quoi que se soit!

………………………………………...

??: apparement, elle est réveillée!

Homme: vous voulez que j'y aille monsieur?

??: hum… pourquoi pas! Ne fait pas d'erreur cette fois-ci! Fait attention à ne pas la provoquer. Même blessée elle reste dangereuse…

Homme: bien monsieur!

L'homme sortit, et ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouva Sakura. Sakura le reconnu immédiatement.

Sakura: vous! Espèce de….

Homme: faites attention à se que vous allez dire! Je n'ai pas envie de vous redonner un coup de batte!

Sakura le regarda méchamment. Puis elle se jeta sur lui et lui donna de nombreux coup de poing dans le visage.

??: crétin!

L'inconnu partit en courant.

Sakura continua à donner des coup de poing à l'homme qui essayait se protégé tant bien que mal. Mais elle avait mal à la tête, elle fit une sorte de malaise, sa vue se couvrit… L'homme profita de l'occasion pour la projeter contre le mur. Il allait frapper de nouveau Sakura lorsque….

??: arrête! Je t'avais dit de ne pas la provoquer! Sors!

Homme: bien monsieur…

L'homme sortit.

??: je vous pris d'excusez Shurei…

L'inconnu s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Sakura et il commença à s'approcher d'elle.

Sakura(faible mais déterminé): ne m'approchez pas!

??: dans se cas allongez-vous…

Sakura: je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de….

Sakura ferma les yeux puis se tint contre le mur. Elle commença à tomber mais l'inconnu la rattrapa et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Il examina avec plus de précaution la tête de Sakura. Il nettoya la plaie ainsi que les cheveux collés par le sang et il lui pansa la tête.

………………………………………...

Sakura se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, elle regarda autours d'elle et vit l'inconnu et l'observa un peu. Il était grand, musclé, ses cheveux étaient brun et ses yeux ambrés. Il était vraiment mignon….

??: vous êtes réveillée! Vous allez mieux?

Sakura: qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

??: j'aurais besoins de renseignement que vous seule pouvez me donner….ha oui je m'appel Li, Shaolan Li.

Sakura: j'en m'en fiche! Je veux sortir d'ici! Tout de suite!

Shaolan: j'ai bien peur que sa ne soit pas possible…

Sakura: ne me forcez pas à me montrer brutal…

Shaolan: écoutez…

Sakura: non **vous** allez m'écoutez! Je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais pas se que vous voulez mais si vous me laissez partir je tacherais de ne pas vous faire trop de mal lorsque j'aurais votre vie entre mes mains!

Shaolan: c'est la première fois que j'entends une femme dire autant d'idiotie!

Sakura serra les poings. Elle voulait lui donner une bonne leçon! Elle? Stupide? S'il y avait quelqu'un de stupide ici se n'était pas elle!

Shaolan: je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une femme sortant de Hidest peut être aussi idiote! Tout le monde dit que c'est l'école d'espionnage la plus renommé….

Sakura se leva et donna un coup de poing à Shaolan. Elle profita qu'il soit sonné pour s'enfuir. Elle errait dans la maison, essayant de trouver la sortie. Elle entra dans un couloir, il y avait un homme qui y était elle courut vers lui et l'assomma.

Sakura(pense): j'en ai marre!! Bon au moins je suis la seule dans cette situation! Les autres ont pu s'enfuir…

Sakura se retrouva dans une pièce immense….remplit d'homme prêt pour se battre contre elle…. Elle se mit en posture de combat.

Shaolan: ne l'attaqué pas! Laissez nous!

Les hommes partirent. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura.

Shaolan: vous ne vous laissez pas faire! Vous voulez un moyen de pression? Laissez moi vous montrez quelque chose qui vous convaincra


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Blackmail. 

Shaolan marcha dans la direction opposé de celle de Sakura. Celle-ci ne le suivait pas, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il serra légèrement les poings: c'était la seule femme à ne pas lui obéir…

Shaolan: vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir, mes gardes sont partout et vous êtes blessée alors autant me suivre.

Sakura fronça les sourcils puis elle rejoignit Shaolan.

Sakura: même si je ne peux pas m'enfuir maintenant, je le ferais dans très peu de temps.

Shaolan: n'en soyez pas si sûre…

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte blindé. Ils avaient besoin d'une combinaison composé de dix chiffres pour rentrer. Shaolan tapa le code et la porte s'ouvrit quelques seconde plus tard. Ils s'avancèrent, cette pièce était remplit de meuble avec de nombreux tiroirs, contenant probablement des documents sur les affaires douteuse de Shaolan. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Sakura le compris très vite. Elle vit une sorte de cellule avec des barreaux espacés de 40 centimètres.

Sakura(railleuse): c'est ça votre "moyen de pression"? Vous allez m'enfermé ici si je ne suis pas sage?

Shaolan: pas du tout. De plus, cette cellule est déjà occupé…

Shaolan s'écarta et Sakura eut le souffle coupé.

Sakura: Kisa!!!

Elle courut vers la cellule et passa facilement entre les barreaux. Elle pris Kisa dans ses bras.

Sakura: ho mon dieu Kisa! Est-ce que ça va? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal?

Kisa: je vais bien, mais toi tu es blessée!

Sakura: c'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Kisa: après que je sois partit avec Tsashimi on est tombé sur deux colosses, on a essayé de se battre mais ils étaient trop fort alors j'ai fais comme toi. J'ai dit à Tsashimi de partir. Après ils m'ont saucissonnée et emmené ici…

Shaolan: cette jeune fille vous ressemble beaucoup apparemment! Elle se battait comme une lionne pour protégé l'autre fille. Mais au final, l'une comme l'autre vous vous êtes fait attrapé par quelqu'un de plus fort que vous…

Sakura le regarda durement.

Sakura: relâchez-la! Elle n'est qu'en deuxième année! elle n'a même pas fini ces études!

Shaolan: je la relâcherais si vous me faites une promesse que vous tiendrez…

Sakura: laquelle?!

Shaolan: vous devrez rester avec moi, jusqu'à se que je vous dise de partir. Bien sûr, vous ne préviendrez personne que vous êtes enfermé ici.

Sakura se releva. Elle regarda Kisa.

Sakura: j'ai votre parole, que vous la relâcherez sans lui faire aucun mal?

Shaolan: si j'ai la votre en retour; oui.

Sakura baissa la tête. Kisa la regarda et fit non de la tête.

Kisa(pense): non, je ne veux pas que tu sois retenu ici, toute seule avec lui… refuse!

Sakura: Kisa!

Kisa: oui?

Sakura: je veux que tu deviennes encore meilleure que moi, tu en a les capacité. Il faut juste que tu travailles durement et que tu t'entraîne beaucoup plus aux arts martiaux.

Kisa: mlle Kinomoto…

Sakura: tu diras également aux autres que malheureusement j'ai été attrapée… ils comprendront… Li, si vous lui faites du mal en la rendant à sa famille, je vous jure que je vous tuerais…

Shaolan: est-ce que cela veux dire que vous acceptez ma condition?

Sakura: oui..

Kisa: non! Mlle Kinomoto.

Sakura: arrête de m'appelée comme ça! Je te considèrent comme ma sœur. Tu me ressemble beaucoup, j'étais pareil que toi à ton age. Aussi je sais très bien se que tu voudras faire et je t'interdit de le faire.

Kisa: mais…

Sakura: stop. Fait se que je te dit un point c'est tout.

Kisa se jeta dans les bras de Sakura. Et commença à pleurer.

Sakura(les larmes aux yeux): je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas montrer tes sentiments comme ça…

Kisa: lorsque tu sauras l'appliqué, je le ferais aussi!

Sakura serra Kisa dans ses bras.

Shaolan: c'est très touchant mais on est assez pressé alors dépêchez vous s'il vous plaît.

Kisa et Sakura le regardèrent, Shaolan fut surpris de voir à qu'elle point elles étaient semblable, elles avaient la même haine pour lui dans leurs yeux…

Sakura se détacha de Kisa. Shurei pris Kisa par les épaules et l'emmena. Sakura sourit une dernière fois à Kisa. Tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait d'elle.

Sakura(pense): ho moins maintenant elle ira bien… les hommes comme Li sont peut être mauvais mais il tienne à leur honneur, il ne trahira pas sa promesse et je ne trahirais pas la mienne.

Shaolan: ne vous inquiétez pas, Shurei ne fera pas de mal à votre protégée. Je dois avouez que je suis surpris par votre attitude…on m'a toujours dit que les espions ne devait jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un….

Sakura(froide): ne me faites pas croire que vous ne tenez à personne…même si cette personne est votre mère ou votre sœur, il y a toujours une personne qu'on aime et qu'on ne veux pas perdre.

Sakura commença à partir. Shaolan la suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. La "maison" de Shaolan était immense et magnifique. Shaolan s'installa à table tandis que Sakura continuait toujours son chemin, imperturbable…

Shaolan: vous savez c'est l'heure de dîner…

Sakura: je n'ai pas faim…

Shaolan: vous devez rester ici! Vous êtes chez moi, vous devez m'obéir!

Sakura se retourna et regarda Shaolan d'un air hautain.

Sakura: j'ai dit que je resterais ici, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous obéirais…

Sur ce elle partit, Shaolan la suivit.

Shaolan: vous ne savez pas vous comporter correctement?! On ne vous a jamais appris à respecter les autres…

Sakura(le coupant): je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placer pour me parler de respect ou de politesse. En général, lorsqu'on veut qu'une personne vous

respect on ne kidnappe pas une personne importante pour elle!

Sakura arriva devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle était quelques heures auparavant.

Shaolan: vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix! Vous ne vous laissiez pas….

Sakura lui claqua la porte au nez.

Shaolan(marmonnant): je sens que ça ne va pas être facile, elle m'énerve déjà alors qu'elle est là depuis quatre heures seulement!

………………………………………...

Sakura s'allongea sur le lit, enfonça la tête dans les coussins et commença à pleurer, en temps normal elle ne pleurait jamais mais ce soir-là, elle avait un trop plein d'émotion qu'il fallait apaiser. Après avoir pleuré une bonne heure elle s'endormi.

………………………………………...

Shaolan était toujours devant la porte. Il n'arrivait pas s'y faire, habituellement les femmes le trouvait tellement beau qu'elles se mettaient toujours en quatre pour essayé de la satisfaire mais cette fille s'en fichait, elle le détestait et le fait qu'il soit beau lui importait peu.

??: je vois que tu as réussis à en attrapé une…félicitation.

Shaolan(froid): merci…

??: je vois que tu n'apprécies pas du tout le fait qu'elle te méprise…

Shaolan: s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on me manque de respect! Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez, alors que je lui parlais!

??(riant): tu n'es peut être pas aussi irrésistible que ça finalement!

Shaolan: tu ne devrais pas allez voir Tomoyo? Elle ne te voit pas souvent, alors si je t'accapare trop longtemps elle va me piquer une crise…

??: c'est une bonne excuse pour que je m'en aille….

La personne qui parlait avec Shaolan partit, Shaolan regarda une fois de plus la porte. Sakura se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce. La première fille à le repousser….

Shaolan(pense): je ne te laissera pas m'ignorer de la sorte….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: la fiancée

Shaolan était seul à sa table lorsque Shurei le rejoignit.

Shurei: monsieur, notre invité refuse de sortir. Elle a également bloqué la porte, personne ne peut rentrer.

Shaolan: elle sortira lorsqu'elle aura faim…

Shurei acquiesça et sortit.

??: elle n'a vraiment pas l'intention de nous facilité la tâche, tu penses réussir?

Shaolan: je n'ai jamais perdu. Et sa n'arrivera certainement pas!

??: tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

Shaolan: Eriol est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour Tomoyo ne seras plus avec toi?

Eriol: on sera toujours ensemble…

Shaolan: tu en es sûr?

Eriol: évidemment!

Shaolan: tu vois je suis aussi sûr que toi…il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas arriver.

Eriol: tu as quelque chose de prévu se soir?

Shaolan: oui, je vais à Tokyo, je rentrerais probablement tard…

Eriol: et avec ton "invité"?

Shaolan: elle aura se qu'elle veut du moment qu'elle ne sort pas d'ici…

Shaolan se leva et partit.

………………………………………...

Le lendemain matin.

Shaolan: Shurei, est-ce que Sakura Kinomoto est sortit de sa chambre durant mon absence?

Shurei: non, elle n'a pas voulu manger non plus.

Shaolan: elle n'a pas manger durant deux jours?

Shurei: oui…

Shaolan se leva et alla dans la chambre de Sakura, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais rien à faire elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Shaolan: Sakura Kinomoto, il faudrait peut être songé à manger!

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle était contre son lit, elle avait mis une chaise pour bloqué la porte.

Sakura(pense): s'il croit que je vais faire se qu'il m'ordonne de faire il se met le doigt dans l'œil!

Shaolan: vous ne pouvez pas restez indéfiniment dans cette chambre!

Sakura(pense): bien sûr que si! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre donc elle est très sombre mais il n'est pas question que je sorte!

Shaolan allait dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un lui posa une main sur la bouche. Il se retourna et vit une femme d'environ 26 ans, brune aux cheveux long, ses yeux étaient améthyste. Elle était très belle. Elle regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux et lui fit non de la tête. Elle l'entraîna dans la salle à manger.

??: sa ne sers à rien de lui demander de venir elle ne viendra pas surtout si c'est toi qui lui demande.

Shaolan: mais il faut bien qu'elle mange Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: laisse moi m'occupé de ça.

Shaolan: si tu veux…

………………………………………...

Sakura regarda sa porte.

Sakura(pense): pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se soucis tous de moi? Ils croient peut être que je veux m'enfuir…. Pourtant j'ai fais une promesse, je resterais jusqu'à se qu'on me dise que je puisse partir…. J'espère que Kisa va bien, je sais qu'elle fera se que je lui ai dit… il est quel heure? Il n'y a vraiment rien dans cette pièce! Quand je pense qu'ils appel ça une chambre d'invité! Ils veulent les faire mourir leur invité! Enfin, ils ne doivent pas en recevoir souvent!

On frappa discrètement à la porte.

??: bonjour, je m'appelle Tomoyo Hirigazawa! J'habite ici et je suis un peu seule, vous ne voudriez pas venir déjeuner avec moi?

Sakura(pense): elle à l'air heureuse, sa voix est tellement douce. J'aimerais voir à quoi elle ressemble…

Sakura se leva, retira la chaise qui bloquait la porte et ouvrit. Tomoyo avait un visage qui allait magnifiquement bien avec sa voix.

Tomoyo: ha je suis contente de vous voir! On m'avait dit qu'il y avait une femme ici mais je ne vous avais jamais vu! Vous voulez déjeuner avec moi?

Sakura: je n'ai pas faim….

Elle fut interrompu par son ventre qui criait famine! Sakura terriblement gênée baissa la tête et Tomoyo ria.

Tomoyo: vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir faim? Vous savez on est que toutes les deux, Eriol est partit et Shaolan aussi…

Sakura: je ne vous dérangerais pas?

Tomoyo: au contraire! Je suis souvent seule alors avoir un peu de compagnie me fera du bien!

Sakura: d'accord…

Tomoyo pris Sakura par les épaules et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger. Sakura remarqua qu'ici aussi il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Elle s'assit face à Tomoyo. Les repas arrivèrent, ils semblaient tous meilleurs les uns que les autres. Sakura apporta timidement un morceau de viande à sa bouche, aussitôt elle leva les yeux aux ciel…

Tomoyo: alors?

Sakura: c'est délicieux!

Tomoyo: surtout que tu n'as pas manger durant deux jours!

Sakura: je ne voulais pas voir Li…

Tomoyo: Li? Ha…. Tu n'aimes pas Shaolan! Tu sais parfois il fait des choses bizarres mais il n'est pas méchant.

Sakura: je trouve que se servir de jeune fille pour incité des personnes à rester chez lui est immonde!

Tomoyo: alors pourquoi avoir accepter de rester?

Sakura: parce que Kisa est importante pour moi. Je l'ai connu le même jour que Li mais elle m'a fait pensé à moi plus petite. On est pareil… Alors je me suis vite attaché à elle.

Tomoyo: elle doit certainement te prendre pour modèle.

Sakura: je n'espère pas! Je me suis fais prendre bêtement par un idiot!

Tomoyo: tu sais Shaolan est têtu, il arrive toujours à ses fins.

Sakura: qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider en quoi que se soit! J'ai dit que je resterais mais je ne ferais rien d'autre!

Tomoyo: Eriol avait raison…

Sakura: Eriol?

Tomoyo: oui, je suis sa fiancée! C'est le frère de Shaolan! Il n'est pas souvent là malheureusement….

Sakura: et Eriol ressemble beaucoup à Li?

Tomoyo: non pas trop, en fait ils sont demi-frère, mais Shaolan a toujours pris soin de son petit frère….

Sakura: vous allez vous marier quand?

Tomoyo: dans deux mois.

Sakura: donc tu t'appelleras bientôt Tomoyo Li….

Tomoyo: non, Shaolan et Eriol n'ont pas le même nom. Le nom d'Eriol est Hirigazawa.

Sakura: mais c'est le nom sous lequel tu t'es présenté tout à l'heure!

Tomoyo: oui, je me présente déjà sous mon nom de femme, je trouve ça mieux!

Sakura tomba à la renverse. Cette fille n'était pas possible! Elle avait une joie de vivre étonnante!

Sakura: tu as une joie de vivre c'est impressionnant! La plus part des filles qui ne voient jamais leur mari sont rarement aussi heureuse…

Tomoyo: je sais qu'Eriol fait se qu'il peut pour revenir le plus vite possible auprès de moi. Mais sa famille ne m'aime pas trop. Heureusement que Shaolan est là pour nous aider.

Sakura(pense): alors comme ça il est capable d'aider les gens….j'ai du mal à le croire!(à haute voix) dis moi, il n'y a pas de fenêtre ici?

Tomoyo: si mais pas à cet étage.

Sakura: pourquoi vous n'en mettez pas partout?

Tomoyo: parce qu'en général se sont des hommes douteux qui viennent à cet étage alors on ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ou on vit réellement…

Sakura(pense): c'est bizarre!

Tomoyo: dis sa te dirais un onsen?

Sakura: hum…..pourquoi pas!

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et partirent à l'étage.

Tomoyo: vas-y en première, je te rejoins…

Sakura rentra dans l'onsen tandis que Tomoyo rentrait dans une autre pièce.

Tomoyo: tu nous a entendu?

??: bien sûr. Je suis heureux que tu es réussis à la faire sortir de la chambre.

Tomoyo: de rien, dis moi Shaolan, tu vas essayé de la faire changer d'avis sur toi?

Shaolan: non, elle pense se qu'elle veut… Va la rejoindre maintenant sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: too sensitive

Tomoyo rejoignis Sakura dans le onsen, Tomoyo s'arrêta, elle avait sous les yeux quelque chose de magnifique, Sakura souriait doucement, les yeux fermés.

Tomoyo(pense): si Shaolan pouvait la voir avec se sourire…

Elle soupira et rentra dans l'eau.

Tomoyo: tu as l'air d'apprécié!

Sakura: oui! Depuis que je suis arrivé je n'ai pas pu me laver alors là c'est le rêve!

Tomoyo: ha oui, c'est vrai! Dis moi Sakura, tu aimes les plantes?

Sakura: disons que le jardinage se n'est pas mon truc mais j'adore voir de magnifique paysage! Je trouve rien de plus beau que d'admirer la nature!

Tomoyo(pense): il faudra que j'arrange ça…

Sakura: pourquoi tu me demande ça au fait?

Tomoyo: parce que tu m'as demandé s'il y avait des fenêtres dans la maison.

Sakura: au fait on est à quel étage? Je n'ai vu que celui-ci et il est tellement grand!

Tomoyo: nous au sommes au troisième.

Sakura: et il y a combien d'étage?

Tomoyo: cinq…

Sakura: cette maison est immense!

………………………………………...

Shaolan: vous les avez?

Shurei: oui monsieur.

Shaolan: bien posez-les sur la table.

Shurei posa plusieurs cartons sur la table et s'en alla.

**Flash-back**

Tomoyo: tu pourrais essayé de lui ramené ses affaires, elle se sentirait mieux après.

Shaolan: elle ne sort déjà pas de sa chambre alors je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais essayé de lui rendre la vie plus agréable!

Tomoyo: parce que sa te seras utile!

**Fin du Flash-back**

Tomoyo avait raison, sa lui serais peut être utile…. Shaolan entendit du bruit et il se retourna.

Shaolan: Tomoyo, tu es déjà sortit de l'onsen?

Tomoyo: oui, mais Sakura y est toujours! Je voulais juste te dire qu'elle aime bien voir les paysages…

Shaolan: et alors?

Tomoyo: tu pourrais peut être la mettre au cinquième….

Shaolan: non, cet étage est réservé à la famille!

Tomoyo soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu!

Tomoyo: bon je dois allé dans ma chambre je te rejoins dans quelques heures pour le dîner, d'accord?

Shaolan: oui.

Tomoyo partit. Shaolan s'assit devant la table et commença à lire un dossier. Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura passa devant lui.

Shaolan: Sakura attendez!

Sakura se stoppa

Sakura: je vous interdit de m'appelée par mon prénom, Li!

Shaolan(l'ignorant): j'ai quelque chose pour vous…

Sakura le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

Shaolan: j'ai demandé à se qu'on aille chercher quelques unes de vos affaires, elles se trouvent dans ses cartons.

Sakura s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur d'un des cartons.

Shaolan: j'ai également demandé à se qu'on prennent votre courrier, nous irons le chercher toutes les semaines…

Sakura(d'une petite voix): merci…

Elle prit un carton et son courrier puis commença à partir, Shaolan la vit déplier une lettre et la lire pendant qu'elle marchait soudain elle s'arrêta et elle laissa tomber le carton.

Shaolan: ça ne va pas?

Sakura(la gorge serré): si alors foutez moi la paix!!

Shaolan sentit qu'elle avait envie de pleurer et il se rapprocha d'elle. Il la regarda.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Sakura se retourna vers lui et commença à le frapper.

Sakura(pleurant): ça ne vous regarde pas!! Arrêtez de faire comme si vous vous intéressiez à moi!! Vous me haïssez et moi je vous déteste!!

Shaolan saisit les poings de Sakura et celle-ci pleura contre lui. Shaolan relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets et la serra dans ses bras. Elle enfuit sa tête dans le torse de Shaolan, la lettre toujours dans sa main. Shaolan la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Sakura pleurait toujours. Shaolan la trouva tout à coup très fragile. Il pouvait la sentir trembler dans ses bras sous la force des sanglots.

………………………………………...

Quelqu'un les observa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

??: Tomoyo, se n'est pas bien d'espionner…

Tomoyo se retourna et embrassa Eriol.

Tomoyo: je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Quand je l'ai vu sourire tout à l'heure je l'ai trouvé tellement mignonne et je pensé qu'elle irait bien avec Shaolan…

Eriol: il ne faut pas les forcer… Allez viens, profitons qu'ils soient occupé pour passer un peu de temps tout les deux…

Ils s'éloignèrent doucement.

Shaolan: Sakura qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Sakura(sanglotant): c'est… c'est ma…. Ma professeur…ma mère adoptive….elle est….morte….

Shaolan la serra plus fort dans ses bras, il connaissait se sentiment, lorsque son père était mort il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre…. Jamais il n'aurais cru comprendre les sentiments de Sakura mais là il la comprenait parfaitement, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait il ne la connaissait que trop. Son père avait été la personne la plus importante pour lui, sa mère était toujours très dure avec lui et son père était toujours là pour arranger les pires situations…..Sakura finit par s'endormir, pleurer c'est très fatiguant. Shaolan l'allongea, lui mit les couvertures sur elle pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Il sortit de la chambre et alla vers celle de

Tomoyo: il fallait qu'il s'excuse, il n'avait pas été présent lors de leur rendez-vous. Il arriva devant la porte, il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit Tomoyo pousser des gémissements. Shaolan sourit. Tomoyo devait être avec Eriol.

Shaolan(pense): je vais aller me coucher et les laisser tout les deux…..

Avant d'aller se coucher Shaolan s'installa devant un ordinateur. Il l'alluma et commença à chercher, il trouva quelque secondes plus tard se qu'il voulait.

Shaolan(pense): alors voyons voir qui était cette mère adoptive…

Il lu le dossier de Sakura et vit le nom de sa mère adoptive, il double-cliqua dessus mais au lieu de changer d'image l'ordinateur devint sombre et s'éteignit finalement. Shaolan sourit faiblement….

Shaolan(pense): évidemment, elle ne voulait pas que l'on découvre trop de chose sur elle alors elle a mit un virus incorporé à ses dossiers, si j'essaye de les rouvrir les dossiers s'auto-détruiront….

Shaolan se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et se coucha.

Shaolan(pense): elle est tellement sensible…j'espère qu'elle arrivera à s'en remettre…

Il s'endormit rapidement.

………………………………………...

Sakura rêvait, elle se retrouvait dans son ancienne école, elle voyait Kisa dans son lit en train de pleurer.

Kisa: pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ai une règle tellement idiote!?

Sakura la regarda tristement. Cette règle, elle ne l'avait pas apprécié non plus mais, il fallait avoué qu'elle lui avait été utile ces dernier jours, elle n'avait pas du tout envie que Kisa essaye de la retrouver et de la sauver. D'ailleurs elle aurait peut être été tué avant de réussir…

Sakura s'approcha de Kisa et la pris dans ses bras. Elle la berça jusqu'à se qu'elle soit endormit.

Sakura: je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça mais j'espère que tu suivras tout mes conseils, tu as une année pour t'améliorer et devenir meilleur que moi. Avec un peu

de chance tu auras une sœur très doué, elle t'enseignera le métier et tu deviendras la meilleure!

………………………………………...

Le lendemain Sakura se leva, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'hier…mais elle se sentait honteuse également…

Sakura(pense): il a fallu que je pleure dans les bras de Li! La seule personne qui peut me faire du mal, il a fallu que je pleure dans ses bras! Je suis vraiment nulle! Il va croire que je lui fait confiance…..

On frappa à la porte et Tomoyo apparu. Elle semblait radieuse.

Tomoyo: bonjour!!

Sakura: bonjours…qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse comme ça?

Tomoyo: Eriol est venu hier! On a passé une nuit magnifique!

Sakura: je suis heureuse pour toi.

Tomoyo: viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

Sakura: mais je suis en pyjama!

Tomoyo(la poussa hors de la chambre): c'est pas grave!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: surprise! 

Tomoyo l'emmena dans le salon ou se trouvait Shaolan. Sakura était gênée mais pas destinée à la montrer, elle redressa les épaules et se tint droite, fière.

Shaolan: ha vous tombez bien…

Tomoyo: je vais vous laissez…

Sakura: mais…

Tomoyo était partit avant que Sakura n'ai pu la retenir. Il y eu un silence pesant pendant plusieurs minutes puis Shaolan prit la parole…

Shaolan: veuillez me suivre…

Sakura suivit Shaolan, ils montèrent un étage, deux étages…. Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage, Shaolan emmena Sakura tout au bout du couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte…

Shaolan: allez-y, ouvrez…

Sakura le regarda avec méfiance, puis elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut éblouit par tant de lumière, lorsque sa vu se fut habitué à cette clarté elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre avec quelque chose qui lui avait tant manqué….une fenêtre!!

Sakura couru vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, elle profita de l'air vivifiant du matin, le vent caressait doucement son visage, lui procurant une sensation de douceur…. Shaolan l'observait, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'une simple fenêtre puisse faire autant plaisir!

Shaolan: je ne comprend pas comment on peut avoir tant envie d'une fenêtre…

Sakura: c'est une porte vers le monde…vous, vous pouvez sortir d'ici alors que moi je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir….mais grâce à une fenêtre je peux voir dehors…. C'est magnifique!

Elle regarda de nouveau dehors et Shaolan s'approcha d'elle…

Sakura: je pourrais rester ici des heures entières!

Shaolan: vous aurez tout le temps pour regarder dehors…

Sakura: comment ça?

Shaolan: vos affaires vont être déménagés et vous allez rester dans cette chambre….

Sakura(prenant Shaolan dans ses bras): merci!! Merci beaucoup!!

Shaolan lui tapota maladroitement le dos tandis que Tomoyo et Eriol, les espionnant, sourirent… Sakura se détacha subitement de Shaolan en se rendant compte de se qu'elle venait de faire.

Sakura: je vous préviens, ne vous faites pas d'idées! Si je vous ai pris dans mes bras c'est par un pur moment de joie non contrôlé!

Shaolan: je ne me faisait pas d'illusion rassurez-vous. Ha j'oubliais, cet étage est réservé à la famille, donc si vous croisez quelqu'un dans les couloirs qui vous demande qui vous êtes vous répondrez que vous êtes ma fiancé…est-ce clair?

Sakura: je ne pense pas vraiment sortir de ma chambre…

Shaolan: si vous ne dites pas sa, nous aurons tout deux de gros ennuie! Et surtout si vous voyez une femme avec beaucoup de charisme et qui paraît très froide, arrangez vous pour qu'elle ne vous voit pas!

Sur ce il sortit de la chambre en laissant Sakura seule.

Tomoyo: je pense qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux, mais comme il ne connaît pas se sentiment il traite Sakura comme une esclave favorisé!

Eriol: tant qu'il ne la force pas à coucher avec lui, sa va! Tu sais très bien qu'il aime beaucoup les femmes qui lui tienne tête…

Tomoyo: oui, c'est étrange qu'un homme soit toujours attiré par se qu'il ne peut pas avoir…surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme!

Eriol: imagine que depuis ta petite enfance on te suit partout toutes les personnes que tu veux avoir dans ton lit tu les as….maintenant imaginons qu'une personne te tienne tête, qu'elle ne veut pas être à toi…tu aimerais ça car tu devrais montrer que tu as un véritable pouvoir de séduction et que se n'est pas uniquement pour l'argent que l'on s'intéresse à toi.

Tomoyo: c'est comme même quelque chose de très masculin!

Eriol: je suis d'accord…

Après avoir dit au revoir à Eriol, Tomoyo rentra dans la nouvelle chambre de Sakura.

Tomoyo: alors comment tu trouves ta surprise?

Sakura: magnifique! Je rêvais de pouvoir voir le ciel! Tu sais que dans mon cabinet d'espionne c'est une sorte de verrière? Mais j'ai trouvé un système pour qu'il fasse une température douce en toute saison! Quand je n'avais rien a faire je levais la tête et je contemplait les nuages dans le ciel…

Tomoyo: je sais que moi je me fiche un peu de tout ça mais j'ai une autre passion, si on devait me la faire arrêter je crois que j'en tomberais malade, je suppose que c'est ça que tu ressentais avant…

Sakura: et c'est quoi ta passion?

Tomoyo: tu le verras bientôt! Bon je dois y allé, j'ai un rendez-vous important! Avec la mère d'Eriol, c'est une femme très bien, mais un peu rigide!

Sur ce elle s'en alla en fredonnant. Sakura parcouru toute la chambre du regard et un sourire illumina son visage.

………………………………………...

Tomoyo: c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir donné à Sakura une chambre avec une fenêtre.

Shaolan: elle avait l'air tellement mal en point hier que je me suis dit que si je ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, elle ne nous aurait été d'aucune aide…

Tomoyo(soupirant): tu es sûr que se n'est pas pour une autre raison que tu as fait ça?

Shaolan(souriant): elle viendra plus vite vers moi!

Tomoyo tomba à la renverse.

Shaolan: quoi? Il faut bien que j'essaye de l'avoir, elle me résiste! Mais pas pour longtemps sa c'est certain!

Tomoyo leva les yeux au ciel, se qu'il pouvait être borné! Elle sortit de la pièce pour regagner sa chambre, elle se devait de faire bonne impression devant la mère d'Eriol…

………………………………………...

Shaolan sortait de sa chambre lorsqu'il alla dans la salle de surveillance.

Shaolan: vous pouvez sortir de là messieurs.

Tout les gardes présents dans la pièce sortir à la demande de leur maître…Shaolan une fois seul se mit à parcourir tout les écran jusqu'à se qu'il trouve se qu'il désirait. Il fait basculer l'image son le plus grand écran de la pièce. Désormais il pouvait voir Sakura, elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle avait toujours sa nuisette, si bien qu'on pouvait voir toute ses jambes. Elle regardait dehors les yeux dans le vague, parfois un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres…Puis elle leva les yeux vers l'objectif de la caméra…

Shaolan(pense): se pourrait-il qu'elle ai découvert la caméra? Non c'est impossible, elle est camouflé et elle est minuscule!

Cependant il vit Sakura soupirer et se lever vers la caméra, arrivé à sa hauteur elle dit.

Sakura: je ne pensais pas que vous étiez tordu à se point là Li! Lorsque je fais une promesse je la tien! Je ne vais pas m'en aller à moins que vous ne fassiez ça que pour vous rincer l'œil!

Shaolan rougit quelque peu, elle le prenait pour un pervers! C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien porter son regard sur les formes du sexe opposé, il adoré sa vie sexuelle avec des femmes plus belle les une que les autres mais se n'était pas un pervers! Il sortit de la salle de surveillance puis se rendit dans la chambre de Sakura. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse de celle-ci. Il rougit lorsqu'il vit se qu'il avait sous les yeux, Sakura était en train de revêtir un haut, il avait pu voir son ventre et une fin de poitrine, Sakura se tourna vers lui à la fois surprise et en colère. Shaolan cacha ses rougeur et se forgea un masque d'indifférence.

Sakura: je pensais que vous étiez pervers, mais je ne pensais que vous l'étiez à se point!

Shaolan: j'ai frappé!

Sakura: je ne vous ai pas dit d'entrer! Après vous rincer l'œil derrière une caméra vous voulez voir en vrai? Vous n'avez pas des femmes que vous payé exprès pour cette usage?

Shaolan: je ne paye jamais les femmes avec qui je partage mon lit! C'est elle qui vienne vers moi, qui me drague, qui me courent après moi je ne fais que profité d'une occasion que l'on me donne…

Sakura le regarda dégouté, voyant son expression Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Shaolan: vous feriez la même chose si vous étiez à ma place.

Sakura: je ne crois pas! Vous êtes immonde et abject! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour les autres!

Shaolan: se n'est pas de ma faute si toute les femmes que je croise se pavane devant moi! Elles me veulent toutes, j'en profite une nuit et je les jette ensuite…

Sakura: vous n'avez jamais pensé que les femmes faisaient pareil que vous? Vous pensez les rejeté mais peut être que pour elles s'est elles qui vous jette une fois votre nuit terminé! Ne vous êtes jamais réveillé seul dans votre lit alors que vous veniez de coucher avec quelqu'un?

Shaolan ne répondit pas, mais il avait plus d'un souvenir ou c'était le cas…

Shaolan: que savez-vous de ça? Vous êtes encore vierge! Vous ne savez rien de tous ça!

Sakura: qui vous a dit que j'étais vierge? Et puis vous savez, je suis une femme, je sais comment réagissent certaine de mes congénères! Vous ne pouvez pas prouver que vous êtes irrésistible!

Shaolan: je vous le prouverais un jour, pour le moment je dois m'en aller…tachez de ne pas faire d'idioties…

Il partit sous les yeux de Sakura qui lançaient des éclairs!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Yelan Li

Sakura profitant que Shaolan Li fut absent décida de visiter cet étage qui allait devenir le sien…Elle déambulait aux hasard des couloirs regardant chaque recoin, ce n'était pas vraiment passionnant puisque tout les endroits ou elle passait se ressemblait tous! Pourtant à un endroit elle fut surprise de voir des portes de différentes couleurs rouge, noir, rose, bleu, vert…Parfois il y avait même des noms inscrits sur les portes… Meilin, à qui appartenait la chambre à porte noir, Feilin à qui appartenait la porte rose… Sakura continua son chemin dans se couloir bien coloré et étrange. Elle était arriver au bout et allait bifurqué dans un autre couloir dans un autre couloir.

??: que faites-vous ici?

Sakura se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé, c'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années très grande, elle était magnifiquement belle avec son teint pâle et ses yeux bleu, les traits de son visage était très fin…elle avait une beauté froide….à peu près la même beauté froide que Shaolan…Soudain les paroles de Shaolan lui revirent en tête " si vous croisez quelqu'un dans les couloirs qui vous demande qui vous êtes vous répondrez que vous êtes ma fiancé…est-ce clair?" "Et surtout si vous voyez une femme avec beaucoup de charisme et qui paraît très froide, arrangez vous pour qu'elle ne vous voit pas!" c'était d'elle qu'il avait parlé…mais dans se cas pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle sache se pourquoi elle était là?

??: je vous ai demandé se que vous faisiez ici…

Sakura: excusez moi…je me promenais dans les couloirs…

??: c'est la première fois que je vous voit ici, qui êtes-vous?

Sakura: je suis Sakura Kinomoto, la fiancé de Shaolan…

??: pourtant il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous…Et vous n'avez pas de bague de fiançailles…

Sakura: c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de l'acheter…vous savez il est très pris! C'est à peine si je le vois!

La femme baissa la tête, triste.

??: en effet, il est tellement occupé qu'on le voit peu….

Sakura: qui êtes-vous pour lui?

??(surprise): je suis sa mère. Je suis Yelan Li.

Sakura(choqué): Sa…sa…mère!!!

Yelan: pourquoi êtes-vous si choqué?

Sakura: je n'aurais jamais cru que Shaolan ait une mère aussi jeune et belle que vous!

Yelan souri

Yelan: vous êtes mieux que toutes ces pimbêche qu'il a ramener! J'aime beaucoup votre sincérité…Avez-vous du temps libre?

Sakura: oui.

Yelan: suivez moi dans se cas…

Yelan conduisit Sakura dans sa chambre, celle avec la porte rouge… Elle lui désigna un siège et Sakura s'assit en regardant un peu partout, la chambre était en dégradé de rouge avec des fresque chinoise sur les murs…

Sakura: votre chambre est magnifique! J'aime beaucoup vos fresque murale! Moi, ma chambre est blanche de partout! Mais je suis contente d'avoir une fenêtre!

Yelan: c'est vrai que nous avons peu de fenêtre, il n'y a que les membres de la famille Li qui en possède une, et quelques autres chambres par ci par là! Mais vous ne dormez pas avec mon fils?

Sakura: ho non! Je tiens à rester pure jusqu'au mariage! J'ai entendu dire que c'était un sacré coureur de jupon! Alors il n'est pas question que j'ai des rapport sexuel avec lui tant que je ne suis pas sûre de ses sentiments!

Yelan: vous lui donné du fils à retordre! C'est bien, vous êtes différente de toutes ces autres femmes intéressé par l'argent, corrompu comme il n'est pas permis! Mon fils aime beaucoup joué avec elle…Mais heureusement, il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux!

Sakura ne dit rien, apparemment Yelan Li n'était pas vraiment ravi du rapport qu'entretenait son fils avec les femmes… Yelan se leva.

Yelan: mais vous étiez en train de visité un peu la maison! Je vais vous faire visiter le reste, comme sa la maison n'aura plus aucun secret pour vous!

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre et passèrent devant la chambre à porte verte. Yelan s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte, elles entrèrent dans la chambre immense avec une baie vitré, on pouvait admiré un pré avec des chevaux un peu plus bas.

Yelan: c'est la chambre de Shaolan…Quand je pense à se qu'il est devenu…

Sakura: comment ça?

Yelan: auparavant, c'était un jeune garçon adorable, il prenait soin de sa famille, et s'efforçait de faire tout et le mieux possible…mais maintenant, il vend ses services au plus offrants…il n'a jamais tué mais il a déjà kidnappé des petits enfant, pour parvenir à ses fins…(le visage de Sakura se voilà, elle connaissait cette technique puisqu'il l'avait utilisé sur elle) j'espère que vous pourrez le changer un peu…

Elles sortirent de la chambre de Shaolan.

Yelan: toutes les autres chambres sont à Tomoyo et Eriol(la porte mauve), et a mes filles, Feilin(la rose), Shunyan (la bleu), Futie (la jaune) et Xiaoling (la orange) et Meilin, la cousine de Shaolan possède la chambre à la porte noir!

Sakura: vous avez beaucoup de filles! Shaolan est le plus vieux?

Yelan: ho non! C'est le plus jeune! Mais c'est le plus mature de mes enfants! Il pratique les arts martiaux et manie à peu près toute les armes!

Sakura(souriant): je vois c'est un petit guerrier!

Yelan: exactement

Sakura vit Shurei, il sembla paniquer lorsqu'il vit Sakura avec la mère de son patron.

Yelan(froide): que faites-vous ici?! Je vous avez pourtant interdit de venir dans cette aile!

Shurei(effrayé): bien madame…

Il partit limite en courant, Sakura comprenait pourquoi Shaolan avait dit qu'ils auraient des ennuies si elle ne disait pas qu'elle était sa fiancé…mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un grand respect pour cette femme que son fils avait lamentablement déçu…Elles continuèrent leur chemin, en découvrant petit à petit la grande demeure des Li.

Yelan: j'ai une surprise pour vous…

Sakura la regarda étonné puis Yelan ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin, il y avait des cerisiers et toutes sortes d'arbres immenses! Sakura eut un énorme sourire.

Sakura: vous avez un jardin magnifique! Je crois que si je n'avais rien a faire je viendrais souvent ici avec un livre pour lire dans un arbre!

Yelan: vous pourrez le faire dès que vous le désirez…

Sakura sourit à Yelan et cette dernière lui fit un sourire des plus chaleureux.

………………………………………...

Le soir Shaolan déboula dans la chambre de Sakura mais il ne l'y trouva pas, commençant à paniquer il convoqua Shurei.

Shaolan: ou est-elle?!

Shurei: avec votre mère….elles ont passé la journée ensemble, elles sont probablement au salon…

Shaolan pâlit, ainsi sa mère avait découvert Sakura…. Il partit vers le salon ou il retrouva sa mère en train de boire le thé avec Sakura, à sa plus grande surprise il vit qu'elle souriait! Tout comme Sakura…

Shaolan: mère!

Yelan: mon fils! Sakura m'a tout raconté! Quel cachotier fais-tu!

Shaolan fronça légèrement les sourcils "Sakura"…apparemment sa mère appréciait énormément Sakura pour l'appelé par son prénom…

Shaolan: eh bien oui mère, je ne savais encore comment vous l'annoncer…

Yelan: et quand dégneras-tu acheter ta bague de fiançailles? Je sais que tu es occupé mais se n'est pas une raison!

Shaolan: je ne trouve pas de bague qui égale la beauté de Sakura mère, j'attend de trouver la bague parfaite pour elle

Il s'assit et pris la main de Sakura en lui souriant doucement, celle-ci lui répondit…si on ne savait pas qu'ils jouaient la comédie nous aurions pu vraiment croire que Shaolan et Sakura formaient un couple très amoureux…

Yelan: je comprends…mais pourquoi l'avoir mise si loin de nous? Elle fera bientôt partit de la famille! Nous pourrions la mettre dans une chambre plus proche de la tienne…pourquoi pas la porte beige?

Shaolan: c'est une merveilleuse idée mère! Nous allons déménager les affaires de Sakura immédiatement!

Il se leva suivi de Sakura et allèrent dans la chambre que Sakura avait eu le matin pour les transporté dans une chambre beaucoup plus spatieuse! Elle donnait elle aussi vu sur le jardin qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, Sakura rangea ses affaires tandis que Shaolan était partit voir sa mère…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: première nuit…

Shaolan entra quelques minutes après le dîner dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle était sur la terrasse lorsqu'elle le vit elle rentra et ferma la porte…

Shaolan: comment avez-vous pour tomber sur ma mère!?

Sakura: je me promenais dans les couloirs comme j'étais sûre de ne pas vous voir! Je ne voulais pas tellement voir votre tête en voulant me détendre…Et puis à un détours votre mère m'a interpellé…

Shaolan: que lui avez-vous dit?

Sakura: j'ai dit que j'étais votre fiancée et elle m'a demandé ou était ma bague alors j'ai dit que vous étiez trop occupé pour le moment pour acheter une…

Shaolan: je vous interdit de la revoir!

Sakura: certainement pas! Je l'apprécie beaucoup…

Shaolan: je ne veux pas que vous la voyer!!! Je suis son fils, je sais se qu'il est mieux pour elle!

Sakura: oui vous êtes son fils…celui qui la terriblement déçu en kidnappant des enfants et en vendant ses services au plus offrants! Ce fils qu'elle ne reconnaît plus!

Shaolan s'arrêta choqué… Sa mère pensait-elle vraiment tous sa? Il faisait sa pour que le famille Li soit plus riche qu'elle ne l'a jamais été!

Shaolan: mère…pense-t-elle vraiment sa?

Sakura(devenant moins agressive): oui…

Shaolan commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux…Il pris Sakura dans ses bras et la serra fort…

Shaolan: et qu'avez-vous dit à propos de nos nuits?

Sakura: nous n'aurons pas besoins de dormir ensemble…je lui ai dit que je refusais d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec vous tant que nous ne serons pas mariez, elle a semblé heureuse de le savoir…

Shaolan: bien…

Il se détacha d'elle, il avait les yeux un peu rougis mais on remarquait à peine qu'il avait pleuré… Il allait sortir de sa chambre mais se ravisa il ferma la porte…

Shaolan: bonne nuit mon amour…

Il l'embrassa. Sakura allait le repousser lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour les posé sur son cou puis il mordit son oreille.

Shaolan(murmurant à l'oreille de Sakura): mère allait se coucher, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour vous dire au revoir comme un jeune homme amoureux…

Sakura: bonne nuit, Sweet-heart...

Il sourit doucement et partit dans sa chambre.

………………………………………...

Sakura était en train de se battre avec une femme, une très belle femme, elle enchaînait coup sur coup blessant la jeune femme, mais quelqu'un l'empoigna par derrière tandis que la jeune femme se relevait, elle s'approcha dangereusement de Sakura, elle lui donna des coup de poings violent dans le ventre puis elle sortit un pistolet et tira.

Sakura: haaaaa!!!

Elle se redressa dans son lit en sueur…Elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Se cauchemar ne lui faisait pas peur, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'elle faisait se rêve elle ressentait toute la douleur…et lorsqu'elle se prenait la balle en plein ventre, elle criait de douleur…elle entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit puis se refermé, elle regarda mais ne vit qu'une forme sombre s'approcher d'elle, elle semblait puissante.

Shaolan: est-ce que sa va? Je vous ai entendu crier…

Sakura: c'est rien juste un cauchemar…

Shaolan: vous voulez le raconter?

Sakura: non, je le fais souvent, c'est rien…

Shaolan: il est peu être prémonitoire…

Sakura: non, il s'est déjà produit…vous découvrirez sûrement se que c'est lorsque vous aurez réussi à trouver le code pour accéder à mes fichiers…

Shaolan: vous savez que j'ai essayé de me renseigner sur vous?

Sakura: qui ne l'aurait pas fait…(ironique) je suis une des personnes les plus intéressante qui existe!

Shaolan: vous aussi vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi…

Sakura: comment?

Shaolan: ma mère vous a beaucoup parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: au début oui mais après nous avons parlé d'autre chose, vous n'êtes pas se qu'il y a de plus passionnant… Mais je dois avouer que j'apprécie beaucoup votre mère…vous avez du lui ressembler lorsque vous étiez plus jeune…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là?

Sakura: que votre mère est charmante, intentionné surtout envers sa famille…

Shaolan: vous sous-entendez que moi je ne serais pas charmant et intentionné… détrompez-vous, ma famille est se qui compte le plus pour moi… si j'ai fais se métier c'est pour qu'elle ne manque de rien…J'ai l'intention plus tard de me marié et d'avoir des enfants avec la femme que j'aimerais plus que tout au monde…

Sakura le regarda dubitative mais elle vit qu'il était sérieux…

Sakura: ainsi vous avez, vous aussi un côté humain…

Shaolan: vous en doutiez?

Sakura: j'avais de quoi…monsieur le coureur de jupon!

Shaolan: hey je profite des opportunités que l'on me tend, et puis il faut bien que je m'entraîne pour ma futur femme non?

Sakura: sachez que pour une femme se n'est pas si important que sa…sauf si vous tombé sur une femme qui n'aime que le sexe, se que je ne conseille pas car elle ne saurait pas quoi faire avec ses enfants!

Shaolan: peut être…Bon je vais vous laissez si vous allez bien…bonne nuit Sakura.

Sakura: si je vous ai autorisé tout à l'heure à m'appelé par mon prénom c'était pour ne pas faire louche, mais lorsque nous somme que tout les deux je ne vous autorise pas, je ne vous considère pas comme un proche.

Shaolan: mais sa viendra.

Sur ce il partit dans sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement tandis que Sakura se tournait dans tout les sens en essayant de trouver le sommeil, elle s'imagina alors la seule chose qui arrivait à la calmer dans se cas là…une danseuse de flamenco… Elle s'endormi rapidement après ça…

………………………………………...

Yelan POV:

Enfin, le jour que j'attendais le plus, mon fils va bientôt se marier…mais peut être que se ne sera pas dans l'immédiat, avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout…en tout cas sa fiancée, Sakura est adorable, ils ont l'air vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout à l'heure en allant me couché je les avais un peu espionné, j'étais tellement curieuse de voir leur relation, Shaolan l'avait embrassé doucement et elle y avait répondu…Elle avait semblé plus…Touché lorsque Shaolan lui avait mordu l'oreille…Et puis c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Shaolan appelé quelqu'un "mon amour"… Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui faire part de sa liaison avec Sakura, elle était tellement gentille qu'elle ne pouvait que l'apprécié! Quoi qu'il en soit j'aimerais vraiment être grand-mère dans peu de temps… leurs enfants seront probablement très beau, puisque leur père et mère sont les personnes les plus belles qui m'ont été permise de connaître…c'est aussi probablement pour ça que Shaolan avait toutes ces pimbêches collées à lui…Vraiment, certaine femmes n'ont aucune dignité! Mais Sakura a su le magné! Quand je pense qu'il doit attendre le mariage pour avoir un rapport sexuel avec elle…sa me fait bien rire de voir mon fils en abstinence! Mais pour une fois je le trouve épanoui… Il faudra que je lui demande quand est fixé leur mariage…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: une question embarrassante…

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla plus tard que prévu, elle se tira difficilement de son lit mais elle réussi finalement à aller dans la cuisine, toujours en nuisette elle commença à boire un thé lorsque Tomoyo apparue.

Sakura: alors comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec la mère d'Eriol?

Tomoyo: mieux que je ne l'espérais, elle a l'air vraiment heureuse que l'on se marie! Elle m'a dit qu'au départ elle ne m'appréciait pas parce que j'allais lui voler son fils unique mais après elle avait combien nous étions amoureux alors elle m'apprécie beaucoup plus…sa m'a beaucoup touché…

Sakura: sa se comprends! On ne dit pas sa à n'importe qui!

Tomoyo: dis est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur?

Sakura(étonné): tu ne voudrais pas demander à une amie plus proche?

Tomoyo: disons que mes seules amies sont les sœurs et la cousine de Shaolan, alors je ne sais pas qui choisir, et puis j'ai l'impression que tu es une véritable amie…s'il te plaît accepte!

Elle lui fit des yeux de chat si bien que Sakura ne put qu'accepter.

Tomoyo: au fait, on m'a dit que tu avais changé de chambre, comment sa se fait?

Sakura: eh bien, comme j'étais toute seule hier j'en ai profité pour visiter l'étage et je suis tomber dans un couloir très coloré et dans se couloir j'ai vu la mère de Shaolan… Elle est magnifique! Elle une sorte de beauté froide! Shaolan en a hérité d'ailleurs mais qu'ils sourient, ils sont encore plus beaux!

Yelan(entrant): merci pour se compliment petite Sakura!

Sakura: je ne vous avez pas remarqué! Désolé si je vous ai paru..

Yelan(la coupant): ne vous excusez pas! On vous aime comme vous êtes avec votre sincérité, ne l'excusez pas!

Sakura sourit.

Tomoyo: tu peux continuer à me dire la suite?

Sakura: heu…oui! Nous avons beaucoup discuté et lorsque Yelan a su que j'étais la fiancée de Shaolan elle lui a demandé de me donner une chambre plus proche de la sienne, dans le couloir réservé à la famille…Je suis la porte beige.

Tomoyo: mais c'est fantastique! Tu es beaucoup plus proche de nous maintenant! Je vais pouvoir venir plus facilement te voir puisque tu seras beaucoup moins loin!

Sakura sourit et soupira de soulagement intérieurement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer à Tomoyo se qu'elle devait dire si elle voyait la mère de Shaolan, elle a eu de la chance qu'elle joue le jeu…Sinon, elle ne sait pas comment aurait réagis la mère de Shaolan…

Yelan: au fait, cette nuit je me suis posé une question et je dois dire que sa me turlupine depuis…

Sakura: et quelle est cette question?

Yelan: quelle est la date de votre mariage avec mon fils?

Sakura(réfléchissant à toute allure): heu…je ne sais pas…nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur les dates…Nous devons y réfléchir mais comme il est souvent absent nous n'en parlons pas souvent…

Yelan: mais se matin Shaolan est là, nous pourrions le réveillé pour convenir d'une date! Je vais le réveillé.

Sakura: non, laissez je vais le faire! Enfin si sa ne vous dérange pas…

Yelan: allez y!

Sakura se leva et marcha calmement jusqu'à se qu'elle fut hors du champs de vision de Yelan, là elle se mit à courir, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Shaolan avec un fracas mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Elle ferma la porte et le secoua pour qu'il se réveille.

Sakura: Li!! Dépêchez-vous de vous réveiller! Nous avons un problème!

Shaolan(ensommeillé): quoi???

Il se redressa, il était torse nu avec ses cheveux brun en bataille, il était tellement mignon, Sakura ne pu que le remarqué puis elle se frappa intérieurement, se n'était pas le moment de penser à ça!

Sakura: votre mère veut savoir la date on nous comptons nous marier!

Shaolan(complètement réveillé): quoi!?!

Sakura: je crois qu'elle est vraiment contente que vous aillé trouvé quelqu'un pour vous marier! Je crois qu'elle veut même aider à organiser le mariage! Je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas d'accord pour la date pour nous donné le temps de réfléchir un peu!

Shaolan: bon, je vais me levé, et nous allons essayé de trouver une solution!

Sakura se retourna pour qu'il puisse s'habiller.

Shaolan: nous pourrions lui dire que nous ne voulons pas trop précipiter les choses, parce que je n'ai pas totalement confiance en vous, je veux vous mettre à l'épreuve..

Sakura: mais se sera louche puisque nous avons joué les amoureux…nous pourrions simplement lui dire la vérité.

Shaolan: vous êtes folle! Elle me tuerait! Et puis vous n'avez pas remarqué son regard lorsqu'elle nous a vu ensemble…

Sakura: si mais je ne vois pas quoi faire!

Shaolan: laissez moi faire!

Ils descendirent tous les deux, ils retrouvèrent Yelan et Tomoyo à table en train de discuter.

Yelan: ha mon fils! Je voulais savoir quand vous allez vous marier…

Shaolan: ha…eh bien nous ne sommes pas encore d'accord sur la date…

Yelan: mais se n'est pas si difficile que ça…Si tu veux je m'en occupe.

Shaolan: c'est que je voudrais que se soit moi et Sakura qui décidions, si on n'arrive pas à choisir une date de mariage alors on sera mal partit! Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous souciez de chose comme celle-ci…

Yelan: comme tu veux…et vous pensez avoir combien d'enfant?

Sakura recracha se qu'elle était en train de boire et Shaolan se retint de rire devant la réaction de la jeune femme!

Yelan: qu'y a t il? Vous savez c'est très important les enfants! Et puis si je pose cette question c'est parce qu'il faudra peut être agrandir la maison…

Sakura: je ne sais pas si nous aurons beaucoup d'enfant mais je pense que la maison sera assez grande…n'est-ce pas Shaolan?

Shaolan(devenant sérieux): oui, nous verrons tout cela après le mariage…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mère vous serez grand-mère un jour…

Yelan sourit et Sakura le regarda étrangement.

Shaolan: bien, je dois allez me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. Mon cœur tu peux m'accompagner?

Sakura: oui bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent de table et partirent dans la chambre de Shaolan. Sakura s'assit sur son lit pendant qu'il revêtit un costume.

Shaolan: j'ai adoré votre réaction lorsque ma mère nous a demandé combien d'enfant nous voudrions!

Sakura: c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi enthousiaste! C'est quand même gênant!

Shaolan: surtout pour vous, vu que vous n'avez jamais couché avec un homme…

Sakura: vous n'en savez rien! Si sa se trouve j'ai autant de conquête que vous!

Shaolan(dubitatif): vraiment? Je ne les comptes même plus!

Sakura: ne faites pas votre irrésistible, sa devient lassant, et en plus sa ne me fait aucun effet!

Shaolan s'approcha d'elle. Il mis une main derrière sa nuque puis il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa mais il refusa de bouger, au contraire, il la colla encore plus contre lui en l'embrassant plus fougueusement. Il s'appuya sur elle pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit, se qu'elle fit mais à peine eut-il détacher ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration qu'elle s'était relevé. Elle réajusta ses vêtements.

Sakura: que les choses soit claire! Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par vous! Et je vous interdit de m'embrasser! Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence! Et encore! Est-ce claire?

Shaolan: pour le moment…

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre suivi par Sakura. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte.

Shaolan: faites attention a se que vous direz lorsque vous serez avec ma mère.

Sakura: ne vous inquiétez pas, sa devrait allé…

Yelan arriva.

Yelan: ha tu t'en va…

Shaolan: oui, je devrais rentrer vers 20 heures… au revoir mon cœur…

Il s'approcha de Sakura qui lui lança un regard noir puis il l'embrassa, soit elle répondit à son baiser pour sauver la face devant sa mère soit elle appréciait vraiment la

façon qu'il avait d'embrasser! Quoi qu'il en soit lorsqu'il sépara ses lèvres des siennes le regard de Sakura avait changer, il y avait dans son regard une petite lueur qui pétillait de mille feu.

Shaolan(doux): est-ce que tu peux m'attendre se soir pour le diner?

Sakura(douce): bien sûr. Passe une bonne journée.

Et cette fois-ci se fut elle qui posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Ils se détachèrent quelques seconde après et Shaolan partit.

Yelan: c'est la première fois que je vois mon fils avec un tel regard…

Sakura: vraiment?

Yelan: oui…quand il ne les laisse pas en plant il embrasse les filles qui ont passé la nuit avec lui avec un regard moqueur, tyrannique… mais vous il vous regarde avec des yeux doux…

Sakura ne savait pas trop comment prendre l'information que lui avait donné Yelan… Finalement elle décida de ne pas s'en soucié, après tout, ils avaient tout deux joué la comédie, ils devaient faire croire qu'ils étaient amoureux, leur regard se devait être amoureux pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons… Sakura décida d'allé se lever et de s'habiller. Elle n'allait pas traîner toute la journée en pyjama…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: explication

Sakura entra dans sa chambre en serviette ruisselant d'eau lorsqu'elle vit Tomoyo qui l'attendait.

Tomoyo: allez raconte!

Sakura: déjà merci, pour n'avoir rien dit à propos de la vrai relation entre Shaolan et moi…

Tomoyo: je vois que vous êtes un peu plus proche…tu l'appel par son prénom mais ce n'est pas pour sa que Yelan croit que vous allez vous marier et qu'elle veut savoir le nombre d'enfants que vous voulez avoir!

Sakura: non en effet…En réalité, le jour ou Shaolan m'a montré la chambre avec la fenêtre, il m'a expliqué que c'était l'étage réservé à sa famille alors si je croisait

quelqu'un je devais dire que j'étais sa fiancée…Il m'a même demandé d'éviter sa mère mais je me suis fais attrapé! Alors j'ai dit se que Shaolan m'avait dit de faire…

Tomoyo: je vois…vous êtes dans un sacré pétrint! Yelan ne va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça, si sa se trouve tu seras obliger de vraiment te marier avec Shaolan…

Sakura lui lança un regard, Tomoyo compris immédiatement se qu'il signifiait…elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier avec Shaolan.

Tomoyo: tu sais Shaolan est un homme très bien avec des principes…

Sakura: je ne crois pas! Lorsqu'on a des principes on ne kidnappe pas des enfants pour obliger des gens à rester en sa compagnie…

Tomoyo: tu ne l'as toujours pas digéré…

Sakura: et je ne suis pas prête de le faire!

Tomoyo: alors pourquoi vous continuez cette mascarade?

Sakura: je voulais dire la vérité à Yelan mais Shaolan m'a fait remarqué qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de le savoir fiancé avec quelqu'un comme moi…et je l'apprécie tellement que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre…Mais je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps! C'est horrible, Shaolan m'embrasse dès qu'elle est là!

………………………………………...

Yelan POV:

Sakura m'avait laisser pour prendre une douche et enfiler quelque chose de plus décent. Je devais l'attendre au salon mais je voulais la voir alors j'avais décidé de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Seulement, elle était déjà avec Tomoyo… je ne pus s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation des deux jeunes femmes…

Tomoyo: tu sais Shaolan est un homme très bien avec des principes…

Sakura: je ne crois pas! Lorsqu'on a des principes on ne kidnappe pas des enfants pour obliger des gens à rester en sa compagnie…

Tomoyo: tu ne l'as toujours pas digéré…

Sakura: et je ne suis pas prête de le faire!

Tomoyo: alors pourquoi vous continuez cette mascarade?

Sakura: je voulais dire la vérité à Yelan mais Shaolan m'a fait remarqué qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de le savoir fiancé avec quelqu'un comme moi…et je l'apprécie tellement que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre…Mais je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps! C'est horrible, Shaolan m'embrasse dès qu'elle est là!

je sourit légèrement, j'appréciais vraiment Sakura! Elle ne la connaissait depuis quelque heures mais elle prenait déjà compte de mes sentiments…Et puis apparemment si elle était ici, c'était parce que son fils lui avait fait du chantage… je soupirais, mon fils ne changera jamais! Mais puisqu'ils voulaient que je crois qu'ils sont fiancées je verrais comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cette conversation mais je ne poserais plus de questions aussi embarrassante pour que Sakura ne se sente pas aussi mal à l'aise de mentir…

Je partis dans ma chambre laissant les deux jeunes femmes parler librement et en privé…

………………………………………...

Tomoyo: peut être qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il cherche une excuse pour t'embrasser…

Sakura: comme si on peut aimé quelqu'un qui nous déteste!

Tomoyo: tu ne le déteste pas, tu as appris à la connaître un peu plus…bon je dois avoué que vos relations sont…compliqués et que vous n'êtes pas amis mais tu

commences à le comprendre, non?

Sakura: je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas dire à sa mère qui je suis réellement! Je veux dire elle ne va pas le frapper!

Tomoyo: moi je crois que tu sais pourquoi il ne veut pas dire à ta mère qui tu es vraiment…

Sakura: pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore plus déçu par lui… Mais en même temps s'il lui ment tout le temps comment peut elle être fière de lui?

Tomoyo: il faudrait que tu lui pose la question…se soir. Tu vas vraiment l'attendre?

Sakura: oui, j'ai dit que je l'attendrais alors je vais l'attendre…

Tomoyo: j'adore…

Sakura: quoi?

Tomoyo: se qui nous plaît tant s'est que lorsque tu dis quelque chose tu le fais…il n'y a que peu de personne qui ont le courage de le faire… Sa doit être ton côté

"espionne"!

Sakura: n'empêche que sa me manque un peu de ne plus être sur le terrain et puis je dois avouer que Kisa me manque beaucoup! C'est dingue que j'ai pu m'attaché autant à quelqu'un en une journée!

Tomoyo: apparemment c'est parce que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup…

Sakura(souriant): c'est vrai, elle me fait pensé à moi lorsque j'avais son age! J'espère qu'elle aura suivi mes instructions et mes conseilles!

Tomoyo: c'est vrai que tu étais la meilleure espionne?

Sakura: oui, j'ai eu la note maximal à tout mes examens…C'est pour ça que je m'en veux un peu d'être attrapé par un être comme Li!

Tomoyo: lorsqu'il veut réellement quelque chose il l'obtient. Il prend tout se qui pourrait lui être utile et il n'hésite pas à l'utilisé pour accéder à ses fins… Mais en

même temps c'est se qui fait son charme. Je pense que tu préfère un homme qui se bat pour avoir se qu'il désire plutôt qu'un homme qui abandonne dès le premier

obstacle…

Sakura: dit, toi qui sait beaucoup de chose…pourquoi Li voulait que je reste ici? Je veux dire que je n'aurais rien fait, je ne le connaissait pas…

Tomoyo: Shaolan ne dit pas grand chose de son travail, si tu veux vraiment le savoir c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander…

Sakura: okay…dit est-ce que tu pourrais sortir le temps que je m'habille?

Tomoyo(souriant): bien sûr!

Elle se leva et sortit en laissant Sakura se changer. Elle tomba sur Yelan dans le couloir…

Tomoyo: vous nous avez entendu n'est-ce pas?

Yelan: oui…

Tomoyo: vous savez qui est vraiment Sakura alors?

Yelan: oui…je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais beaucoup apprécié avoir une belle-fille comme Sakura…

Tomoyo: je pense que même Shaolan serait d'accord pour avoir une femme comme Sakura, c'est qu'ils sont partit sur de mauvaise base tout les deux…

Yelan: quel est le chantage qu'il lui a fait pour qu'elle reste?

Tomoyo: il a utilisé une jeune fille de 17 ans, Sakura était très lié à elle…

Yelan: je vois, Sakura n'est pas encore prête pour lui pardonner ça…

Tomoyo: qu'allez vous faire maintenant que vous savez tout?

Yelan: je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien, après tout c'est se qu'ils veulent…Je te demanderais juste de ne pas dire que je suis au courant de tout.

Tomoyo sourit à Yelan avant de s'incliner et de partir. Yelan frappa à la porte beige.

Sakura: entrez!

Yelan entra. Elle vit Sakura en robe, une petite robe verte toute simple que lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle sourit, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir une belle-fille

comme ça… mais peut être qu'avec un petit peu de chance un jour Sakura deviendra sa belle-fille, Shaolan ne semblait pas insensible au charme de la jeune femme!

Yelan: cette robe vous va à ravir…et je vois que vous avez pensé à Shaolan…

Sakura: comment ça?

Yelan: le vert est sa couleur préféré, c'est peut être pour sa qu'il est tombé sous votre charme avec des yeux comme les votre…

Sakura(pense): alors comme ça Shaolan aime le vert…je l'ignorais…

Yelan: j'aimerais que vous acceptiez quelque chose…

Sakura??

Yelan: ne bougez pas, je reviens…

Elle sortit puis elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet à la main.

Yelan: voilà…il devrait vous allez…

Sakura ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un magnifique kimono blanc avec des pétales de fleurs de cerisier dessiné dessus.

Sakura: il est magnifique!

Yelan: oui, c'est un de mes préférés…j'aime beaucoup les kimonos, malheureusement peut de femme de votre age en porte…

Sakura: dès qu'il y a une fête nous les mettons…mais plus beaucoup de commerçant vendent de bon kimonos…

Yelan: c'est vrai… Vous ne voudriez pas l'essayé?

Sakura: heu…je préfèrerais le mettre demain…ça ne vous dérange pas?

Yelan: pas le moins du monde!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: une soirée riche en question**

Shaolan rentrait de sa journée de travail. Il rentra sans bruit, bien qu'il sut que personne dormais, il ne voulais briser leur intimité en faisant beaucoup de bruit… Il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine d'ou une excellente odeur s'échappait. Il décida de voir qui était en train de cuisiner. Il eut une grande surprise lorsqu'il vit Sakura en tablier devant les fourneaux…

Shaolan: je ne savais pas que vous cuisinier…

Sakura: ha vous êtes rentré…

Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit en costume, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Shaolan: pourquoi vous souriez comme ça?

Sakura: c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que même les mauvaises personnes portaient des smoking…allez vous changer, je vous apporterais le repas dans votre chambre.

Elle se retourna laissant Shaolan un peu dépité… Il monta dans sa chambre, il enfila un jean, enleva sa veste et sa cravate et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons

de sa chemise…Sakura arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant leurs repas. Sakura le posa sur la table basse. Elle retira son tablier et Shaolan

pu voir sa robe…Elle lui allait à ravir…

Sakura: asseyez-vous nous devons parler…

Shaolan et elle s'assirent.

Shaolan: je voulais vous dire, je ne suis vraiment une mauvaise personne… Même si vous semblez penser le contraire…

Sakura: je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui retient une personne chez elle, la force à mentir et à l'embrasser est une personne bien!

Shaolan: j'aimerais bien vous voir faire mon métier!

Sakura: mon métier était pire que le votre et je réussissais à l'accomplir sans kidnappé personne!

Shaolan: votre travail n'était PAS pire que le mien!

Sakura: bref! Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous me retenez ici, je ne vous sert à rien, et en plus je ne vous connaissais pas avant que vous ne me reteniez prisonnière

ici!

Shaolan: se n'est pas vraiment moi qui voulais vous avoir avec moi, c'est un de mes clients, mais comme il est partit en voyage d'affaire je dois vous garder chez moi

pendant se temps…

Sakura: et qui c'étais cette personne?

Shaolan: sa je ne peux pas vous le dire…

Sakura: mais pourquoi veut-il m'avoir auprès de lui?

Shaolan: en fait je crois qu'il voulait vous mettre hors piste pendant un certain laps de temps et après vous relâcher, vous le gêniez peut être dans une de ses

affaires…

Sakura: d'accord…je pense que je découvrirais de quoi il s'agit dans peu de temps… Mais ça veut dire que lorsque je na pourrais plus rien faire vous me relâcherez?

Shaolan: il y a de grande chance, sauf si mon client veut que je vous garde encore un peu en captivité… Vous avez d'autre questions?

Sakura: ben, se n'est pas sur le même sujet… Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait dire à votre mère la vérité sur notre relation?

Shaolan: parce que je ne tiens pas à la décevoir encore une fois…

Sakura: mais si vous lui mentez tout le temps comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit fière de vous?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas mais je pense que si je lui cache un minimum de chose elle n'en souffrira pas…

Sakura: et moi je pense que c'est le contraire! C'est en lui mentant qu'elle souffre, elle s'en rend compte que vous lui mentez! Et c'est votre travail qui vous éloigne

d'elle…et de plus en plus…je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez être aussi égoïste!

Shaolan: je ne suis pas égoïste! Je veux juste que ma famille soit heureuse!

Sakura: vous ne pensez pas qu'elle serait plus heureuse si vous arrêtiez votre métier? Vous êtes doué pour plein de chose, pourquoi vous spécialisé dans des choses

illégale?

Shaolan: peut être mais pour le moment je ne peux pas arrêter!

Sakura(se levant): pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche?!

Shaolan(se levant aussi): j'ai beaucoup d'affaires en cours…

Sakura(le coupant): dites plutôt que vous aimez votre métier et que vous ne voulez pas arrêté!

Shaolan: c'est absolument faux! Si je le fais c'est pour que ma famille ne manque de rien!

Sakura(les larmes aux yeux): pourtant il lui manque le plus important!!! Vous avez la chance d'avoir votre mère en vie et vous n'en profitez même pas!!!!

Elle commença à pleurer à chaude larme en repensant à ses parents mort, tout comme sa mère adoptive! Shaolan la pris dans ses bras et la berça.

Shaolan(pense): cette fille a le don pour m'attendrir…elle me fait la morale mais le pire c'est qu'elle a raison…

Sakura(donnant des coups de la poitrine de S.): vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile! vous ne savez pas ou son vos priorités! C'est à croire que vous faites exprès de faire

souffrir les personnes qui vont sont chères!

Shaolan lui pris les poignets pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper puis il la porta jusqu'à son lit ou il l'assit. Il se mit genoux devant elle. Il lui pris doucement le menton et

déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres…Il se détacha d'elle quelque secondes plus tard. Sakura se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à son tour, ils échangèrent un baiser

doux, le plus doux qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Shaolan entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras musculeux et la souleva pour la remettre sur le lit, sous lui. Il lui caressa

les jambes, c'est sûrement à se moment là que Sakura repris ses esprits. Elle le poussa gentiment.

Sakura(gênée): je suis désolée, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris…je…je ne le ferais plus…

Shaolan(un peu déboussolé): ce n'est pas grave…

Sakura: réfléchissez à tout se que je vous ai dit…vous avez de la chance que votre mère soit en vie…si mes parents étaient en vie, j'aimerais les voir souvent, ne pas

les décevoir, ne pas leur mentir, j'essaierais de leur faire plaisir aussi…

Shaolan: pour faire plaisir à ma mère s'est simple, il faut que je me marie, que j'ai des enfants, et que j'arrête se métier…

Sakura: au fait comment a-t-elle découvert se que vous faisiez?

Shaolan: eh bien, un jour on m'avait donné une mission, je devais kidnappé un enfant pour le donné a mon client…ma mère a surpris mes gardes à la brutaliser…elle a été dégouté et m'en a parlé…je ne savais pas qu'il la frappait alors j'ai dit aux hommes de ne pas la brutalisé. Mais j'ai dit à mère que je n'arrêterais pas de faire se métier parce qu'il rapportait beaucoup…

Sakura: vous ne saviez pas garder la main sur vos gardes?…

Shaolan: je dois dire que sa ne m'étais jamais venu à l'aider de brutaliser une petite fille de 5 ans…

Sakura: et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle?

Shaolan: mon client était son père, alors maintenant elle vit avec lui…

Sakura: et c'est un homme honorable?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas…je ne m'occupe pas trop de ça…

Sakura: mais imaginez qu'un jour on vous kidnappe un enfant, vous ne savez pas avec qui il est mais vous seriez déjà plus rassuré si vous savez qu'il en de bonne main…

Shaolan: mais je n'aurais certainement jamais d'enfant…

Sakura: et pourquoi ça?

Shaolan: parce qu'aucune femme ne m'aime comme j'aimerais être aimé et que je n'aime aucune femme, si je me marie se sera certainement avec une femme que je n'aimerais pas et si j'ai des enfants je ne serais pas comment être avec eux…

Sakura(le prenant dans ses bras): vous trouverez une femme bien, j'ai confiance…

Shaolan souria tendrement.

Sakura: il faudrait juste que vous arrêtiez se métier!

Shaolan(soupirant): vous ne me lacherez pas avec ça hein?

Sakura(souriant): oui! Je suis très têtue vous savez!

Shaolan: oui j'ai remarqué! Mais pas autant que moi!

Il se retourna et la chatouilla. Elle essaya de se retenir mais elle n'y parvint pas, elle éclata de rire.

Sakura: ha…arrêtez!

Shaolan: alors je peux vous appelé par votre prénom?

Sakura: d'accord…mais n'en profitez pas!

Shaolan: et comme je t'appelle par ton prénom je te tutoierais! Et tu en feras de même d'accord?

Sakura: comme tu veux…

Shaolan: au fait, tu cuisines très bien! C'était délicieux…

Sakura: merci…

Shaolan: tu pourrais me refaire pareil demain?

Sakura: si tu veux…

Elle se leva et commença à partir…

Shaolan: heu…ou tu vas?

Sakura: je vais me coucher…

Shaolan(entourant la taille de Sakura avec ses bras): mais il y a un autre passage…mère l'a fait installé puisque nous allons être marié!

Sakura: au fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On a toujours pas trouvé de solution…

Shaolan: au pire on se mariera…

Sakura se retourna brusquement et vit le visage sérieux de Shaolan…

Shaolan(souriant): je plaisante! Je ferais tous pour empêcher ça! Même si je préfère être marié avec toi plutôt qu'avec ces filles avec qui je partage mon lit…

Sakura: je dois prendre ça comment?

Shaolan: comme un compliment…Bonne nuit.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis il referma la porte derrière lui…

Sakura(pense): c'est vraiment un drôle de type!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: petite mission**

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla…elle se leva et ouvrit la porte fenêtre de sa chambre et eu la vu sur le jardin et les chevaux… Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle se retourna pour voir Shaolan en costume.

Sakura: pourquoi vous…tu viens me voir en costume d'aussi bonne heure?

Shaolan: j'ai un service à te demander…enfin pas vraiment un service mais plutôt j'aurais besoins de certaine de tes compétences…

Sakura: quelles compétences?

Shaolan: j'ai une sorte de réception se soir, nous devons être accompagné, j'ai pensé venir avec toi puisque je devrais après ramené quelque chose qui se trouvait

là-bas… Cela te convient-il?

Sakura: en gros tu me demandes de t'aider à voler quelque chose…

Shaolan: c'est un peu vite dit mais en gros c'est ça…allez Sakura, tu pourras sortir un peu! Et puis je suis sûre que ton métier te manque, sa te fera pensé au bon

vieux temps!

Sakura(soupirant): je vais y réfléchir…

Shaolan: super, je viens te chercher à 20 heures soit prête, c'est une soirée habillé!

Sakura: hey! J'ai pas dit que j'acceptais!

Mais Shaolan était déjà partit, elle soupira puis elle souri, elle pourrait reprendre son métier se soir…fantastique! Elle sortit le kimono que lui avait offert Yelan et mis

les différentes couches et parvint même à attacher le nœud. Elle était magnifique dedans… La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Tomoyo arriva essoufflé.

Tomoyo: Shao m'a dit que tu allais avec lui a une soirée habillé…

Sakura: oui…

Tomoyo: bon il faudra que tu viennes dans ma chambre à 18 heures d'accord? Il faudra que je te prépare! J'ai déjà cousu ta robe, j'attendais juste l'occasion idéal

pour que tu la porte! Ho mais se kimono…

Sakura: c'était celui de Yelan, elle me l'a offert hier…il est magnifique…

Sakura se tourna vers son amie et vit que celle-ci avait une caméra à la main et la filmait sous tout les angles…

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tomoyo: je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! Tu es tellement mignonne dans se kimono!

Sakura rigola, mal à l'aise.

Tomoyo: maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que Yelan offre un de ses kimonos…elle doit vraiment t'apprécié!

Sakura: sûrement…c'est se qui me rend encore plus mal à l'aise…j'aimerais tellement lui dire la vérité!

Tomoyo: sa ne sert à rien de te torturer l'esprit comme ça! Au fait Shao t'as donné des réponses?

Sakura: oui, un de ses clients voulaient me mettre sur la touche durant un moment mais comme il est en voyage je reste ici…

Tomoyo: donc tu repartiras lorsque tu ne pourras plus rien faire…

Sakura: sauf si le client veut que je reste encore un peu…

Tomoyo(prenant les mains de Sakura): en tout cas j'espère que tu viendras nous voir souvent lorsque tu seras libérée!

Sakura: je préfèrerais sûrement te voir en dehors, dans un café ou un truc de se genre! Mais une chose est sûre c'est que j'aurais envie de te revoir! Et Yelan aussi!

Tomoyo: et pas Shaolan?

Sakura: je le verrais et puis je pense que lui ne voudra pas me revoir!

Tomoyo(pense): je pense que tu te trompe…(à haute voix) bon je dois y allé! Tu n'oublie pas, 18 heures dans ma chambre!

Sakura souri et Tomoyo sortit de sa chambre…

………………………………………...

À 18 heures 05

Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: ha te voilà! Tu es en retard!

Sakura: désolée!

Tomoyo: allez enfile moi vite cette robe!

Sakura alla enfilé la robe que Tomoyo avait créée spécialement pour elle. Elle était blanche, resserré au niveau de la poitrine, des fleurs étaient brodée au pied et

vers la poitrine, si bien que si Sakura s'asseyait dans une pelouse on aurait pu croire que ces fleurs faisait partit du jardin! (pour ceux qui connaisse c'est la robe de

Tchii sur la couverture du tome 8 de Chobits).

Tomoyo: cette robe te va à ravir!

Sakura: c'est toi qui l'a faite?

Tomoyo: oui, c'est ma passion! Mais je ne trouvais plus de mannequin qui soit bien! Mais toi tu m'a donné de l'inspiration! Viens, on va te maquillé un peu…

Tomoyo appliqua sur la peau de Sakura une lotion protectrice puis elle pris ses pinceaux, elle pâlit légèrement le teint de Sakura et souligna doucement le contour de

l'œil pour faire ressortir ses yeux, elle lui mit du gloss. discret… sa coiffure était simple, ses cheveux long étaient laché sauf deux mèches de chaque côté de son

visage…Elle faisait naturel mais elle était très belle!

Tomoyo: tu vas faire des ravage!

Sakura lui sourit.

Tomoyo(regardant sa montre): Shaolan doit t'attendre au salon vu l'heure qu'il est!

Sakura sortit de la chambre après avoir remercié Tomoyo de nombreuse fois.

………………………………………...

Shaolan regarda sa montre, il était 20h05.

Shaolan(pense): elle est en retard! C'est pas croyable! On aurait pu croire qu'une espionne venant de Hidest serait à l'heure mais non!

??: désolé je suis en retard!

Shaolan(se retournant pour voir Sakura): enfin tu…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Sakura, il la trouva très belle…déjà habituellement, il la trouvait magnifique mais en cet instant elle était parfaite…

Shaolan: tu es magnifique!

Sakura: merci…

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta. Ils montèrent dans une limousine qui les conduisit vers un port. Shaolan avait fermé la vitre pour que le conducteur n'entende pas

se qu'il allait dire à Sakura…

Shaolan: tu sais te battre?

Sakura: tu ne te souviens plus de notre rencontre?

Shaolan(souriant): comment oublié! En fait je t'ai amenez ici pour que tu m'accompagne mais aussi pour que tu me défendes en cas de nécessité…je ferais diversion

durant un certain moment pour que tu pénètre dans la chambre d'un des invité. Il faudra que tu lui reprenne ceci…

Il tendit une photo à Sakura, il s'agissait d'un petit coffret en bois avec des gravures un peu partout…il était magnifique mais Sakura ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle

chose…

Sakura: pourquoi tu veux que je récupère se coffre?

Shaolan: parce qu'il appartient à ma famille…à mon père plus précisément! Bon allez on y va!

Il sortit de voiture et ouvrit la portière à Sakura. Ils montèrent à bord d'un superbe bateau… Lorsqu'ils entrèrent les invités furent ébloui par la beauté du couple…

Shaolan: je vais commencer à faire diversion…profités-en…la chambre 301...

Sakura le regarda partir et vit que de nombreuse filles le suivirent… Elle partit dans la direction des chambres…Elle ne croisa personne se qui était assez étrange à

son gout… Elle trouva facilement la chambre 301 mais son occupant était toujours à l'intérieur…et occupé en plus! Par une jeune femme très belle…

Sakura(pense): c'est malin, je fais quoi moi maintenant?! Et c'est qui cette fille? On dirait Kimi Natsuru…

Soudain elle eut une idée… elle ressortit et s'approcha d'un homme à la haute stature, il devait avoir la quarantaine…

Sakura: bonjour monsieur Natsuru…comment allez-vous?

Natsuru: ho ma petite Sakura! Comment vont les affaires?

Sakura: sa pourrait allé mais j'aurais besoins de vous…

Natsuru: comment cela?

Sakura: je crois que votre femme ne va pas bien…elle est dans la chambre 301...vous devriez allé la voir…

Natsuru fronça les sourcils et partit rapidement vers la chambre 301. Sakura attendit cinq petites minutes et elle partit…La chambre était désormais vide…Elle s'y

faufila et commença à regarder autours d'elle… Il n'y avait rien qui traînait…Elle ouvrit la penderie et vit le coffret, elle fronça les sourcils "trop facile"…Elle examina

la boite sous toute les coutures mais elle ne voyait aucune alarme prête à se déclencher… rien, il n'y avait rien du tout. Elle prit la boite et la compara à la photo…Et

la elle vit que la boite semblait beaucoup plus grande et que certain dessein n'étaient pas exactement identique…Elle ouvrit doucement la boite et découvrit un

système très élaboré…des centaines de fils entouraient la vrai boite, que Shaolan lui avait demandé.. si un seul de ces fils bougeaient le système s'activait, en fait il

aurait fallu les coupés tous au même moment pour que le système soit inefficace…chose impossible lorsque nous avons que deux mains…Sakura remarqua qu'un

des fils étaient endommagé…un petit détails qui changeait tout… Elle le rompit et pris la boite qu'elle cacha dans un sac sous sa robe…Elle sortit paisiblement de la

chambre et rejoignit Shaolan…

Shaolan: ha messieurs, laissez moi vous présenté Sakura Kinomoto!

Natsuru: nous la connaissons déjà monsieur Li! Sakura est facilement remarquable, c'est la plus belle de toute les femmes qui sont sur se navire…

Il prit la main de Sakura et la baisa.

Sakura: comment va votre femme?

Natsuru: eh bien, il semblerait que son mal de ventre se soit passé! Merci de vous êtes inquiété pour elle!

Sakura sourit tandis que la plus part des hommes la dévisageait sous le regard de Shaolan…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre14: une nuit agitée**…

Shaolan attira Sakura sur le pont, personne ne les avaient suivi et ils pourraient parler en toute tranquillité.

Shaolan: tu l'as?

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: merci!

Sakura: par contre la prochaine fois je veux avoir un portrait de tout les invités! Si je n'avais pas reconnu Kimi je n'aurais jamais parvenir à cette mission!

Shaolan: Kimi?

Sakura: c'est la femme de monsieur Natsuru… la personne était dans sa chambre avec Kimi et ils "s'occupaient"…je savais que Natsuru était très possessif envers

sa femme et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ses liaisons…je suis allé le chercher car la malheureuse avait un mal de ventre dans la chambre 301...

Shaolan: tu n'as pas fait ça quand même!

Sakura: bien sûr que si! Il te fallait se coffret non?

Shaolan: oui…comment as-tu fais pour désamorcé le piège?

Sakura: il était endommagé…c'était assez facile en fait…j'ai trouvé ça louche… Tu as d'autres questions?

Shaolan(sérieux): oui…(souriant) Kimi et Camo en étaient à quel stade quand tu les as surpris?

Sakura: pervers!

Elle le frappa doucement.

Shaolan: quoi ça peut être intéressant à savoir…imagine qu'il ne sait pas combler une femme…

Sakura(sérieuse): je t'arrête tout de suite…il est meilleur que toi…

Shaolan: vraiment? Tu as déjà testé?

Sakura: non mais il a une meilleur réputation que toi…

Shaolan: il faudrait que tu saches de quoi tu parles mais comme tu es encore vierge…

Sakura: arrête avec ça! Je sais très bien de quoi je parles! Et en plus une de mes amies a couché avec vous deux, elle m'a dit que c'était Camo le meilleur…

Shaolan(la bloquant contre un poteau du bateau): pourquoi tu ne te fais pas une idée toi-même?

Sakura ne répondit rien, il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Sakura ne bougea pas, Shaolan voyant sa continua à s'approcher lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose à son entre-

jambe…le genou de Sakura. Il la regarda, elle lui rendit son regard quelque peu agressive puis elle regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Shaolan et baissa son genou…

Shaolan en profita pour l'embrasser… Lorsqu'il se redressa il fit un sourire à Sakura, celle-ci détourna la tête…

Shaolan: tu viens, on va rejoindre les autres…

Sakura lui pris le bras et ils allèrent dans la salle, des tables avaient été dressées ainsi qu'une scène pour permettre à des musiciens de jouer… Sakura et Shaolan

étaient à la table d'honneur, il y avait des très important et plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres…ils étaient tous accompagnés de leur femme. La plus part d'entre

elles semblaient hautaine, il n'y en avait qu'une qui semblait mal à l'aise parmi tout se monde. Elle était en face de Sakura, elle était brune aux yeux marrons, ses traits

étaient fins… Sakura lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et elle lui répondit timidement… Shaolan parlait avec les hommes de sujet qui ne passionnait pas les filles à

table, les autres femmes parlaient de leur maquillage et de leur garde-robe, un sujet bien ennuyeux… La jeune fille mal à l'aise regardait un peu partout, curieuse…

Sakura: c'est la première fois que vous assisté à une fête de se genre n'est-ce pas?

??: oui…

Sakura: je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto et vous?

??: je suis Shimei Murakami…

Sakura: vous avez un très beau prénom! Vous êtes arrivée depuis quand?

Shimei: nous sommes les premier arrivé, nous devions voir le monsieur qui a organisé cette fête…

Sakura: je n'appel pas trop ça une fête! On ne danse même pas…

Shimei: je vois ça comme ça mais bon, les autres semblent s'en accommodé…

Sakura: oui mais les autres couples dansent… nous sommes à la table d'honneur et les hommes sont trop occupé à parler d'affaire pour se soucié de leur cavalière.

Shimei(riant): je vous apprécie beaucoup! Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres…vous aussi vous ne venez pas de se milieu…

Sakura: oui… restez ici…

Sakura se leva, elle alla vers les toilettes, là elle vit un bel homme. Elle lui parla deux minutes puis elle partit se rasseoir en face de Shimei.

Sakura: désolée, je n'ai pas été trop longue?

Shimei: non pas du tout!

Deux hommes allèrent vers Shimei et Sakura. L'homme que Sakura avait abordé invita Shimei.

Homme: bonjour, auriez-vous le plaisir de m'accorder cette danse?

Shimei: bien sûr!

Elle se leva et alla danser avec cet homme tandis que Sakura dansait avec l'autre. Shimei semblait s'amuser un peu plus… Une fois la danse fini elles allèrent se

rasseoir.

Sakura: ton cavalier était un bon danseur et plutôt bel homme tu ne trouves pas?

Shimei: si! Il est vraiment gentil et mignon!

Sakura vit l'homme à la droite de Shimei lui lancer un regard jaloux… Une autre chanson débuta et le jeune homme se leva.

Homme: tu veux venir danser avec moi Shimei?

Shimei(avec un grand sourire): avec plaisir!

Ils se levèrent et allèrent danser sous le regard des autres hommes de leur table.

Homme1: pourquoi Kuréno est partit danser?

Shaolan: c'est évident, il n'aime pas que sa fiancée soit seule…

Homme2: mais elle dansait avec un autre homme tout à l'heure, elle aurait pu recommencer!

Shaolan: sa se voit que vos femmes n'ont pas été invité par les plus beaux hommes de la soirée!

Il se leva et regarda Sakura.

Shaolan: voulez m'accorder cette danse?

Sakura luis sourit et l'accompagna sur la piste. Shaolan la pris dans ses bras.

Shaolan: je vois que vous avez trouvé un moyen de nous faire danser…

Sakura: la pauvre Shimei s'ennuyait tellement que je n'ai pas pu résisté et je l'ai un peu aidé… Son fiancé était jaloux…

Shaolan: Kuréno est très amoureux d'elle, il a eu pas mal d'ennuie à cause de ça d'ailleurs! Sa famille n'a pas voulu qu'il est une fiancée de classe sociale

inférieur…mais sa s'est arrangé maintenant… Ils vont se marier au printemps prochain!

La danse se termina et Shaolan repartit s'asseoir avec Sakura. Shimei arriva deux secondes plus tard avec son fiancé… La musique changea radicalement… à la

place des valses et autres danses dans le genre la musique devint plus animé…

Sakura: super! Ils ont enfin laissé tombé la musique de vieux!

Elle se leva et pris Shimei par la main. Elles étaient les deux seules sur la piste de danse. Sakura commença à se déhancher, ses mouvement ne laissant pas indifférent

la gente masculine, tout les célibataire commencèrent à arriver sur la piste de danse et finalement les plus jeunes de la soirée commencèrent à danser.

Homme2: eh bien Shaolan, votre fiancée sait danser!

Shaolan: oui…elle sait tout faire, elle est magnifique!

Homme2: je crois que vais allé les rejoindre sur la piste!

Sous le regard surpris des autres l'homme se leva et rejoignit les plus jeune qui applaudirent comme pour le félicité! Shaolan sourit et alla lui aussi sur la piste, il se

fraya un chemin jusqu'à Sakura qu'il prit dans ses bras…

Shaolan(à l'oreille): tu sais mettre l'ambiance!

Sakura lui sourit et le poussa au milieu. Shaolan fut un peu gêné mais il dansa puis repris sa place à côté de Sakura. Celle-ci dansait contre lui en enchaînant des

mouvement assez provocateur qui éveillèrent les sens du pauvre Chinois… Sakura tourna autours de lui, comme un prédateur avec sa proie…Shaolan la colla à lui.

Et Sakura le repoussa doucement… Ils dansèrent toute la nuit ils s'interrompaient juste pour boire ou pour manger un peu…

Sakura: alors Shimei, elle est sympa cette fête!

Shimei: je dois avoué qu'au début je m'ennuyais mais maintenant je m'amuse beaucoup! J'adore danser!

Kuréno: et tu danses très bien…vous saviez que c'était comme ça qu'elle m'avait séduit?

Shaolan: ha…tu as toujours aimé les femmes avec un bon déhanché sa c'est sûr!

Ils rigolèrent tout les quatre. Kuréno pris amoureusement la main de Shimei, sous le regard protecteur de Sakura et Shaolan. Ils repartirent sur la piste et dansèrent. Il devait être 7heure du matin lorsque Shaolan décida de rentrer… Il aida Sakura à s'installer dans la limousine puis s'écroula à son tour sur la banquette arrière…

Shaolan: c'est la première fois que je danse autant! C'est épuisant!

Sakura: à un moment c'était comme ça que je m'entraînais! Je dansais presque tout les soirs jusqu'à pas d'heure!

Shaolan: je croyais que les élèves de Hidest étaient obligé de rester en pension…

Sakura: en fait, tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre on a le droit de sortir! Tu es permis tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: le coffret**

Shaolan s'endormit peu à peu dans la limousine…Sakura le regarda…Il semblait exténué mais paisible… Elle ne le cernait pas toujours mais elle l'appréciait de plus en plus… Elle croisa ses jambes et sentit quelque chose de dure…Elle ferma la vitre et le chauffeur ne pu plus rien voir ni entendre. Sakura leva sa robe et pris le coffret dans ses mains…il était en bois de cerisier… Les gravures représentaient des personnages, surtout des femmes, il n'y avait que deux hommes, un grand et un plus petit…un enfant sûrement… mais elle vit également que la femme qui semblait la plus agée avait un bébé dans les bras….

Shaolan: se sont les membres de ma famille…

Sakura sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à se que Shaolan se réveille aussi rapidement…

Sakura: tu es réveillé?

Shaolan: je ne dormais pas vraiment…

Il se redressa et se mit près de Sakura.

Shaolan: tu vois, mon père était un homme d'affaire, lorsqu'il a été kidnappé et tué j'étais encore petit… Il avait offert ce coffret à maman avant son voyage d'affaire.

Il lui montra le plus petit des hommes.

Shaolan: ça c'est moi…(en montrant les différentes filles)voilà Feimi, Shunyan, Futie et Xiaolin mes sœurs, ensuite il y a ma cousine Meilin et voici maman…

Sakura: mais qui est se bébé?

Shaolan: maman était enceinte lorsque papa est mort…lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle ,elle a été tellement triste qu'elle en a perdu le bébé… Quand je pense que la

dernière chose que papa a dit à maman est "lorsque je rentrerais nous aurons enfin ce petit garçon! J'ai hate de revenir pour tous vous voir!"

Sakura: je…

Shaolan: tu veux savoir pourquoi on a tué mon père?

Sakura hocha la tête.

Shaolan: eh bien, il a été pris dans une fusillade entre gang… Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Sakura posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Il la regarda et sourit tristement… Il retenait ses larmes, Sakura le voyait bien…La mort de son père l'avait

marqué…comme à chaque fois que l'on perdait un proche…elle le savait, elle avait perdu presque tout les êtres qui lui étaient chers… Elle le prit dans ses bras et le

berça tandis qu'il pleura contre elle. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis qu'il la serra un peu plus fort, il voulait la sentir près de lui… Exténué par la soirée

qu'il venait de passé et les larmes, Shaolan s'endormit sur les genoux de Sakura en la tenant comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe. Il dormait comme un

nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère. Sakura en le voyant ainsi ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement… Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta au manoir des Li, Shaolan dormait toujours à point fermé, se fut le chauffeur qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que Sakura suivait, Shaolan n'avait dégné lacher sa robe et ne voulant pas la déchirer, elle avait décidé de les suivre… Le chauffeur posa Shaolan sur son lit.

Sakura(murmurant): merci beaucoup…

Le chauffeur s'inclina et sortit discrètement de la chambre, Sakura essaya d'enlever sa robe des mains de Shaolan mais elle n'y parvint pas, au contraire…Shaolan lui enserra la taille si bien qu'elle était allongé sur lui. Elle rougit légèrement puis essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Shaolan sans y parvenir… Résignée elle se coucha contre lui et s'endormit…

………………………………………...

Le lendemain à 15h30...

Shaolan se réveilla doucement, il sentait quelque chose de doux lui chatouillé le cou et un parfum enivrant lui hantait l'esprit, sa sentait la cerise… Il regarda sur le côté et vit Sakura qui dormait contre lui, les choses douces qu'il avait sentit dans son cou étaient les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en souriant tendrement…

Shaolan(pense): pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dort avec moi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir?

Les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en tête…Il rougit en pensant qu'il avait pleuré comme un enfant sur Sakura… il lui caressa tendrement la joue et elle se réveilla…

Shaolan: bien dormis?

Sakura: oui….

Shaolan: moi aussi! Ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs…

Sakura: heu…pour hier…

Shaolan: je sais excuse-moi…je ne pleurerais plus sur toi comme un bébé…

Sakura: non c'est pas ça! Au contraire…je veux dire…tu peux pleuré sur moi sa ne me dérange pas… Tu sais au début je croyais que étais la personne la plus insensible du monde mais plus maintenant…tu es devenu humain…

Shaolan(étonné puis souriant): merci! Dis-moi…comment est-ce qu'on est monté jusqu'ici?

Sakura: eh bien, tu t'es endormis sur moi…c'est le chauffeur qui t'as monté seulement tu avais agrippé ma robe tellement fort qu'on a pas pu te la faire lacher! Alors je suis monté aussi. Lorsque le chauffeur est partit j'ai réessayé de te faire lacher la robe mais tu m'as prise dans tes bras et pas moyen d'en sortir alors j'ai décidé de dormir ici…ça ne te dérange pas?

Shaolan: bien sûr que non… Mais c'est étrange…d'habitude je ne tiens rien pendant mon sommeil…

Sakura: ha…bah il faut croire qu'il y a un début alors!

Sakura se leva mais Shaolan la pris dans ses bras et se rallongea.

Shaolan: j'adore sentir ta peau sous mes doigts…elle est tellement douce…

Sakura(rougissant): merci…

Shaolan: au fait ou est le coffret?

Sakura: tourne-toi…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: tourne-toi ou je ne te le donne pas!

Shaolan se résigna. Sakura leva sa robe et pris le coffret qu'elle donna à Shaolan. Il le prit précautionneusement…

Shaolan: tu sais maman m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait le plus beau des trésors à l'intérieur de se coffret…

Il l'examina, il remarque un petit trou, une serrure pour une clef minuscule…

Shaolan: il faudrait que j'ai la clef pour ouvrir…

Sakura: mais tu as la clef!

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: enfin pas toi mais Yelan a une clef autours du cou, au début je pensais que c'était un pendentif mais je crois que vous ne portez pas de bijou qui n'ai pas une

signification ou une fonction précise…

Shaolan: tu as raison…mais comment on va prendre la clef de mère?

Sakura: on a qu'a lui dire que nous avons la boite…

Shaolan: mais la déception serait grande si jamais le trésor avait disparut…

Sakura: sa suffit! Pour une fois tu vas être sincère avec ta mère et lui montrer le coffret! Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra que tu veuilles l'offrir! Alors pour une fois

assume tes choix!

Shaolan la regarda, étonné. Il adorait quand elle parlait avec une telle passion, elle était capable de mettre les autres mal à l'aise et de leur donné le courage de faire

se qu'il devrait faire…

Shaolan: je le ferais mais à une condition…

Sakura: laquelle?

Shaolan(la regardant dans les yeux): je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Sakura: mais Shaolan, ce coffret est une sorte de secret de famille! Et je ne fais pas partit de cette famille!

Shaolan: peut être mais tu en sais autant que ceux qui sont dans la famille! Alors je veux que tu viennes avec moi… S'il te plaît!

Sakura: bon d'accord…

Shaolan lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se leva… Sakura lui attrapa la manche.

Sakura: arrête ça tu veux…

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: les bisous, les baisers et toutes les choses dans se genre…je sais bien que tu ne m'aime pas alors pourquoi tu les fais aussi lorsque nous sommes seul?

Shaolan(séducteur): pourquoi? Ça te met mal à l'aise? C'est vrai que pour une vierge…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre que Sakura s'était jeté dessus. Shaolan se mit sur elle.

Sakura(détournant la tête): arrête de me dire que je suis vierge! Tu n'en sais rien…

Shaolan(à son oreille): je suis doué pour se genre de chose…tu ne peux pas cacher ton manque d'expérience…

Il se leva et aida Sakura à en faire de même puis il prit le coffret. Ils sortirent de la chambre et frappèrent à la porte de Yelan qui ouvrit deux secondes plus tard…

Yelan: qu'y a-t-il?

Shaolan: mère, avec Sakura nous avons quelque chose a vous montrer!

Il entra en entraînant Sakura. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre et Shaolan montra à sa mère le coffret… elle fut surprise puis elle osa le toucher…

Yelan: cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu se coffret…

Shaolan: mère, qu'est-ce qu'il contient?

Yelan pris la petite clef qui était accroché à son cou. Elle mit la petite clef dans la serrure et tourna… Elle souleva doucement le couvercle et elle montra le contenu de la boite à Sakura et Shaolan… elle contenait une photo ainsi que cinq pendentifs…

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce que…

Sakura: ses bijoux ont une signification…

Yelan: oui…(elle prend une chaîne avec un loup agressif) se sont la signification des noms de chacun de nos enfants, voici la tienne Shaolan…un loup…il est agressif…

Sakura: sa lui correspond parfaitement!

Yelan sourit doucement.

Yelan: je donnerais à tes sœurs leur pendentif respectifs…

Shaolan: je peux regarder la photo?

Yelan hocha la tête, Shaolan pris la photo et la regarda, c'était une photo de famille… ils étaient tous ensembles, ses sœurs, ses parents…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre16: un magnifique sourire… laetitia Normal laetitia 9 9 2008-03-23T10:35:00Z 2008-03-23T10:43:00Z 4 1204 6863 57 13 8428 9.2812 21

Chapitre16: un magnifique sourire…

Shaolan: je ne comprends pas…lorsque j'étais petit tu m'as toujours dit que ce coffret renfermait un trésor…

Sakura: c'est le cas…

Shaolan: ??

Sakura: le plus beau des trésors pour une mère se sont ses enfants…en aillant ses bijoux c'est comme si elle vous avait près d'elle…

Yelan: c'est exact! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'aie retrouvé Shaolan! Même si tu l'as volé à Camo…

Shaolan: déjà se n'est pas moi qui l'ai volé et ensuite on ne peut pas considérer ça comme du vol puisque ce coffret nous appartient! On a fait que récupérer un bien volé!

Yelan sourit à son fils ce qui l'apaisa d'un seul coup…

Sakura: vous savez qu'il a longuement hésité avant de venir vous montrer le coffret… il m'a même fait du chantage!

Yelan: il ne voulait pas que je souffre si jamais le trésor n'était plus à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui! Il est vraiment très protecteur envers sa mère!

Yelan: oui! C'est un amour lorsqu'il arrête ses actions frauduleuses!

Sakura et Yelan rirent de bon cœur lorsqu'elles virent que Shaolan était devenu rouge brique de gêne.

Yelan: ha je vous ai vu ce matin, je dois dire que j'ai trouvé ça surprenant…

Shaolan: quoi?

Yelan: qu'on ai du te porté pour que tu ailles te coucher, en plus tu tenais fermement la robe de Sakura, comme si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille! Tu sais Sakura, Shaolan ne lâche jamais les choses ou les personnes qu'il aime, tu dois être flatté de faire partit de ses personnes!

Shaolan rougit tandis que Sakura se tordait les mains gênées… Yelan leur sourit paisiblement. Tout son visage aspirait la joie. Elle était comme Shaolan. Ils souriaient normalement mais lorsque quelque chose leur plaisait énormément leur sourire faisait chaud au cœur et ils étaient beaucoup plus beaux qu'en temps normal…

Shaolan: mais au fait comment tu sais que je n'ai pas lâché Sakura? Parce que pour la robe tu avais juste à regarder par la fenêtre mais…

Yelan: comme j'ai vu que l'on t'avait porté je suis venue voir si tout allait bien et j'ai vu que Sakura essayait de te faire lâcher la robe mais tu la prise dans ses bras et malgré tous ces efforts, tu ne l'as pas lâché…j'ai trouvé ça mignon…

Le jeune "couple" rougit fortement à la dernière remarque de Yelan. On frappa à la porte et Tomoyo entra.

Tomoyo: ha Sakura, tu es là! Comment s'est passée ta soirée?

Sakura: bien! Nous sommes rentrés à 7heures du matin! 

Shaolan: tu sais que Sakura a réussi à faire danser tout le monde…

Yelan: sur quelles musiques?

Shaolan: les modernes, qui passe à la radio et en boite…

Yelan(admirative): comment as-tu fais? C'est un miracle!

Shaolan: il faut dire qu'elle a un déhanché qui a beaucoup plus aux hommes de la soirée!

Sakura(rougissante): il faut bien quelque chose pour les faire danser…et puis je danse comme ça depuis toujours…

Tomoyo: j'aurais tellement voulu filmer ce moment!

Shaolan: tu pourras le filmer à ton mariage!

Tomoyo: c'est vrai que Sakura sera là…c'est magnifique!

Sakura fut gênée…

Shaolan: je vais aller prendre une douche et aller travaillé sinon j'aurais trop de retard…a tout à l'heure!

Il sortit en laissant les femmes entre elles…

Tomoyo: qui était à la fête?

Sakura: je ne me souviens plus des noms…il y avait une fille très gentille Shimei…

Tomoyo: c'est vrai que s'est une fille très gentille, elle se marie bientôt…

Sakura: au fait tu voudras que je te rende la robe?

Tomoyo: non, je veux que tu la garde, je l'aie faite pour toi…

Sakura: d'accord! Je vais aller prendre une douche moi aussi! Je n'aime pas rester dans mes vêtements sales trop longtemps…

Elle sortit à son tour… Tomoyo se tourna vers Yelan qui souriait…

Tomoyo: il y a longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu sourire de cette manière Yelan…

Yelan: je crois que mon fils s'attache de plus en plus à Sakura… peut être qu'ils finiront ensemble…

Tomoyo: nous verrons…

Yelan: si tu les avais vu ce matin…ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux…

Tomoyo: je n'en doute pas…

Yelan: sinon, les préparatifs du mariage avancent?

Tomoyo: oui tout sera prêt à temps! Mais nous avons encore le temps…notre mariage est au mois de juin et nous ne sommes qu'au mois d'août!

Yelan: je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez pris une date aussi lointaine…

Tomoyo: Eriol voulait tout organiser à son travail et puis pour faire venir sa famille d'Angleterre se n'est pas facile. En s'y prenant un an à l'avance nous sommes surs que sa famille viendra!

Yelan: oui… au fait mes compliments pour la robe de Sakura, elle est magnifique…

Tomoyo: elle la porte bien! Je crois que c'est la meilleure mannequin que nous avons eu! Sa me fait penser… Vous avez offert un de votre kimono à Sakura…

Yelan: oui…je trouve que ça lui allait à ravir! Cette femme est magnifique, elle peut tout porter…et elle a le pouvoir de faire changer les gens…

Tomoyo: je dois vous laisser…à tout à l'heure!

Tomoyo sortit sous le sourire radieux de Yelan.

Sakura était dans sa douche, l'eau coulant le long de son corps, ses cheveux mouillé descendaient comme une cascade le long de son dos. Elle adorait passé du temps sous la douche. Elle sortit une heure plus tard, nouant une serviette autours de sa poitrine. Elle rentra dans sa chambre.

Sakura: SHAOLAN!!

Ce dernier regarda Sakura de bas en haut, la serviette étant courte on pouvait facilement voir les longues jambes de Sakura. Shaolan rosit et se tourna.

Shaolan: tu peux t'habiller, je ne me retournerais pas… je voulais savoir si tu avais aimée la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble…

Sakura(ouvrant son armoire): oui, bien sûr! Mais heureusement qu'il y avait Shimei!

Elle prit des habits et se mit derrière un paravent et commença à se changer. Shaolan regardait la silhouette de la jeune femme, la trouvant magnifique…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: eh bien, vous étiez tellement occupez que vous délaissiez les femmes…

Shaolan: mais tu as trouvé le moyen de faire danser certain d'entre nous…

Sakura(faussement outré): moi…je ne suis pas calculatrice à se point!

Shaolan: vraiment? C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à deux hommes de vous faire danser?

Sakura: c'était surtout pour Shimei, je trouvais que rendre son mari un peu jaloux le ferait bouger et qu'elle s'amuserait beaucoup plus mais je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour que je m'amuse aussi! Je n'ai pas voulu te rendre jaloux! Je sais très bien que tu ne tien pas à moi, ça aurait été stupide de faire ça.

Shaolan(choqué): qui a dit que je ne tien pas à toi? Je t'apprécie beaucoup!

Sakura(sortant du paravent): mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi alors je n'aurais jamais pu te rendre jaloux! 

Shaolan: tu dis n'importe quoi!

Sakura ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire alors elle haussa les épaules. On frappa à la porte. Yelan entra.

Yelan: je ne pensais pas que tu serais là mon fils…j'espère que vous ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux!

Sakura: non, je vous rassure que je resterais vierge jusqu'au mariage même si Shaolan aura du mal à tenir!

Yelan sourit et tendit le paquet qu'elle avait dans la main. Sakura l'ouvrit.

Sakura: ouah! Un autre kimono! Il est aussi beau que l'autre! 

Yelan: je vous l'offre…

Sakura: mais Yelan, ça fait beaucoup! Je ne peux pas accepter!

Yelan: j'insiste, il t'ira à ravir! J'en suis sure!

Sakura: bon eh bien merci Yelan!

Yelan sourit et sortit de la chambre.

Shaolan: mère t'a déjà offert un kimono?

Sakura: oui, un très beau…Pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que pour elle, un kimono c'est sacré…elle n'a jamais donné de kimono à personne! Pour te donner une idée c'est comme si elle te donnait ses sous-vêtements…elle t'apprécie beaucoup…

Sakura: oui…

Il s'approcha de Sakura, il lui prit doucement le menton et lui releva la tête. Puis doucement il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lâcha le kimono qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et passa ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan lui caressant la nuque. Il lui caressa la taille et le dos. Sakura se détacha de lui après plusieurs minutes d'échange intense.

Sakura: tu devrais aller travailler sinon Yelan va se faire des idées…

Shaolan: d'accord…

Il sortit de la pièce.

**Kikooo** **les gens ! merci a tous pour vos commentaires ! j'ai une news ! j'ai fini d'écrire Trap ! il y a 28 chapitre ! mais je les publierais tout aussi longtemps que maintenant ! bisous et merci à tous !**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre17: bad new… laetitia Normal laetitia 2 0 2007-10-19T05:23:00Z 2007-10-19T05:23:00Z 1 1367 7523 62 17 8873 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre17: bad new**

Sakura resta un peu dans sa chambre repensant au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Shaolan… elle avait adoré, il savait être doux et passionnel à la fois. On ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à ses baisers. Sakura décida de sortir un peu de sa chambre, même si la nuit avait été épuisante elle ne devait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée…Sakura alla dans le salon, elle vit qu'elle avait du courier. Depuis qu'elle était installé ici, Shaolan avait tenu sa parole, il lui donnait le courier toute les semaines. Elle avait plusieurs lettre de ses clients qui se demandait se qu'elle avait, et pourquoi elle était en suspend dans ses affaires. Elle leur répondit qu'elle était sur un affaire particulièrement difficile mais que dès qu'elle aurait fini, elle se ferait une joie de les aider. Ensuite elle vit une lettre de Toya son frère! Elle était très contente, elle le voyait souvent avant son enlèvement! Tous les dimanche pour être précis, elle ouvrit la lettre avec impatience mais elle paniqua légèrement en voyant l'écriture, Toya tremblait tellement que certain mots étaient illisibles.

" Sakura, j'aurais préféré t'écrire dans d'autres circonstance mais comme tu ne répond pas au téléphone je suis obligé de m'en tenir à se moyen! J'ai besoins de ton aide petite sœur…je suis poursuivi par des hommes qui veulent me tuer. Pourquoi je n'en sais rien, pour le moment j'arrive à me cacher mais tu te doute bien que je ne pourrais pas me cacher longtemps…réponds moi vite, petite sœur!

Ton frère qui t'aime" 

Sakura regarda les autres couriers, elles avaient d'autres lettre de Toya, elles étaient toutes plus effrayantes les une que les autres, il était de plus en plus paniqué et lui avait écrit tout les jours de la semaine en la suppliant de l'aider… Elle ouvrit la dernière lettre, celle qui avait un aspect officiel, elle la déplia nerveusement et la lu attentivement. À la fin de la lecture, elle pleurait doucement. Puis elle se leva et couru dans la chambre de Shaolan. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit en grand la porte.

Shaolan(étonné): qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura alla vers lui en pleurant et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Shaolan la regarda horrifié. Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers lui pour lui donner un coup de poing… Elle voulait lui faire mal autant que lui, lui en avait fait.

Shaolan: mais Sakura arrête! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends?!

Sakura: ne m'appel plus jamais Sakura, Li!!

Shaolan fut surpris qu'elle lui parle comme ça, ils commençaient à se parler en tant qu'ami et là d'un seul coup elle se mettait à le frapper et à l'appelé Li… Elle lâcha le papier qu'elle avait à la main et se rua sur Shaolan lui donnant des coups de plus en plus violent, le pauvre Shaolan esquivait tant bien que mal mais il savait que Sakura était dans un tel état de colère qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ses coups…

Shaolan: Sakura, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu veuilles me frapper?!

Sakura: je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appelé comme ça!

Elle lui donna un coup de poing qu'il intercepta, il lui tenait désormais la main droite, elle essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais il l'intercepta également, il la colla à lui. Elle essaya de lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambes mais il l'avait déjà prévu et il lui tint fermement le genou. Sakura s'agitait de plus en plus, il fallait qu'il la calme un peu… Il colla ses lèvres à celle de Sakura, au début la jeune femme le repoussa mais il fit délicatement entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura qui se calma…Il relâcha alors la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle…se fut une erreur de sa part, elle lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe puis, un coup de genou dans le ventre et puis dans la tête, elle le rejeta derrière elle et lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage, elle se retourna et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de poing… mais Tomoyo lui prit doucement son poing.

Tomoyo: ne fais pas ça…

Sakura: tu ne sais pas se qu'il a fait!!

Tomoyo: si je le sais…j'ai lu le papier…désolée…

Sakura baissa son poing et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. En voyant cela Shaolan se relava et s'approcha mais il vit que Tomoyo le lui déconseillait. Il obéit et ne s'approcha pas…

Tomoyo: viens on s'en va..

Elles sortirent toute les deux et allèrent dans la chambre de Sakura. Tomoyo prit la jeune femme et la berça pour qu'elle se calme un peu…

Tomoyo: tu sais se n'est pas vraiment la faute de Shaolan…

Sakura: c'est lui qui m'a retenu ici! Si je n'étais pas enfermé ici, mon frère serait en vie! J'aurais pu le protégé!

Tomoyo: Shaolan n'était pas au courant de ça…il ne pose jamais de question il fait se qu'on lui demande c'est tout…

Sakura: je ne veux plus jamais le voir! Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, je veux qu'il disparaisse de ma vie!

Shaolan était dans sa chambre, il prit une serviette et essuya le sang qui se répandait sur son visage. Sakura l'avait bien amoché, on ne verrait plus les traces de coup d'ici demain mais la douleur était atroce mais moins que celle qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Sakura pleurer…il revoyait encore cette image, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois plus… Il baissa les yeux au sol, se fut à se moment qu'il vit une feuille par terre. Il la prit et la lu. C'était un acte de décès, l'acte de décès de Toya Kinomoto… Shaolan comprit tout à se moment là…le client qui ne voulait pas que Sakura soit libre de ses mouvement pendant une certaine période et les coups qu'elle lui avait porté en apprenant la nouvelle… il serra la feuille dans sa main et la jeta ragesement à l'autre bout de la pièce. On frappa à la porte.

Shaolan: entrez!

Tomoyo entra, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers Shaolan et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle put. Il ne réagit pas.

Tomoyo: j'espère que tu es content de toi! Baka!

Shaolan: comment va Sakura?

Tomoyo: comment irais-tu si on venait de t'apprendre que tu n'as plus de famille?

Shaolan:….

Tomoyo: en tout cas, elle ne veut plus te voir…je suis sûre que tu es heureux de savoir que la seule personne que tu aimais (en dehors de la famille) te hais plus que tout et qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi! 

Shaolan: mais…

Tomoyo: la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras un peu plus avant de prendre un travail! Si tu continu comme ça Shaolan tu ne trouveras jamais de femmes! Tu finiras seul et détesté de tous!

Elle partit le laissant seul avec sa mauvaise humeur. Elle aimait Shaolan, il était comme un frère pour elle! Mais il l'énervait tellement en faisant se travail et en faisant souffrir Sakura! Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il l'aimait! 

Shaolan était dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas bougé mais il entendit des pleurs. Même la personne la plus idiote du monde aurait compris que c'était Sakura qui poussait ses pleurs. Il se leva et alla devant la porte de Sakura. Il frappa doucement.

Sakura: dégage Li!! Je ne veux pas te voir, et encore moins te parler!!

Shaolan ne répondit rien et partit, le cœur lourd… Elle le détestait, quoi de plus logique après avoir facilité l'assassina de son frère? Il alla dans une salle ou se trouvait des épées, et toutes sortes d'armes ainsi que des punching-ball… Il frappa de toutes ses forces dedans. Il enchaînait les coups, il avait de plus en plus mal aux mains mais il s'en fichait, il voulait que le mal qu'il éprouvait en lui disparaisse… Exctenuez par la scéance d'entraînement, il partit dans sa chambre ou il retrouva Eriol.

Shaolan(étonné): Eriol? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Eriol: Tomoyo m'a raconté pour Sakura et toi…

Shaolan(sombre): tu es venu me faire la moral toi aussi?

Eriol: non, je pense que tu sais que se que tu as fais en mal, tu n'as pas besoins de moi pour t'en rendre compte…je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais…

Shaolan: bien! Je viens de perdre la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée!…

Shaolan s'interrompit en entendant se qu'il avait dit…

Shaolan: heu…c'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire…je l'aime en tant qu'amie…

Eriol: arrête de te voiler la face…tu es tombé amoureux.

Shaolan: je ne pense pas connaître se sentiment un jour.

Eriol; pourtant tu le ressens. La douleur que tu as éprouvé quand tu l'as vu pleuré pour toi à été pire qu'un coup de poignard…

Shaolan(suspicieux): tu ne seras pas magiciens toi?

Eriol(souriant): disons que je suis très perspicaces…et puis j'ai déjà vécu se genre de chose avec Tomoyo…

Shaolan sourit tristement.

Shaolan: se n'est pas vraiment la même chose…toi tu n'as pas aidé à l'assasssina de sa famille…

Eriol: c'est vrai…

Il se leva et commença à partir.

Eriol: tu devrais t'excusez, même si tu penses que c'est inutile…

Il partit en laissant Shaolan avec ses pensées.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: un triste départ laetitia Normal laetitia 2 0 2007-10-19T05:24:00Z 2007-10-19T05:24:00Z 1 1182 6506 54 15 7673 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 18: un triste départ**

Shaolan était devant la porte de Sakura. Il frappa.

Sakura: je n'ai pas été assez clair tout à l'heure?

Shaolan: si, ne t'inquiète pas…je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses…je ne savais pas que mon client voulait tuer ton frère… Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura crois-moi…

Sakura ouvrit la porte, Shaolan eut son cœur qui se serra immédiatement. Il avait déjà vu le regard de Sakura lorsqu'elle était heureuse, elle avait toujours une petite lumière dans ses yeux qui la rendait vraiment attrayante mais aujourd'hui ses yeux avaient perdu tout leur éclats…par sa faute.

Sakura: tu crois vraiment que vais accepter tes excuses?

Shaolan: je sais bien que non…

Sakura: tu me dégoute! Moi, j'ai cru que tu pouvais changer, j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un de bien mais en fait tu n'es qu'un homme sans cœur!

Sakura allait rentrer mais il la retint par le bras. 

Shaolan: je veux bien que tu n'accepte pas mes excuses mais…j'aimerais que tu me crois…tu se que je t'ai dit est vrai…

Sakura: je sais, et je te crois mais a partir de maintenant je ne veux plus te voir…

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et la ferma à clef laissant Shaolan sur le pas de la porte.

Shaolan(pense): quand je pense que je me disais qu'avant elle me détestait! Maintenant je crois que ça a atteint le sommet!!

Il partit se coucher bien qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il revoyait toujours Sakura en train de pleurer. 

Shaolan(pense): arrête de me hanter! 

Le lendemain lorsque Shaolan alla dans le salon Tomoyo et Eriol s'y trouvaient déjà.

Tomoyo: je vois que tu te sens coupable…

Shaolan: et à quoi tu le vois?

Tomoyo: tu n'as pas réussis à trouver le sommeil, tu as des cernes énormes et tu as l'air exténué!

Shaolan: c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir…j'ai présenté mes excuses à Sakura hier…

Eriol: et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Shaolan: qu'elle ne les acceptait pas même si elle savait que j'étais sincère…

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas, elle va te pardonner un jour, à force de voir ta tête de chien battu tout les jours elle va bien finir par craquer!

Shaolan: en fait elle va retourné chez elle, comme ça elle pourra me détesté et m'oublié…

Tomoyo: quoi? Pourquoi?

Shaolan: c'est logique, maintenant que mon client a eu se qu'il voulait je n'ai plus besoins de retenir Sakura… et je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra rester…

Tomoyo: mais tu l'aimes! Tu ne vas pas laissez partir la femme que tu aimes!

Eriol: Tomoyo, c'est son choix…

Tomoyo: mais…

Eriol: ne t'inquiète pas, s'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ils seront ensembles car rien ne peut séparer des ames sœurs…

Shaolan se leva et partit. Il alla dans sa chambre, il regarda longuement la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de Sakura. 

Shaolan(pense): pourvu qu'elle l'ai laissé ouverte…

Il abaissa la poignée et poussa. La porte s'ouvrit, il soupira de soulagement. Sakura était allongé sur son lit, elle n'avait pas entendu Shaolan. Il s'assit sur le lit et elle se retourna.

Shaolan: avant de me frapper ou de me dire de dégagé laisse moi parler… il faudrait que tu fasses tes affaires, on te ramène chez toi… je ne pense pas que tu veuilles rester ici plus longtemps…

Il se leva et alla passer la porte.

Sakura: merci…

Shaolan(étonné): heu…de rien…

Il ferma la porte et soupira contre celle-ci, la vie allait être différente maintenant que Sakura ne serait plus là…

Sakura prépara ses affaires puis elle s'habilla très rapidement, elle sortit de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle y était entré la veille et se rendit dans la chambre de Yelan.

Yelan: Sakura, vous voulez me dire quelque chose?

Sakura: oui, je dois m'en allez et comme je vous apprécie énormément j'ai décidé de vous dire la vérité… Si j'étais ici, se n'était pas parce que j'étais la fiancée de Shaolan, j'étais sa prisonnière, un de ses clients voulait me mettre sur la touche le temps de tuer mon frère(sombre) maintenant que c'est fait je peux retourné chez moi… Alors je voulais vous dire au revoir…et je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir mentit tout se temps…

Elle s'inclina devant Yelan qui lui souri.

Yelan: je le savais… enfin, je savais que vous n'étiez pas la fiancée de Shaolan et je le regrettais profondément… Même si les raisons qui vous ont conduite ici ne sont pas honorable je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir rencontré…

Sakura: merci…vos kimono sont sur le lit…

Yelan: gardez les, je vous les ai donné.

Sakura(pleurant): merci Yelan!

Yelan prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Sakura: j'aimerais vous remercier de tout se que vous avez fait pour moi…

Yelan: il y a un moyen…

Sakura: lequel?

Yelan: je veux garder le contact avec vous, je vous écrirez, j'espère que vous me répondrez, j'espère que nous pourrons déjeuner ou dinner ensemble…

Sakura: se sera un plaisir pour moi!

Elle se détacha de Yelan et lui sourit…

Sakura(souriant): à la prochaine Yelan!

Elle sortit de la chambre et seulement à se moment Yelan laissa échapper une petite larme au coins de l'œil…Sakura parcourait les couloirs en regardant de tout les côtés…soudain elle trouva se qu'elle cherchait.

Sakura: Tomoyo!

Tomoyo s'arrêta et regarda Sakura, celle-ci arriva vers elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura: Tomoyo, je vais…

Tomoyo(la coupant): je sais…(elle lui prend les mains) promets moi que tu ne couperas pas le contact entre nous! Je veux qu'on aille se promener, faire les boutiques, manger et qu'on s'amuse ensemble!

Sakura: c'est promis! Je ne couperais pas le contact… je voulais te remercié parce que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver mon séjour agréable…enfin j'aurais préféré être dehors mais je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré! Tu es devenu une amie précieuse…

Tomoyo se jeta dans les bras de Sakura et pleura.

Tomoyo: toi aussi tu es la meilleure mie que je n'ai jamais eu! Alors promet moi que tu prendras bien soins de toi!

Sakura: je te le promet! Et toi aussi tu devras bien faire attention!

Tomoyo: je n'ai pas de problème pour ça… mais toi tu vas reprendre ton travail et il est dangereux…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas je serais prudente! Et je m'entraînerait beaucoup plus…

Tomoyo: parce que tu as réussi à te faire attrapé c'est ça?

Sakura(souriant): exact!

Tomoyo se détacha d'elle et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Tomoyo: tu vas beaucoup nous manqué à moi, Yelan et surtout à Shaolan.

Sakura: je ne crois pas…

Shaolan: et pourquoi?

Sakura se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Shaolan. Son visage devint beaucoup plus froid, se qui attrista Shaolan bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

Sakura: parce que les raisons de ma visite était plutôt étrange…je ne te tuerais pas, tu peux dormir tranquille, ton client ne peut pas en dire autant… si tu le revois tu 

pourras le lui dire…

Shaolan: je ne garde pas de contact avec mes clients une fois qu'ils ont se qu'ils voulaient…

Sakura: mouais…(elle lui tourne le dos) Tomoyo, on y va?

Tomoyo: tu ne veux pas que Shaolan vienne avec nous?

Sakura: je l'ai assez vu pour le restant de mes jours!

Tomoyo lança un regard navré à Shaolan et suivi Sakura. Une fois seul Shaolan s'autorisa à soupirer et a lacher une larme qu'il essuya rapidement.

Shaolan(pense): même si je l'aime, je ne dois pas pleurer…

Yelan: ça va aller mon fils?

Shaolan(surpris): mère! Depuis quand êtes-vous là?

Yelan: je viens d'arriver…ce départ nous attriste tous,n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici…je préfère qu'elle retourne chez elle. Nos chemins ne se croiseront plus jamais à présent…

Il partit à son bureau sous le regard de Yelan.

Yelan(pense): on ne sait pas se que l'avenir nous réserve Shaolan…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: une joyeuse visite laetitia Normal laetitia 2 0 2007-10-19T05:24:00Z 2007-10-19T05:24:00Z 1 1142 6284 52 14 7412 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 19: une joyeuse visite**

Sur le trajet qui devait la conduire chez elle, Sakura parla avec Tomoyo de divers sujet, soudain la voiture s'arrêta devant une maison de taille moyenne, avec deux étages, faites en crépit…elle était vraiment belle. Sakura sourit en reconnaissant sa maison. Sakura était chez elle…la première chose qu'elle fit en entrant fut d'ouvrir en grand toute les fenêtres. Tomoyo la regardait comme une mère regarde ses enfants joués…

Tomoyo: alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu peux sortir quand tu veux?

Sakura: je vais reprendre mes affaires ou je les avaient laissé! Mais dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes…

Tomoyo: ou?

Sakura: c'est une surprise…

Tomoyo repartit donc dans la voiture de Sakura. Elles arrivèrent devant un château du moyen age… Avant de sortir Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: tout se que tu auras vu durant l'après midi devra rester entre nous…personne ne doit être au courant…surtout pas Shaolan!

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien…mais tu commences à m'effrayer…

Sakura(souriant): il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois effrayer! Nous sommes toutes très gentille!

Elle sortit de la voiture suivi par Tomoyo. Elles rentrèrent dans le château. Tomoyo fut étonné de voir autant de jeune fille…

Tomoyo: heu…Sakura, ou sommes-nous?

Sakura: je te présente Hidest! La meilleure école d'espionnage qu'il existe! Seule les filles sont autorisé à y aller.

Tomoyo: c'était ton école…donc tu es venu voir la fille qui avait été capturé par Shaolan…je ne sais pas son nom…

Sakura: oui, je suis venu voir Kisa…

Sakura se dirigea vers une petite salle ou se trouvaient de vieilles femmes.

Femme1: Sakura!!

Les autres femmes se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leur bras.

Sakura: je vais bien…

Femme1: Kisa, nous a raconté que tu avais été kidnappé, malheureusement tu lui avais dit qu'on ne devait pas intervenir… Il ne t'a pas fait mal?

Sakura: non, il a été gentil avec moi… j'aimerais vous présenter Tomoyo Daidoji, c'est une femme très gentille que j'ai rencontré là-bas…

Les femmes se retournèrent vers Tomoyo qui les regardait ne sachant pas comment réagir… La femme qui parlait avec Sakura s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses 

bras.

Femme1: je suis Mishu, la directrice de Hidest, ravi de vous rencontrer…

Tomoyo: moi de même…

Mishu(à Sakura): tu l'as prévenu?

Sakura: oui, elle ne dira rien…

Mishu: bien…sinon, Sakura tu voulais voir quelqu'un en particulier non?

Sakura: oui…tu peux me dire dans quel classe se trouve Kisa?

Mishu: elle est en 580...

Sakura: d'accord…on se reverra plus tard!

Sakura fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce.

Tomoyo: elle a l'air vraiment gentille ta directrice!

Sakura: elle est strict et dure mais elle est toujours juste et se soucie toujours de ses élèves qu'elles soient dans son école ou à la retraite!

Tomoyo: elle semblait connaître les emploies du temps par cœur…

Sakura: lorsque l'on se trouve dans un endroit on doit tout en connaître, c'est la base de l'espionnage…

Tomoyo: ha…

Sakura: je peux te demander un service?

Tomoyo: bien sûr!

Sakura: j'aimerais que tu…..

Kisa POV: 

Kisa(pense): qu'est-ce qu'il est ennuyeux se cours! Elle ne sait pas le rendre intéressant! Mais bon, je dois m'accrocher, je dois avoir les meilleures notes possible! Je 

l'ai promis à Sakura! Sakura…j'espère que tu vas bien…

On frappa à la porte.

Prof: entrez!

Une jeune femme d'environ 26 ans, brune aux cheveux long et aux yeux couleurs améthyste, entra.

Femme: excusez-moi je voudrais parler à Kisa Soma, s'il vous plait… c'est un 160...

La professeur fronça les sourcils, un 160...

Kisa(pense): si je me souviens bien, un 160 c'est un membre important qui est sur le point de mourir demande à voir quelqu'un…mais qui voudrait bien me voir en 

cas de mort?…

Soudain je sentis mon cœur se serré, il n'y avait que Sakura qui pouvait être dans cette situation…

Prof: bien, Mlle Soma vous pouvez y aller.

Je sortis sous le regard des autres. La jeune femme me sourit chaleureusement…comment pouvait-on sourire dans de tel circonstance!? Je sortis et elle referma la 

porte. Mais à la place de s'en aller, elle resta devant moi.

Kisa: on ne s'en va pas?

Femme: non, il faut juste que tu te retourne…

Je me retournais méfiante lorsque je vis Sakura. Les larmes aux yeux je me jetais dans ses bras.

Normal POV:

Kisa: Sakura! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!

Sakura: moi aussi Kisa!

Elles se détachèrent lentement.

Kisa: mais tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir…alors pourquoi un 160?

Sakura: parce que c'était le seul moyen de te faire sortir de cours!

Kisa: mais si tu étais rentré on m'aurait laissé sortir sans problème!

Sakura: oui mais tu n'aurais pas eu la surprise… j'ai préféré que se soit Tomoyo qui t'amène…

Kisa se tourna vers Tomoyo et s'inclina devant elle.

Kisa: merci beaucoup… il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu…vous n'êtes pas de Hidest n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo: non, je n'ai jamais d'école d'espionnage…je suis la fiancée du cousin de Shaolan Li…

Kisa(sombre): ha…

Sakura: elle est vraiment gentille ne t'inquiète pas… elle n'est pas comme Shaolan…

Kisa se retourna brusquement vers Sakura et la dévisagea un certain temps avant de baisser la tête.

Sakura: qu'y a-t-il? Ha oui…tu es surprise que j'appel Shaolan Li par son prénom…c'est ça?

Kisa: oui…je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse devenir proche de quelqu'un qui vous kidnappe…

Sakura: nous sommes devenu proche mais maintenant je ne veux plus le revoir…

Kisa: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce qu'a cause de lui j'ai perdu ma seul famille…(souriant) bon, si on sortait en ville mangé une glace?

Kisa: et mes cours?

Sakura: je te donnerais une excuse et je te donnerais des cours de rattrapage si tu en as besoins…

Kisa: eh bien allons-y alors!

Elles partirent toutes les trois et allèrent dans le centre ville pour manger une glace…

Kisa: je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais m'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un!

Sakura: moi c'est pareil… Alors, tu as réussis ton examen?

Kisa: oui…j'ai presque eu la note maximal…il ne me restait qu'un point!

Sakura: je vois…donc je reste la meilleure!

Tomoyo: tu avais la note maximal!?

Kisa: oui! C'était et c'est toujours la meilleure élève qu'Hidest a jamais eu! Elle est fantastique! Elle sait tout faire!

Tomoyo sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Kisa tandis que Sakura rougissait en mangeant sa glace.

Vers la fin d'après midi, Tomoyo et Sakura raccompagnèrent Kisa à Hidest puis elles repartirent.

Tomoyo: elle t'admire… Quoi de plus logique…tu es douée en tout, tu es belle, et tu es très gentille!

Sakura: mais elle est pareil que moi…

Tomoyo: presque…mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, on dirait des sœurs…

Sakura souria et s'arrêta. 

Sakura: on est arrivé chez toi…tu diras bonjour à Yelan de ma part…

Tomoyo: d'accord, à la prochaine!

Tomoyo sortit de la voiture et rentra chez elle. Elle fut immédiatement accosté par Shaolan.

Shaolan: comment va Sakura? Elle était contente de retourner chez elle?

Tomoyo: elle va bien et elle était très contente de retourner chez elle…

Shaolan: tant mieux…vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Tomoyo: je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire…

Elle partit dans sa chambre et Shaolan commença à s'interroger…Tomoyo ne lui cachait jamais rien…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: un rendez-vous****…**

Il devait s'être écoulé dix mois depuis que Sakura et Tomoyo avait rendu visite à Kisa. Mais Sakura et Tomoyo se voyait souvent. Sakura déjeunait souvent avec Yelan également. Et aujourd'hui, Sakura avait un rendez-vous avec Tomoyo pour déjeuner… Tomoyo l'avait appelé hier…

**Flash-back**

Sakura: mushi mushi?

Tomoyo: Sakura? C'est Tomoyo!

Sakura: ha Tomoyo! Comment ça va?

Tomoyo: bien…qu'est-ce que tu fais demain? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire!

Sakura: eh bien…on peut se voir pour le déjeuner si tu veux…ou alors tu me le dit maintenant si c'est très pressé…

Tomoyo: non, sa pourra attendre demain! Bon on se retrouve demain, à 12h au restaurant Satsimi…

Sakura: d'accord…

Tomoyo: bon alors à demain!

Et elle raccrocha

**Fin du Flash-back**

Sakura(pense): j'espère que se n'est pas trop grave… Sa avait l'air tellement urgent…

Sakura entendit du bruit et une agitation qui semblait pour le moins étrange dans se restaurant… c'est à se moment là qu'elle vit Tomoyo arriver en courant.

Tomoyo(en la prenant dans ses bras): Sakura!! Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir! J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas d'être venu ici…je devais absolument te

parler…

Elles détachèrent et Tomoyo s'assit en face de Sakura.

Sakura: sa ne me dérange pas…ce n'est pas trop grave? Tu as l'air paniqué…

Tomoyo: je le suis un peu…mon mariage est dans une semaine!

Sakura: ha oui c'est vrai! Tu dois être ravi! La famille d'Eriol peut venir?

Tomoyo: oui…en fait tout est parfait…sauf qu'il nous faut les témoins pour la répétition!

Sakura: tu veux toujours que je sois ton témoin?

Tomoyo: bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais voulu en changer…

Sakura: c'est quand la répétition?

Tomoyo: demain soir…

Sakura: demain soir!!

Tomoyo: oui, je sais que c'est court mais j'ai vraiment besoins de toi!

Sakura: j'essaierais d'annulé toutes mes affaires de demain soir mais je ne te promets rien…je viendrais dès que je le peux…

Tomoyo: merci, tu es un amour!

Sakura lui sourit, et leva le regard vers l'entré.

Sakura: mais c'est….

Tomoyo: quoi?

Sakura: c'est Yelan là-bas non?

Tomoyo se retourna et vit Yelan. Celle-ci les avait vu aussi. Elle lui fit signe et Yelan vint s'asseoir avec elles.

Sakura: comment allez-vous Yelan?

Yelan: bien et toi petite Sakura?

Sakura: bien, je suis épanouie! J'ai plein de travail et des affaires vraiment intéressante!

Yelan: et que faites-vous ici toute les deux?

Sakura: Tomoyo me parlait de son mariage avec Eriol.

Tomoyo: au faites, est-ce qu'il faut que je rajoute un couvert pour ton petit copain?

Sakura: non, c'est inutile, je n'en ai pas…

Yelan et Tomoyo: quoi?! Une fille aussi mignonne que toi, sans petit copain? Les hommes de cette ville sont fou!

Sakura: ha….dis-moi Tomoyo, tu veux que je mette quoi pour ton mariage? Parce qu'il faudrait que je me prenne la tenu dans la semaine, il ne faut pas que je

traîne…

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai déjà cousu…elles n'attendent plus que toi!

Sakura: **les **tenues? Tu en as fait plusieurs?

Tomoyo: oui! Une pour l'église, une pour l'après-midi et une pour la soirée!(avec des étoiles dans les yeux) hoooo! Tu seras magnifique dedans!

Sakura eu une goutte manga tandis que Yelan souriait.

Yelan: il y aura combien d'invité?

Tomoyo: c'est une surprise…avec Eriol nous tenons à se que les gens invité à notre mariage en sache le moins possible comme ça, il y aura une surprise pour tout le

monde!

Sakura: c'est vrai que se n'est pas plus mal comme ça les clans ne peuvent pas se former…

Yelan: vous avez vraiment pensé à tout… tout est fin près alors?

Tomoyo: oui…il n'y a plus que les répétitions et dans une semaine c'est le grand jour! Je suis tellement excité! J'ai hate de revoir tout le monde et de devenir enfin

madame Hiragasawa!

Yelan: je me souviens que la semain avant mon mariage j'étais excité comme une puce… mais je paniquais beaucoup également parce que je voulais que tout soit

parfait!

Tomoyo: tout sera parfait puisque je serais entourée des gens que j'aime de tout mon cœur…et je pense que les invités feront tout pour que le plus beau jour de

notre vie ne sois pas gaché!

Sakura: je suis du même avis…

Yelan: il faut juste espéré qu'il n'y aura pas de personne idiote…

Tomoyo: je m'en fiche, tant que je suis avec Eriol rien de mauvais pourra m'arriver…on s'aime et on va se marier…

Sakura: je t'envie tu sais! Tu as trouvé ton ame sœur…

Tomoyo: je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi! Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui sera fait pour toi sans aucun problème(pense) je suis convaincu que c'est déjà fait

d'ailleurs…

Les trois femmes finirent leur repas et repartirent chez elle. Sakura alla à son bureau, elle annula le plus d'affaires possible. Elle pourrait être à la répétition à 21

heures… elle téléphona à Tomoyo pour la prévir… Celle-ci semblait contente qu'elle ai pu se libéré…

Le soir, Sakura rentra chez elle, elle enfila une robe toute simple blanche et partit. Sur la route elle appela Tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo? Je vous rejoins ou?

Tomoyo: à l'église Notre Dame…tu vois ou elle se trouve?

Sakura: oui… je serai là-bas dans dix minutes!

Elle raccrocha et dix minutes plus tard elle se garait devant une petite église… Elle était assez simple et petite mais elle était toute mignonne. Sakura mis du temps

avant de trouver une porte ouverte! Lorsqu'elle entra elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un prêtre…

Sakura: excusez moi je suis en retard…

Prêtre: ce n'est pas grave… pouvons-nous commencer?

Tomoyo: oui, le témoins d'Eriol ne peut pas venir se soir…

Ils firent la répétition plusieurs fois pour être sûr que Sakura est tout compris puis ils sortirent de l'église. Sakura fit la bise à Eriol.

Sakura: je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire bonjours tout à l'heure! Comment vas-tu?

Eriol: un peu nerveux mais ça va! Et toi?

Sakura: bien! J'ai juste eu du mal à trouver une porte ouverte!

Tomoyo(riant): c'est pour ça que tu étais en retard?

Sakura: oui… bon je dois y allé! J'ai encore du travail!

Tomoyo: j'aimerais bien que le jour de mon mariage tu viennes à 9heures chez moi…comme ça on aura le temps de se préparer!

Sakura(souriant): d'accord! Au revoir!

Elle partit en faisant signe à ses amis. Une fois qu'elle fut partit Eriol se tourna vers Tomoyo.

Eriol: tu ne lui a rien dit?

Tomoyo: je préfère qu'elle ai la surprise…et puis comme ça je suis sure qu'elle vienne!

Eriol(prenant Tomoyo dans ses bras): tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonnée…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre21: le mariage**

Sakura se réveilla doucement. Elle regarda son réveil, 7h00...dans quelques heures à peine Tomoyo se marierait… Elle se leva et s'habilla. Il était 8h30 lorsqu'elle eut finit. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et alla chez Tomoyo…sur le pas de la porte, elle se stoppa.

Sakura(pense): la dernière fois que je suis rentré dans cette maison c'était lorsque Shaolan m'a kidnappé…(son regard s'assombrit en pensant à Shaolan) j'espère

que je ne le croiserais pas… en théorie il doit être à son bureau…

Elle frappa à la porte et Shurei vint ouvrir, il fut un peu étonné de voir Sakura…

Shurei: Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura: oui…

Shurei: vous avez changé…vous êtes devenu  encore plus belle!

Sakura(rosissant): ha…merci…

Il la fit entrer et Sakura frappa à la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo celle-ci ouvrit immédiatement et fit entrer Sakura.

Tomoyo: bonjours! Tiens tu vas mettre cette robe là!

Elle lui tendit une robe avec des coutures violettes, des rubans violets et le tissu était d'un rose presque blanc… malgré qu'il y avait des rubans et des volants(c'est

Tomoyo, hein! On peut pas la changer!) la robe restait simple… Sakura la mit et Tomoyo prit immédiatement une caméra et la filma en tournant autours sous l'œil

gênée de Sakura…

Sakura: heu…Tomoyo…Tu devrais peut être te préparer…moi c'est pas très important!

Tomoyo: tu rigoles! Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur! Il faut que tu sois splendide! Ce n'est pas très difficile, tu es tellement belle naturellement!

Sakura rougit. Tomoyo posa se caméra.

Tomoyo: tu peux m'aider à mettre ma robe de marier?

Sakura: bien sûr.

La robe de Tomoyo lui arrivait au pied, on ne distinguait pas les chaussures… Le haut lui découvrait les épaules mais il lui recouvrait les bras et il était serré au niveau

du buste. Elle délia ses cheveux qui lui arrivait à la taille, elle attacha juste un ruban blanc transparent  dans ses cheveux…Sakura la regarda.

Sakura: Tomoyo, tu es magnifique! Tout les garçons voudront te sauté dessus!

Tomoyo: merci…

Elle regarda la pendule qui était dans sa chambre.

Tomoyo: c'est bientôt l'heure…on y va?

Sakura: oui…

Elles sortirent et virent Yelan dans un de ses plus beau kimono.

Yelan: vous êtes ravissante, surtout toi Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: merci…votre kimono vous va parfaitement!

Yelan sourit. Elles allèrent dans le salon qui était rempli de personne que Sakura n'avait jamais vu…elle resta un peu en retrait. Lorsque Tomoyo arriva dans la pièce

tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle, ils étaient tous ébloui par sa beauté.

Sakura: ou est Eriol?

Tomoyo: il est déjà à l'église avec son témoin et certaine personne de sa famille… On va les rejoindre…

Ils sortirent tous et se rendirent à l'église, tout les banc furent pris, il y avait même certaine personne qui devaient rester debout… Sakura se plaça ou on lui avait dit,

elle avait un grand sourire, elle vit Eriol arriver. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait son sourire s'envola et son regard s'assombrit.

Eriol: bonjours Sakura! Comment vas-tu?

Sakura(souriant à Eriol): bien et toi? Pas trop nerveux?

Eriol: non…je suis très heureux…

Ils se mirent tous en place. Sakura ignorant superbement Shaolan qui s'était approché d'elle pour lui dire bonjours, celui-ci le remarqua et repris sa place…la

musique commença et Tomoyo apparue…Eriol rougit en la voyant, Shaolan sourit en le remarquant. Sakura regardait Tomoyo avec un sourire bienveillant.

Une heure plus tard la cérémonie prit fin et il partirent tous dans une salle. Ils avaient demandé à un orchestre de jouer… Sakura allait rentré dans la salle lorsque

Tomoyo lui prit le bras et l'entraina dans les toilettes. Elle lui donna une autre robe.

Sakura: Tomoyo, tu es sûre que je dois me changer?

Tomoyo: oui, tu seras mieux dans celle-ci…

Sakura prit la robe et se changea. Elle portait désormais une robe qui lui arrivait sous les genoux, blache avec des coutures bleu. Derrière la robe lui arrivait jusqu'au

pieds.

Tomoyo: tu es très belle…

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque Sakura lui agrippa le bras.

Sakura: pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y aurait Shaolan?

Tomoyo: parce que je voulais être sûre que tu viennes et je ne voulais pas voir se regard lorsqu'on te parle de lui…

Elles ressortirent des toilettes attirants tous les regards. Tomoyo alla rejoindre Eriol et Sakura alla voir Yelan.

Yelan: tu es encore plus joli que tout à l'heure…

Sakura: merci…Tomoyo a vraiment un don pour la couture…c'est dommage qu'elle ne fait styliste…

Yelan: pour ça il faudrait que tu sois le mannequin!

Sakura: mais je n'aurais jamais le temps pour ça, et j'aime trop mon métier pour l'abandonné!

Yelan: je vois ça… mais on  dirait qu'il t'empêche de trouver un homme…

Sakura: ho non…si je veux en trouver un, il n'y a aucun problème…

Yelan: tu es donc seule… tu n'as pas de cavalier…ça tombe bien… ne bouge pas je reviens.

Yelan partit précipitamment et Sakura resta planté en plein milieu de la salle. Quelques minutes on lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule elle se retourna et faillit s'étouffé.

Yelan(souriant): ça va allé?

Sakura(toussant): oui…

Yelan: voilà ton cavalier! Vous étiez tout les deux témoins et Shaolan n'a pas de cavalière non plus!

Shaolan: mère… Sakura ne veut peut être pas que je sois son cavalier.

Sakura: mais si! Je suis d'accord!

Elle prit Shaolan par le bras sous le sourire de Yelan. Ils s'éloignèrent d'elle.

Yelan(pense): qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour ces amies!

Sakura entraîna Shaolan à l'écart dans le petit jardin à côté de la salle. Là, elle lui lacha le bras. Et s'écarta de Shaolan, dos à lui.

Shaolan: je suis content de voir que tu vas bien…

Sakura(se retournant vers lui les yeux plein de haine): j'allais bien! Ne vous faites pas des idées, si j'ai accepté d'être votre cavalière c'est pour faire plaisir à Yelan!

Shaolan(soupirant): je sais… sinon comment va les affaires?

Sakura: ça ne vous regarde pas…ha si…il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez…j'ai retrouvé votre client, il est mort… je n'ai pas pu le tuer de mes propres mains…

Shaolan: j'en suis heureux…

Sakura(étonnée): pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes une tueuse pour ce type.

Sakura: baka! Je voulais venger ma famille!

Shaolan: elle est venger, puisque son assassin est mort…

Sakura ne répondit pas, sachant que Shaolan avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre devant lui…  Shaolan s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque.

Shaolan(à son oreille): tu es vraiment très belle…

Sakura rougit furieusement avant de s'éloigné de Shaolan.

Sakura: je  vous interdit de m'approcher autant! Surtout lorsque nous sommes seul…

Shaolan(séducteur): pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que je ne tiens pas à se que vous m'approchiez!

À se moment là Yelan s'approcha.

Yelan: ha Sakura! Tomoyo te cherche, elle veut que tu mettes sa robe du soir…

Sakura: mais je viens juste de mettre celle-ci!

Yelan: je sais mais elle m'a dit que les danses allaient bientôt commencer et qu'il ferait bientôt nuit…

Sakura soupira et partit. Yelan se tourna alors vers son fils.

Yelan: elle t'en veut toujours?

Shaolan: j'ai même l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant!

Yelan: ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne fera rien de mal aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de Tomoyo et elle ne veut pas le gacher…

Shaolan: je sais…

Il partit à son tour.

Sakura sortit des toilettes avec une autre tenu plus osées que les autres… elle portait une robe noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou, avec un décoleté plongeant et son

dos était nu…

Sakura: Tomoyo, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop?

Tomoyo: mais non! Tu es magnifique comme ça!

Elle sortir et Sakura alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle se trouvait à la même table que Tomoyo et Eriol et elle remarqua qu'il y avait Shaolan à côté d'elle…

Tomoyo: ha Shaolan tu es à notre table! Quel hasard!

Sakura fronça les sourcils…Elle doutait que se ne soit pas un hasard! Elle s'assit en faisant attention à ne pas toucher Shaolan. Ils mangèrent en discutant, lorsque la

musique commença. Les mariées ouvrirent la danse…c'était une valse. Certains couples les rejoignirent peu à peu.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: Une soirée amusante…**

Shaolan se pencha vers Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Shaolan: accepterais-tu de danser avec moi?

Sakura(souriant, à son oreille): et pourquoi accepterais-je?

Shaolan(à l'oreille): parce ce que sa ferais plaisir à Tomoyo, que tu t'amuse plus lorsqu'on danse et parce que tu as envie d'aller danser!

Sakura le regarda et il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit en souriant.

Sakura(pense): sourie…il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose!

Shaolan mis une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et de son autre main il lui prit sa main. Ils commencèrent à danser, Sakura était assez heureuse, bien qu'elle eut du mal a le reconnaître…Shaolan dansait merveilleusement bien. Les personnes environnantes trouvaient qu'ils formaient un beau couple et qu'ils s'entendaient bien… Une autre danse commença. C'était de la musique moderne! La plus grande partit des couples alla se rasseoir. Sur la piste il ne restait que Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol retenu par Tomoyo. Sakura commença à danser, tout comme à la dernière fête, les hommes ne restèrent pas indifférents au déhancher de la jeune femme. Ils se levaient tous au fur et à mesure. Leur femmes ou compagne venaient à leur tour sur scène.

Shaolan(à Sakura): la jalousie fait parfois des miracles!

Sakura: je sais! Ça à toujours été ma tactique préféré pour forcer les gens à danser!

Une chanson commença, c'était du zouk. Shaolan prit Sakura par la taille et la colla contre lui.

Sakura(rouge et se voulant froide): je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher comme ça!

Shaolan: pourtant ça se danse comme ça le zouk…alors je suis obligé! Et puis tant que tu ne m'appelleras pas par mon prénom et que je veux que tu me tutoie aussi!

Sakura: pourquoi? On est pas si proche que ça!

Shaolan(la collant encore plus, sensuellement): on était proche… 

Sakura ferma les yeux puis elle les rouvrit. Shaolan semblait avoir encore plus de charme qu'avant. Et sentir son corps collé contre le sien était assez troublant…

Shaolan: est-ce que c'est toi qui choisit tes affaires?

Sakura: oui…je ne suis pas comme vous! Je réfléchis avant d'accepter quelque chose!

Shaolan: je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi…c'est pour ça que je t'admire…

Sakura releva son regard vers lui. Le zouk laissa place à un langoureux slow. Shaolan plaça ses mains différemment et approcha Sakura.

Shaolan(à l'oreille): je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais… je crois que c'est la première fois d'ailleurs, avant je me fichais un peu des autres mais toi, je ne supportais pas te voir pleuré, et j'ai été assez triste lorsque notre relation a régressé… c'était la première fois que je tenais à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ma famille…

Sakura resta assez étonné. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shaolan.

Sakura: je t'ai pardonné depuis le temps…mais je persiste à dire que tu devrais changer d'emploie…

Shaolan: je sais…

Sakura soupira et se laissa bercer dans les bras de Shaolan. Celui-ci regarda Sakura. Sentir son corps, se corps si envieux contre lui le rendait fou… Il serra un peu plus Sakura contre lui. Yelan les observait de loin avec un sourire.

Yelan(pense): ils vont tellement bien ensemble! Si seulement ils pouvaient redevenir aussi proche qu'il y a un an!

La musique devint plus rapide pourtant Shaolan ne lacha pas Sakura et ils continuaient toujours leur slow. Se fut lorsque Tomoyo frappa doucement l'épaule de Shaolan que le jeune couple revint à la réalité…

Plus tard dans la soirée.

Eriol: et maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous! La jarretière!!

Tous les hommes crièrent tandis que Tomoyo allait au milieu de la piste de danse. Les enchère commencèrent. La jarretière était très haute jusqu'à se que Sakura reprenne les choses en main. La jarretière était plus bas que jamais. Shaolan décida que se serait le meilleur moment pour agir! La jarretière remonta. Sakura et Shaolan se livrèrent un combat sans merci. Shaolan mit de l'argent dans une corbeille.

Eriol: bien! La chanson est terminé! Qui est la dernière personne a avoir mit de l'argent dans la corbeille??

Tout le monde désigna Shaolan.

Eriol: allez Shaolan, vient enlevé la jarretière.

Homme: avec les dents!!

Tout le monde ria et Shaolan s'avança vers Tomoyo, celle-ci était légèrement rouge.

Shaolan(tout bas): ne t'inquiète pas Tomoyo, sa ne durera pas longtemps…

Tomoyo(murmurant): merci…

Il se baissa et mordit la jarretière en la faisant descendre sous les applaudissements de la salle. Il repartit avec la jarretière à la main et alla à sa table.

Sakura: y a rien a  faire! Tu resteras toujours un coureur de jupon!

Shaolan(souriant et à l'oreille de Sakura): tu aurais préféré que je le fasse sur toi?

Sakura(rosissant): non, certainement pas! Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'es pas le meilleur!

Shaolan: mais tu n'as jamais testé…

Sakura: je fais confiance à mon amie qui est une experte en la matière!

Shaolan ria et partit dehors en entraînant Sakura avec lui. Ils étaient seul dans la nuit. Le froid transperça Sakura qui ne put retenir un frisson. Shaolan retira sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Shaolan se retourna avec un sourire chaleureux.

Sakura: pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

Shaolan: sa faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu prononcé mon prénom! Ça me fait plaisir d'entre que finalement on est proche…

Sakura: ne te fais pas d'idée…c'est sortit tout seul…

Shaolan(s'approchant): justement…

Sakura: on retourne dans la salle maintenant?

Shaolan: hummm…je ne sais pas…

Sakura: quoi? Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me montrer?

Shaolan(s'approchant d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras, murmurant): il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde…ne me gifle pas après se que je vais faire…

Il approcha son visage de celui de Sakura et l'embrassa doucement. Sakura ferma les lèvres immédiatement. Mais Shaolan passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne put que les ouvrir devant un acte aussi doux. Il inséra sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura qui poussa un léger soupire. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui…

??: et moi qui croyais que vous n'alliez plus jamais vous parler!

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Tomoyo et à Eriol.

Shaolan: c'est pas se que vous croyez…

Eriol: mais on ne crois rien…on observe.

Sakura: c'est parce que Shaolan avait remarqué que quelqu'un nous observait…alors il m'a embrassé…

Tomoyo: je vois…un réflexe! Comme lorsque Yelan croyait que vous étiez ensemble.

Shaolan: on peut dire ça comme ça…

Les jeunes mariés sourirent et Tomoyo s'en alla avec Sakura.

Eriol: avoue que tu en avait envie depuis que tu l'as revue!

Shaolan: c'est vrai…mais se n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai embrassée… C'était vraiment parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui nous observait… il me semblait que c'était un

homme et je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit que Sakura soit célibataire…

Eriol: je vois… Tu veux qu'elle soit à toi durant toute la soirée…

Shaolan: je ne la verrais certainement plus après alors je veux en profité un maximum…

Eriol(prenant Shaolan par les épaules): bon, on va les rejoindre alors!

Il sourit et ils repartirent dans la salle. Sakura et Tomoyo discutaient joyeusement, les deux hommes remarquèrent quand même que Tomoyo était rose…

Eriol: de quoi vous parlez?

Tomoyo: de rien…

Eriol: Tomoyo, je te connais! Tu n'es pas rouge pour un rien!

Sakura: en fait je lui demandais si vous comptiez créer une famille bientôt?

Shaolan(qui n'avait rien compris): une famille?   

Eriol(rouge): heu…on n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé…mais on en fondra une c'est sûre!

Shaolan les regardait incompréhensif. Sakura le remarqua et se moqua un peu.

Sakura: non…monsieur Li, n'a pas compris! C'est bizarre! Je croyais qu'il comprenait toujours tout! Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas si expérimenté que ça!

Shaolan: ça dépend dans quel domaine!

Sakura décida de ne pas relever le sous-entendu de Shaolan.

Shaolan: alors qu'est-ce que sa signifie "créer une famille"?

Sakura: ça signifie avoir des enfants! C'est pas vrai! Tu es vraiment idiot!

Shaolan posa sa main sur la taille de Sakura et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent tous jusqu'à pas d'heure… Sakura était épuisée et tout les invités étaient

partis lorsqu'elle décida de rentré.

Sakura: bon Tomoyo moi je rentre…je suis fatigué et je dois me levé dans quelques heures pour le travail!

Tomoyo: d'accord! On se revoie bientôt hein?

Sakura: oui, bien sûr! Bonne lune de miel!

Les jeunes mariés rougirent et firent signe à Sakura. Shaolan l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Shaolan: ça va allé?

Sakura: oui bien sûr! Je sais conduire tout de même!

Shaolan sourit et referma la portière.

Shaolan: j'étais content de te revoir Sakura.

Elle lui sourit et démarra.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: une mission étrange.**

Quelques heures plus tard Sakura se réveilla. Elle était encore fatigué mais elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une douche. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'habilla après avoir mangé rapidement elle alla à son agence. Elle s'assit à son bureau et on vint frapper à la porte.

Sakura: entrez!

Elle resta surprise en voyant la personne qui entrait.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shaolan: j'aurais besoins de tes services pour une affaire…

Sakura: tu te fou de moi!

Shaolan(sérieux): tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ça? Je ne  plaisante jamais avec les affaires.

Sakura(sérieuse): et pourquoi j'accepterais? Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir des gens!

Shaolan: cette fois, personne ne devra souffrir. J'ai juste besoins que tu m'accompagne..

Sakura: tu n'as pas d'autre pimbêche à qui le proposer?

Shaolan: disons que toute les pimbêche ne savent pas se battre et qu'elles n'ont pas toute ton expérience…

Sakura: ça consisterais en quoi ta mission?

Shaolan: j'ai un rendez-vous dans un des plus grand building…nous devons y rester enfermé plusieurs jour pour conclure une affaire de la plus haute importance(en

voyant le regard de Sakura) ne t'inquiète pas! Il ne s'agit pas de tuer ou de faire souffrir quelqu'un! C'est un contrat avec des entreprises… Bref, j'aimerais que tu

viennes avec moi puisque nous devons amené une compagne et que certaine personne se trouvant là-bas veulent me tuer…

Sakura: attends… tu veux que je sois ta baby-sitter?

Shaolan: non, je ne suis pas un enfant! Tu n'auras pas à me garder… juste faire attention…

Sakura: je ne suis pas un garde du corps! Ce n'est pas ça mon travail! Je refuse de jouer les nounous!

Shaolan: je t'en pris Sakura! Mère serait déjà plus confiante et en plus sa ne sera pas vraiment contraignant…

Sakura: il faut que je me fasse passé pour ta fiancée! C'est déjà très contraignant!

Shaolan: tu l'as déjà fais… Allez Sakura…

Sakura l'observa longuement, Shaolan lui lançait un regard de chien battu et elle ne pu résister longtemps.

Sakura: d'accord! Mais je veux des précisions…

Shaolan: vas-y pose les questions…

Sakura: pour commencer c'est dans quel building?

Shaolan: ha Tokyo Place…

Sakura: mais c'est une banque!

Shaolan: doublement gardé donc!

Sakura: ensuite c'est pour combien de temps?

Shaolan: deux ou trois jours… on dort là-bas.

Sakura: qui sera présent à cette "réunion"?

Shaolan: ils n'ont pas voulu me donner les noms…

Sakura(méfiante): alors comment tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui veulent te tuer?

Shaolan: parce que presque toute les personnes importante veulent me voir mort! Je pensais que tu le saurais!

Sakura: en même temps qui n'aurait pas envie de te tuer!

Shaolan: tu es très réconfortante quand tu t'y mets!

Sakura(souriant sadiquement): je te mets dans l'ambiance!

Shaolan: enfin… ne prends pas d'affaire. Tomoyo s'en charge. Elle t'a créé des vêtements. Je viendrais te chercher ici dans deux jours à 20heure. Soit à l'heure…

Sakura: je suis toujours à l'heure quand c'est important!

Shaolan lui sourit et sortit de son bureau.

Deux jours plus tard.

Shaolan regarda sa montre 20h30...il décida d'entrer dans l'agence de Sakura, il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle était dans son fauteuil, dos à lui. Elle avait ses longue jambes posé sur son bureau et elle était apparemment en pleine discussion.

Sakura: non…je serais de retour d'ici peu… je te promets que nous irons en vacances ensembles! Oui je sais les dates… non n'insiste pas tu ne le sauras pas! Bon écoute je dois y allé…oui une mission….je te rappellerais une fois fini! Je t'embrasse fort fort fort fort!

Elle reposa son combiné, elle semblait réfléchir.

Shaolan: je croyais que tu étais toujours à l'heure pour les choses importantes…

Sakura se retourna et enleva rapidement ses jambes de son bureau. Elle le fixa puis après quelques secondes elle ajouta.

Sakura: c'était plus important…

Shaolan: hum…ton copain est plus important que tes missions, c'est logique après tout…

Sakura: serais-tu jaloux par hasard?

Shaolan: pas le moins du monde!

Sakura prit ses clés et elle sortit suivi de près par Shaolan, elle prit une sac à dos dans l'entrée et attendit qu'il ouvre la voiture pour entré.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac à dos?

Sakura: connaissant Tomoyo comme je la connais, je me suis dis que prendre une tenu en plus ne serait pas du luxe!je n'ai pas pris d'arme puisqu'ils vont sûrement

nous fouiller…

Shaolan: bonne déduction… Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes…

Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne dizaine de minutes puis Shaolan posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversation de Sakura.

Shaolan: qui est ton petit copain?

Sakura(étonnée): pourquoi tu veux savoir?

Shaolan: comme ça…je m'interroge c'est tout…

Sakura(souriant): eh bien tu ne le sauras pas!

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura(détournant la conversation): et puis pourquoi tu me parle d'un petit copain?

Shaolan: tu étais avec lui au téléphone tout à l'heure et c'est à cause de lui qu'on est en retard! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir.

Sakura le regarda un instant étonnée puis elle regarda la route avec un léger sourire.

Shaolan: pourquoi se sourire?

Sakura: on est arrivé!

Il arrêta la voiture et ils sortirent. Ils rentrèrent dans le grand building, ils furent fouillé par les deux gorilles qui gardaient l'entrée puis ils furent invités à se rendre au

vingtième étages. Là, ils virent qu'ils y avaient déjà des hommes avec leur compagne qui les attendaient. Sakura regarda tout le monde. Les hommes étaient

essentiellement petit et ventripotent leur compagne était a peu de chose près à la même carrure. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que Shaolan était de loin le plus

bel homme qui se trouvait présent ici! Un homme mince s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire.

Homme: ha Shaolan Li! Quel honneur!

Shaolan: bonjour monsieur Hikawa! Je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto…

Hikawa: mais se n'est pas la célèbre espionne?

Shaolan: mais c'est également ma fiancée…

Hikawa: eh bien mlle Kinomoto je me demande comment vous avez fait pour acceptez une telle demande!

Sakura(souriant): moi aussi!

Shaolan lui pressa doucement la main. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Finalement Hikawa partit et Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura. Celle-ci

l'emmena dans les toilettes, ils y entrèrent après s'être assuré que personne ne les regardait.

Sakura: tu ne m'avais pas dit que je devais me faire passer pour ta fiancée!

Shaolan: je sais! Mais si je ne dis pas sa ils vont croire que tu es l'affaires d'une nuit et je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense ça de nous deux… maintenant on va allé se

changer…

Il entrebâilla la porte et regarda dans tout les côtés avant de sortir suivi par Sakura. Celle-ci alla chercher les clés et alla dans sa chambre… Elle ouvrit la porte et

entra. Elle se stoppa sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle vit que la chambre comportait un lit double…

Sakura: ho non c'est pas vrai…

Shaolan: quoi?

Elle entra en entraînant Shaolan avec elle.

Sakura: il n'y a qu'un lit double! Comment on va faire?

Shaolan: je dormirais par terre… bon je vais allé me changer dans la salle de bain.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et Sakura entendit le cliquetis du verrou signe que Shaolan avait fermé à clé… Elle prit une tenue dans la valise. Elle commença à l'enfilé.

Mais il s'agissait d'une robe en bustier…et il était impossible pour elle de le mettre sans les sous-vêtements approprié… Elle prit donc un corset noir qu'elle mit avec des portes jarretelles elle prit la robe dans ses mains.

………………………………………...

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'étais changé depuis longtemps mais je voulais laissé suffisamment de temps à Sakura pour se changer. Je regardais ma montre…cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'attendais ici…elle devait avoir fini de s'habillé. Je sortis de la salle de bain et je vis Sakura en sous-vêtements très sexy…elle portait un corset et un porte jarretelle qui se trouvait page 20 dans le catalogue des dessous féminin de Tomoyo…je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle m'avait demandé mon avis! Sakura était tout simplement magnifique dans ses sous-vêtements! Je sentis malgré moi mon envie monté… finalement je retournais dans la salle de bain en attendant qu'elle eut fini. Je m'assis sur le bord du bain. L'image de Sakura dans cette tenue si envieuse me revenait en tête… Elle était tellement… Je sortis dans mes pensées en entendant des coups contre la porte.

**Normal POV**:

Shaolan sortit de la pièce, Sakura se maquilla. Elle était très belle dans sa robe bustier noir. Shaolan eut une légère rougeur et il était assez confus mais il le cacha très bien.

Shaolan: on y va?

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et se rendirent dans la salle qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: sa dérape.

Lorsque Sakura et Shaolan entrèrent dans la salle, plus personnes ne parla, tous étaient trop occupé à regarder la beauté du couple qui venait d'entrer. Deux couples s'approchèrent d'eux.

Homme1: bonjours, je suis Hatori Satnu, voici ma femme Ayaka.

Femme2: et nous sommes Makie Kotensu et mon mari se prénomme Kakobunji.

Sakura: enchantée…je suis…

Ayaka(la coupant): ha, vous n'avez pas besoins de vous présenter mademoiselle Kinomoto! Vous êtes connue, et votre fiancé encore plus! Il ne passe pas inaperçu

surtout auprès de la gente féminine!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et son mari lui donna un léger coup de coude.

Ayaka: que voulez-vous les hommes sont si jaloux!

Les femmes rièrent alors que les hommes ne sourirent même pas.

Sakura: au fait pourquoi les hommes d'affaires doivent amené leur compagne?

Hatori: ho se n'était pas obligatoire! Il fallait juste quelqu'un de confiance avec nous… mais si on était partit durant plusieurs jours avec d'autres femmes ou quelqu'un

d'autre nos femmes ne l'auraient jamais accepter!

Makie: se qui est compréhensible! Enfin nous allons nous amusé un peu pendant que vous serez dans vos affaires! Ce bâtiment est vraiment bien gardé!

Kakobunji: c'est logique puisqu'il s'agit d'une banque!

Ayaka: nous ferions mieux d'allez nous asseoir…

Sakura et Shaolan les suivirent. Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde. Il pouvait encore y avoir un couple pour que la table soit au complet.

Makie: comment trouvez-vous vos chambres?

Ayaka: je dois dire que je l'ai trouvé magnifique… c'est incroyable l'effort qu'ils ont fait pour transformé certaine pièce en chambre!

Sakura: j'ai été très surprise moi aussi…mais on voit que les hommes d'affaires se soucie du bien être de leurs invités…

Hatori: ha j'ai toujours trouvé bizarre la discussion des femmes! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que l'on peut avoir pour une chambre! Du moment qu'il y a un lit et une salle

de bain c'est le principal!

Ayaka: nous parlons de ça uniquement pour trouver un sujet de conversation…mais je remarque qu'une fois encore vous n'avez rien compris à la subtilité…

Shaolan: ha mon cher Hatori, vous avez oubliez une des règles d'or lorsque l'on s'adresse à sa femme!

Makie: et quelle est cette règle?

Shaolan: ne jamais faire remarquer à une femme que se qu'elle dit n'a aucun intérêt!

Hatori(riant): c'est vrai! Mais si nous devrions toujours suivre ses règles on ne vivrait plus!

………………………………………...

Le repas se passa normalement excepté que tout les hommes d'affaires présents regardaient Sakura et Shaolan d'une façon très méfiante. Ils firent comme si de rien

n'était. Après tout ils n'avaient rien à se reproché…pour le moment du moins! Plusieurs heures plus tard Shaolan se leva.

Shaolan: nous sommes désolés de vous fausser compagnie mais nous commençons tôt demain et nous devons allé dormir un peu…

Il s'inclina et partit suivi par Sakura. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et là Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

Shaolan: ils ne nous croient pas…

Sakura: se qui est logique! Tu es le plus grand coureur de jupon qu'on est connu! Et puis il ne faut pas oublier ton "travail"…

Shaolan soupira. Sakura alla dans la salle de bain, elle se démaquilla et passa une nuisette blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux confectionné par Tomoyo. Lorsqu'elle

sortit Shaolan rentra et ressortit deux minutes plus tard en caleçon. Il allait se mettre par terre lorsqu'il regarda brusquement la porte. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses

lèvres et il se dirigea vers le lit ou Sakura était déjà les yeux fermé en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser, elle se tourna et vit

Shaolan. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit Shaolan l'embrassa.

Shaolan(en l'embrassant): on nous espionne…il va falloir qu'on fasse semblant de coucher ensemble….fais moi confiance…

Sakura ne répondit pas mais elle ferma les yeux se laissant allé…sa devrait être facile, elle n'aura qu'a pousser des gémissements et caresser le dos de Shaolan…

Elle sentit les mains de celui-ci monter le long de ses cuisses, remontant par la même occasion sa nuisette. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré elle, elle

n'aurait peut être pas à jouer la comédie après tout... Les mains puissantes de Shaolan arrivèrent vers le ventre de Sakura, celle-ci noua ses bras autours du cou du

jeune homme. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le torse du jeune homme qui en frissonna de plaisir, il s'enhardit par la même occasion. Il enleva complètement la nuisette de

Sakura qui se retrouva en sous-vêtement sous Shaolan…Sakura fit basculer Shaolan sous elle, elle l'embrassa passionnément puis elle déposa une multitude baiser

sur le torse de son compagnon. Il agrippa les coussins en poussant un léger gémissement. Sakura reprit les lèvres de Shaolan tandis que celui-ci caressa son dos.

Sakura sentit également que son soutient-gorge ne maintenait plus rien. Elle releva la tête et le vit par terre près de sa nuisette. Elle était désormais dans la même tenu

que Shaolan. Ce dernier donna un coup de hanche à Sakura et il se retrouva sur elle. Il lui mordit le cou tandis que Sakura caressait son dos musclé. Shaolan

s'approcha de son oreille.

Shaolan: désolé…

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sakura et descendit. Sakura comprit se qu'il voulait faire. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et elle les descendit encore plus. Shaolan la regarda étonné.

Shaolan: tu es sûre de se que tu fais?

Sakura(rose): ne t'inquiète pas…j'en ai envie…

Shaolan lui sourit et enleva complètement la culotte de Sakura, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs enlevé le caleçon du jeune homme. Il se baissa et Sakura poussa un petit cri…

Shaolan: ça va allé?

Sakura hocha bravement la tête et embrassa Shaolan qui se faisait le plus doux possible. Sakura poussait des gémissements, au départ ils étaient pousser à cause de

la douleur qu'elle ressentait puis après quelque va et viens de Shaolan, ces gémissements de douleurs c'était transformé en gémissement de plaisir. De son côté

Shaolan était assez surpris que Sakura soit aussi douée pour sa première fois… elle était même meilleure que les autres femmes avec qui il avait passé certaine nuit.

………………………………………...

Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs heures plus tard totalement exténué. Sakura se blottit contre Shaolan qui resserra son étreinte.

Shaolan: Sakura, je suis désolé…

Sakura: désolé de quoi?

Shaolan: eh bien…au départ, je ne voulais pas vraiment couché avec toi… en fait c'était juste le temps qu'ils arrête de nous espionner mais je n'ai pas su me

contrôler puisque…

Sakura: j'en avais envie aussi… je suis vraiment bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir malgré tout se que tu as fait… (pense) je t'aime trop pour ça…

Shaolan: en tout cas maintenant je ne pourrais plus te taquiné sur ta virginité! (ironique)Mais tu peux me dire que c'est moi le meilleur…

Sakura: il faudra que je teste l'autre d'abord…

Shaolan la regarda surpris, elle semblait sérieuse… jusqu'à se qu'elle éclate de rire.

Sakura: je ne le ferais pas! Ne t'inquiète pas!

Shaolan lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il se remit sur elle et la pénétra doucement…

………………………………………...

Le lendemain matin Shaolan ouvrit difficilement les yeux… il vit Sakura dormir paisiblement contre lui, il la regarda un instant et il sourit. Il n'avait fait l'amour à Sakura que deux fois mais la deuxième fois, elle avait plus endurante et plus excitante que la première, elle ne cessait de s'amélioré… il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Sakura. Il s'habilla, avant de partir il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura. Il lui griffonna également un petit mot qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller. Il se rendit dans la salle ou devait avoir lieux la réunion. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, beaucoup moins méfiant et tous étaient beaucoup plus sympathique avec lui.

Hatori: bien messieurs, nous allons commencez…

………………………………………...

Sakura se réveilla, elle avait une douleur dans le bas de son ventre mais elle sourit en repensant à la nuit qui lui avait valut cette douleur. Elle se tourna et vit que Shaolan n'était plus avec elle, elle fut un peu déçu mais elle aperçu son mot.

" bonjour my little cherry blossom! Je ne t'ai pas osé te réveillé pour te dire que j'allais en réunion… je voulais te dire que j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie avec toi (et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre!)… sur ce je te laisse. J'essaierais d'être avec toi pour le déjeuner. Je t'embrasse fort mon amour"

Sakura relu plusieurs fois le mot pour être bien sûr que se qu'elle avait lu ne venait pas de son imagination… "mon amour"…. Cela voulais dire qu'il l'aimait? Il y avait de forte chance…mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit? Elle se redressa soudainement. Elle entendait du bruit dans les couloirs se qui était assez anormal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25: pris en otage**

Elle prit son sac et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait prit au cas ou… elle était en débardeur noir avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et elle vit trois hommes encagoulé qui ouvrait toutes les portes en emmenant les femmes avec eux… Sakura vit qu'un des hommes s'approchaient dangereusement de sa chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte. Deux minutes plus tard l'homme entra dans sa chambre. Il regarda sous le lit, personne, dans la salle de bain, personne… cette chambre était vide… il ressortit et Sakura se décolla du plafond. Elle attendit un peu puis elle ouvrit doucement sa porte. Les trois hommes encagoulé allaient entrer dans une des chambres. Sakura les vit entrer et elle se posta ensuite devant la porte.

Homme1: c'est bon? Toutes les femmes sont là?

Homme2: en théorie, il doit en manquer une… celle de Li.

Homme1: bien mesdames, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous sait avec qui était ce cher monsieur Li?

Ayaka: comme s'il allait venir avec une femme! Il ne les garde qu'une seule nuit, alors il ne va pas en amené une pour son voyage d'affaire!

Homme3: elle n'a pas tord…s'il était venu avec une femme nous l'aurions trouvé…

Sakura soupira de soulagement… lorsque tout sera fini il faudra qu'elle remercie Ayaka…

Homme1: bien…alors vous restez ici, moi je vais rejoindre les deux autres…dès qu'on aura fini de cambriolé cette banque on se tire…

Sakura partit au fond du couloir et attendit que l'homme soit partit. Elle le suivait le plus discrètement du monde, il allait vers la salle des coffres. Là, elle vit qu'il y avait aussi deux autres hommes…pour le moment, ils étaient cinq en tout…  elle attendit un peu puis elle décida d'allé aider les hommes… elle parcouru les couloirs en étant prudente et discrète, personne ne la voyait.

………………………………………...

Hatori: bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici… Je voudrais avoir votre avis sur la question monsieur Li…

Shaolan: eh bien, je pense que plusieurs de mes clients seront ravi d'apprendre que cette banque devienne privé et neutre mais… le problème c'est est-ce que le

gouvernement l'autorisera? Vous savez tous que…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en laissant apparaître trois hommes encagoulé.

Homme1: bonjours messieurs! Nous vous prions de rester bien tranquille sinon nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser nos armes…

Shaolan les regarda…ils étaient trois, ils pouvaient facilement les battre, il était doué pour les arts martiaux…

Homme1: maintenant baissez vous, si jamais j'en vois un seul faire un seul faux mouvement se sera sa femme qui prendra une balle dans la tête.

Shaolan se mit à terre comme tout les autres hommes… il ne voulais pas risqué la vie de Sakura… Ils entendirent des bruits dans le couloir, deux des hommes

sortirent, on entendit un grand bruit puis on  vit les deux hommes rentrer en volant dans la pièce. Ils se cognèrent contre le mur et perdirent connaissance sous le

choc. Shaolan vit la silhouette de Sakura. Il soupira de soulagement, elle ne s'était pas fait prendre, elle était hors de danger…

Sakura entra dans la pièce, elle alla vers Shaolan.

Sakura: ça va? Tout le monde va bien?

Shaolan: oui…

Il vit Sakura se raidirent et lever les mains, elle se leva lentement. Dans sa précipitation Shaolan avait totalement oublié qu'il y avait un autre homme présent dans la

pièce.

Homme1: eh bien ma jolie, tu ne manques pas de courage!

Il la tourna vers lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis il l'embrassa. Sakura décida de ne pas aggravé la situation alors elle ne réagit pas… en revanche Shaolan serra

les poings, près à bondir sur cet homme. L'homme relâcha Sakura.

Homme1: va t'asseoir avec les autres.

Il força Sakura à s'asseoir loin de Shaolan. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour tenter de le calmer, se qui fonctionna un peu…

L'homme partit voir l'état de ses compagnons puis il d'adresse à Sakura.

Homme1: tu les as pas loupé…c'est quoi ton nom?

Sakura: Maï Lingsu…

Homme1: eh bien Maï, je crois que nous allons te recueillir…

Sakura: merci mais je me sens très ici…

Homme1: nous on peut t'offrir beaucoup de chose…

Sakura: mais pas dans la légalité…

l'homme allait répliquer mais un de ses sbires arriva.

Homme2: chef, on a presque réussi, il ne nous manque plus que le code…

Homme1: bien, messieurs, lequel d'entre vous à le code du coffre?

Tous les hommes se regardèrent mais aucun ne répondit. L'homme pointa son pistolet sur Shaolan.

Homme1: personne ne daigne répondre?

Il attendit encore un peu.

Homme1: d'accord…

Il tira, les hommes regardèrent Shaolan horrifié.

Sakura: NON!!

Shaolan: non…pourquoi….

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras, celle-ci était pleine de sang… En entendant le coup partir elle avait couru le plus vite possible et s'était jeté entre Shaolan et la balle se

prennant cette dernière dans le bas du ventre…

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es interposé?

Sakura(faiblement): je ne voulais pas que tu meurt… tu as encore beaucoup de chose à faire…

Shaolan(pleurant): et moi qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi?

Sakura lui sourit doucement. Ils virent tous l'homme pointé son arme sur Shaolan.

Homme1: alors? Vous allez me la donner cette combinaison!

Hatori: nous ne sommes pas banquier! Nous n'avons pas votre combinaison, sinon vous pensez bien qu'on vous l'aurez donné pour épargné la vie de cette jeune

femme!

On défonça la porte, une vingtaine de policier entrèrent dans la pièce. Chacun pointait son arme sur l'homme qui avait tiré et son sbire. Ils les firent sortirent puis ils

appelèrent une ambulance pour Sakura. Celle-ci perdait beaucoup de sang, malgré tous les efforts de Shaolan. Les ambulanciers refusèrent de prendre Shaolan,

celui-ci ne voulait pas leur faire perdre plus de temps, Sakura pourrait peut être mourir se n'était pas le temps de discuté. Shaolan monta dans sa voiture et arriva à l'hopital dans un état d'anxiété jamais vu…

Shaolan: bonjour! Je cherche, Sakura Kinomoto…

Secrétaire: elle est au bloc…si vous voulez vous pouvez attendrez dans la salle qui fait le coin…

Shaolan la remercia et alla s'asseoir, priant de toute ses forces pour que Sakura reste en vie… Il avait la tête dans les mains. Il sentit une main touché son épaule, il

se retourna pour voir Tomoyo et Eriol inquiet.

Tomoyo: c'est elle qui a été touché?

Shaolan hocha la tête  avant de se mettre a pleurer. Tomoyo le pris dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer, elle n'y arrivait pas tellement puisque ,elle aussi, elle

pleurait. Elle avait peur que Sakura perde la vie… Eriol pris sa femme dans ses bras et la consola. Il y parvint un peu mais on pouvait toujours sentir la tension qui

régnait… Soudain la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit. Shaolan se releva tellement vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

Shaolan: comment va Sakura?

Médecin: eh bien, si elle passe la nuit elle survivra sinon…

Shaolan: on peut la voir?

Médecin: oui…elle est chambre 401.

Shaolan partit le plus vite possible dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle avait les yeux fermé, des tubes sortaient de ses bras. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Shaolan: Sakura…je suis tellement désolé…

Tomoyo(en entrant): Shaolan, se n'est pas de ta faute…

Shaolan: c'était moi qui devait avoir cette foutu balle! Elle s'est interposé…pourquoi?

Eriol: peut être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive du mal…

Ils regardèrent tous Sakura endormit, elle semblait respirer paisiblement… Ils seraient tous fixés demain…Tomoyo et Eriol repartirent chez eux en affirmant à

Shaolan qu'ils reviendraient demain pour voir Sakura en pleine forme. Shaolan prit doucement la main de Sakura, elle était gelée… Il la regarda une bonne parti de la

nuit avant de s'écrouler sous la fatigue…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26: anxieux?**

Le lendemain matin Shaolan se réveilla difficilement. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il tenait toujours la main de Sakura dans la sienne, il soupira. Il fut soulagé de voir que Sakura était toujours là… mais il remarqua que l'électroencéphalogramme était plat… Il tapota doucement l'écran… les pics montrant le cœur qui battait restait plat….se ne pouvait pas être vrai…Sakura ne pouvait pas être morte! C'était impossible! Il ne le voulait pas… Il prit Sakura dans ses bras, elle était inanimé, blanche et froide…

Shaolan: Sakura, ne me fais pas ça…tu ne peux pas mourir! J'ai besoins de toi!

Là, il sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux…mais c'était impossible, personne n'était derrière lui et Sakura était morte… Sakura disparu tout comme la chambre d'hopital….Shaolan se sentit tombé… Il était dans le noir le plus complet, mais il sentait toujours qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux… Il vit la main de Sakura dans la sienne, mais beaucoup plus chaude qu'il y a quelques instants… Il regarda l'électroencéphalogramme et vit les pics réguliers montrants que le cœur battait toujours. Il se tourna vers Sakura, celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux en souriant.

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, dis-moi que tu es bien vivante et en bonne santé.

Sakura: en bonne santé je ne sais pas mais il ne fait aucun doute que je suis vivante!

Shaolan se leva et serra Sakura dans ses bras.

Shaolan: j'ai eu tellement peur… j'ai cru que…

Sakura: tu avais rêvé que j'étais morte n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: oui… comment tu le sais?

Sakura: tu parlais dans ton sommeil… à un moment je t'ai entendu dire "tu ne peux pas mourir", alors j'en ai déduit que tu me voyais morte…

Shaolan: c'était le cas…mais maintenant tu es là et tout va bien!

Il la serra un peu plus fort et l'embrassa.

Shaolan: je t'aime Sakura…             

Sakura parut étonnée puis elle le serra elle aussi. Shaolan commença a pleurer sur son épaule. Shaolan releva la tête vers Sakura et déposa un baiser sur ses

lèvres…le baiser le plus doux, le plus amoureux que Sakura avait et recevrait a jamais…

??: je vois que tout le monde va bien! J'en suis soulagé!

Sakura et Shaolan se retournèrent pour voir Yelan, Tomoyo et Eriol à la porte. Ils se sourirent tous, soulagé que Sakura soit en vie.

Eriol: ha Shaolan, monsieur Hattousa a appelé, il voudrait te parler…

Shaolan: je ne le rappellerais pas…

Tous le monde le regarda surpris.

Tomoyo: heu, Shao, tu sais que c'est ton travail?

Shaolan: dans se cas, je vais changer de travail!

Sakura: mais tu as des missions en cours non?

Shaolan: plus maintenant… J'annule tout…

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan(baissant la tête): parce que je ne veux plus voir une personne que j'aime sur le point de mourir…

Tomoyo, Yelan et Eriol se regardèrent puis sortirent de la chambre, il faut toujours parler de ses choses là en privé…

Sakura: tu sais Shaolan, je ne risque plus de mourir…je vais bien maintenant. Tu peux finir tes missions en étant tranquille!

Shaolan: je ne peux pas…Sakura si tu étais morte je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans un tel état…

Sakura posa sa main sur la joue de Shaolan, le forçant à relever la tête, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

Sakura: Shaolan, lorsqu'on commence quelque chose il faut toujours finir sinon tout les efforts et les sacrifices que l'on a fait seront inutile… je suis très contente que tu es décidé d'arrêter ce travail mais je n'accepterais pas que tu laisses les choses en cours…

Shaolan la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Shaolan: je reviens…

Il sortit de la chambre et remarqua que les autres attendaient devant la porte.

Shaolan: vous pouvez y allez, on a finit de parler…je passe un coup de fil et je reviens.

Les autres acquiescèrent et rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Tu nous a fait une de ses peur!

Sakura: je sais…Shaolan n'aurait pas du vous appelé, vous vous êtes fait du soucis pour rien…

Eriol: Shaolan ne nous a pas appelé… on a vu aux information que le Tokyo Place avait été braqué et qu'il y avait un blessé grave, comme on était au courant que

Shaolan et toi étaient là-bas on a décidé d'aller à l'hopital pour voir qui était ce blessé grave…

Tomoyo: et aujourd'hui nous avons prévenus Yelan que tu étais dans un état grave…

Sakura: vous avez dû vous faire beaucoup de soucis pour moi…

Yelan: c'est normal! Je te considère comme ma fille…

Shaolan(entrant): belle-fille serait plus exact…

Eriol: c'est vrai qu'au départ Yelan pensait que vous étiez fiancé…

Tomoyo: j'ai envie d'un café…quelqu'un en veux aussi?

Yelan: moi, j'en veux bien..

Shaolan: moi aussi.

Eriol: je t'accompagne, je ne crois pas que tu arriveras à tout porter toute seule…

Yelan: je viens également…

Ils sortirent tous sous le regard souriant de Shaolan.

Shaolan: ils ont tout de suite compris…

Sakura le regarda incompréhensive. Shaolan se mit a genoux et sortit un petit écrin de sa poche.

Shaolan: Sakura, est-ce que tu serais capable de me supporter durant le restant de ta vie?

Sakura en comprenant s'évanoui. Shaolan la rattrapa dans ses bras et la secoua légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille, se qui se produisit une minute plus tard.

Shaolan (inquiet): ça va?

Sakura (bredouillant): oui…c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle question…

Shaolan: et moi j'appréhende la réponse…

Sakura: je crois que j'en serais capable… j'ai envie de me marié avec toi!

Shaolan soupira de soulagement et passa la bague au doigt de Sakura. Ils s'embrassèrent et ils entendirent des applaudissements. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Tomoyo avec son caméscope en main, Eriol qui applaudissait avec Yelan qui avait également un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Yelan: mes félicitations!

Sakura: merci…

Tomoyo: c'est tout simplement magnifique! Je vais pouvoir faire ta robe de mariée! Qui aurait cru que tu te serais mariée à Shaolan!

Sakura: c'est vrai que si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me marierais avec Shaolan je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru!

Eriol: comme quoi tout peux arriver!

Shaolan: c'est sûr! C'est un rêve pour moi! Vous vous rendez compte? Je vais me marier à la femme que j'aime le plus au monde!

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra plus fort. Il lui murmura un léger "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille sous le sourire bienveillant de Yelan, Tomoyo et Eriol.

Yelan: quand allez-vous vous marier?

Shaolan: nous allons réfléchir à une date…après tout, il faut que Sakura soit totalement remis…

??: lâchez-là, Li!

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Kisa qui semblait passablement énervé.

Sakura: Kisa!

Elle lâcha Shaolan pour allez enlacer Kisa. Celle-ci regardait toujours Shaolan, méfiante. Shaolan le remarqua mais il lui sourit, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien, et que maintenant il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à Sakura…

Sakura: Kisa, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer!

Kisa(souriant): laquelle?

Sakura: je vais me marier!!(Kisa sourit chaleureusement en prenant Sakura dans ses bras) avec Shaolan!!

Kisa lacha Sakura.

Kisa: quoi?

Sakura: je vais me marier avec Shaolan!

Kisa: pourquoi lui? Je veux dire que tu plais à beaucoup d'homme alors pourquoi choisir celui qui t'as kidnappé, surtout que c'est de sa faute si tu es là!

Sakura: Kisa, je…

Shaolan: tu as raison…c'est bien à cause de moi que Sakura est ici…mais en la voyant entre la vie et la mort j'ai compris que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde… tu es la petite sœur spirituel de Sakura, je pense que tu devrais accepter son bonheur plutôt que de le contre-dire, tu ne crois pas?

Kisa(le regardant attentivement, puis souriant): si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je vous retrouverais ou que vous soyez, et je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

Shaolan lui sourit puis la pris dans ses bras, Kisa rougis…c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait étreindre par un garçon…

Sakura: Kisa, Tomoyo, je peux vous demander un grand service?

Kisa et Tomoyo: bien sûr!

Sakura: vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneur?

Tomoyo et Kisa se regardèrent avant de sourire et se jeter sur Sakura.

Sakura: je prends ça pour un oui!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27: préparatifs**

Sakura était dans la chambre de Tomoyo, les bras écartés, droite comme un piquet. Tomoyo tournait autour d'elle avec un mètre à la main et des aiguilles à la bouche. Elle et Shaolan avaient décidé de se marier au début du mois de septembre, ce qui laissait que peu de temps à Tomoyo pour créer sa robe de mariée, dont elle prenait en ce moment même les mesures… Tomoyo déposa une petite frappe amicale sur l'épaule de Sakura et celle-ci abandonna sa positions de torture.

Sakura: c'est horrible de se faire prendre les mesures! Je suis prête à endurer mille souffrance sauf celle-ci!

Tomoyo: mais elle est indispensable! Sinon je ne pourrais jamais faire ta robe de mariée! J'ai déjà un modèle dans la tête! Tu seras magnifique dedans!

En voyant Tomoyo, les yeux remplis d'étoile, Sakura eut une goutte manga qui apparue.

Sakura: Tomoyo… je ne veux pas de froufrou…. Ni de rubans… enfin, tu peux en mettre mais pas trop…

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais! Tu seras magnifique! Allez maintenant, il faut que tu t'en aille pour que je commence cette robe!

Sakura sortit de la chambre et alla dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Shaolan. Ce dernier était assis devant son bureau. En voyant Sakura arriver, il éteignit son écran et alla vers sa futur femme…

Shaolan: alors, Tomoyo t'as enfin lâché?

Sakura: oui… c'est affreux de se faire mesurer de partout…mais nous tenons à ce que la robe soit belle…

Shaolan(la prenant dans les bras): pour moi tu seras toujours la plus belle… je dois dire que ce que j'attends le plus c'est la lune de miel!

Sakura: pervers!

Shaolan: mais non! J'ai juste envie que nous prenions tous les deux du plaisir… et puis si je m'en réfère à la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, tu t'améliore à chaque fois!

Sakura(rose): ha oui? …

Elle approcha dangereusement ses lèvres vers celle de son futur mari, un baiser doux naquit. Puis Shaolan le rendit plus passionné, ils s'embrassaient avec fugue désormais, Shaolan porta Sakura jusqu'au lit… Il lui releva doucement son tee-shirt en caressant du bout des doigts la peau de la jeune femme. Sakura avait l'impression que des centaines de plumes l'effleuraient, c'était si agréable… elle enleva la chemise de Shaolan,  elle déposa une multitude baiser sur son torse musclé, profitant du trouble que son amant éprouvait, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, pour un baiser langoureux…

………………………………………...

Sakura regardait Shaolan dormir… cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble semblait l'avoir exténué! Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Shaolan ouvrit les yeux.

Sakura: désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Shaolan: je ne dormais pas…

Sakura: pourtant tu as l'air exténué.

Shaolan: c'est toi qui es épuisante…je dois aller chercher dans mes ressources pour assouvir tous tes désirs et te combler… c'est assez difficile!

Sakura: ha…

Elle l'embrassa doucement, en se collant à lui.

Sakura: je ne savais que l'on faisait exactement la même chose!

………………………………………...

Le matin, Shaolan se leva et s'habilla en contemplant Sakura endormie, nue sur le lit… Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux…

Sakura: tu vas travailler?

Shaolan: oui, il faut que je finisse encore deux affaires et après tout sera terminé, nous aurons une vie un peu plus normal…

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Shaolan: à se soir, madame Li!

Sakura le regarda sortir de la chambre avec un sourire puis elle se leva à son tour. Elle alla se laver et s'habiller puis elle sortit. Elle croisa Yelan dans le couloir.

Yelan: ha Sakura, je voulais te demander pour la musique c'est un DJ ou un orchestre?

Sakura: nous avons opté pour un DJ, nous voulons tout les types de musiques…

Yelan: d'accord… Je dois te laissez j'ai beaucoup de courrier auquel je dois répondre.

Sakura: à plus tard!

Sakura alla ensuite dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Tomoyo. Elle avait un crayon de papier à la main droite, un paquet de feuilles devant elle et une tasse remplit de café près de sa main gauche (je ne sais pas si Tomoyo est droitière mais bon…)

Sakura: bonjour!

Tomoyo: bonjour!

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tomoyo: j'essaye de trouver un bon model pour ta robe de marier…

Sakura: ha…

Tomoyo(dans les étoiles): je pensais mettre des rubans ici, et là et aussi sur les manches…

Sakura: heu Tomoyo… je ne veux pas de rubans ni de nœuds sur ma robe de marier…

Tomoyo: ha… pas de problème! Tu vas voir, ta robe sera la plus belle! Je m'y engage personnellement!

Après avoir discuté encore un peu Sakura repartit dans sa chambre.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: le dernier chapitre...**

Le jour du mariage

Sakura était dans la chambre de Tomoyo, elle se touchait les mains en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Tomoyo: ne stress pas à se point… Tout se passera bien!

Sakura: je sais mais c'est que j'ai tellement hâte!

Tomoyo aida Sakura a enfiler sa robe de mariée. Une fois fait elle se recula pour avoir une meilleurs vu.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Tu es magnifique! Je suis vraiment contente de moi!

………………………………………...

Shaolan était dans sa chambre avec Eriol qui s'était fait expulsé de sa chambre pour que les deux femmes se préparent. Shaolan essayait de faire son nœud papillon mais il n'y parvenait toujours pas au bout de dix minutes…

Eriol: tu es anxieux?

Shaolan: imagine qu'elle ai changé d'avis? Qu'elle se soit rendu compte que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle…

Eriol(faisant le nœud papillon de Shaolan): elle ne changera pas d'avis! Elle t'aime, elle a même faillit mourir pour toi…

Shaolan: c'est vrai…. Mais ça me stress!

Ils finirent de se préparer et se rendirent à la mairie. Toute la famille les attendait là-bas. Il ne manquait plus que Sakura et Tomoyo. Enfin une voiture arriva. Tomoyo sortit de voiture en première et aida Sakura à faire de même. Shaolan eut le souffle coupé en voyant sa fiancée… Sakura avait ses cheveux relevé en un chignon ou trônait des fleurs, son voile était également attaché à sa coiffure. Sa robe était composé d'un bustier et le bas était gonflé. Tomoyo tendit à Sakura un bouquet de fleurs de cerisier.Shaolan se dirigea vers Sakura et lui tendit le bras.

Shaolan: tu es vraiment magnifique!

Sakura: toi aussi… On y va?

Shaolan acquiesça et ils se marièrent sous le regard de leur famille (inexistante chez Sakura) et de leurs amis (presque inexistant chez Shaolan).

Un an plus tard

Sakura était dans les bras de Shaolan sous un cerisier en fleurs. Le problème était que Sakura ne faisait que de bouger dans tout les sens.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: ben voilà… j'ai un problème… enfin c'est pas un problème mais… enfin bref je… pff, c'est pas facile…. Bon allez je me lance! Ta mère va être très heureuse…

Shaolan(qui ne comprend pas): tu peux être plus précise?

Sakura: tu m'as dis que pour que ta mère soit heureuse il fallait que tu change de travail, que  tu te marie et que tu es un héritier…

Shaolan(qui n'a pas assimilé): oui mais…. (qui a enfin compris) attends… Tu es enceinte?

Sakura hocha la tête et Shaolan sourit puis il l'embrassa.

Shaolan: je suis le plus heureux des hommes! Nous allons acheter un nouveau manoir beaucoup plus spacieux pour toute la famille! Et comme nous aurons plein d'enfant on aura plein de chambre!              

Sakura: hey doucement…. Je ne veux pas 36 enfants!

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas… nous en auront juste sept!

Sakura: heu Shao… tu sais que je ne suis pas un poule pondeuse…

Ils rièrent tout les deux.

Deux semaines plus tard Shaolan avait fait l'acquisition d'un manoir plus grand encore. Sakura et Yelan déménagèrent mais Tomoyo et Eriol restèrent. Shaolan leur avait laissé le choix…

**Une heure avant l'accouchement**

Sakura: Tomoyo! Comment vas-tu?

Tomoyo: bien! Et toi?

Sakura: je crois que le bébé s'impatiente! Il donne des coup de pieds sans arrêt!

Tomoyo: tu vas accouché demain je pense…

Sakura: mais c'est impossible, la naissance est prévu dans une semaine…

Tomoyo: au fait ou est Shaolan?

Sakura: il est dans son bureau… Il ne devrait pas tardé! Eriol arrive quand?

Tomoyo: dans cinq minutes!

Eriol(entrant): non je suis là!

Il alla embrasser sa femme et fit la bise à Sakura.

Eriol: Shaolan est en train de travailler?

Sakura: oui.

Eriol: il est impossible! Sa femme est enceinte et il trouve le moyen de ne pas être avec elle!

Sakura et Tomoyo rirent puis Sakura se tut brusquement en se tenant le ventre.

Tomoyo: Sakura, ça va?

Sakura: la bébé arrive!

Sakura s'écroula au sol sous la douleur.

Tomoyo: SHAOLAN!!

………………………………………...

Shaolan POV:

J'étais en train de ranger un dossier avant de rejoindre Sakura, Eriol et Tomoyo lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je sortis en vitesse et je rejoignis Tomoyo et Eriol dans le salon… Ils étaient tous le deux par terre mais je ne voyais pas se qu'ils y faisait.

??: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Je me raidis, c'était le cri de Sakura! Je couru vers Tomoyo. Eriol me remarqua en premier.

Eriol: Sakura a perdu les eaux Shao! Il faut l'emmener à l'hopital!

Je manquais de souffle… Sakura allait avoir notre enfant… Je la pris doucement dans mes bras. Elle était en pleurs, la douleur devait être atroce, elle se raidissait toute les minutes.

Dans la salle d'accouchement

Sakura: METTEZ-MOI QUELQUE CHOSE! VITE!!

Médecin: du calme mademoiselle, je sais que c'est douloureux mais nous ne pouvons rien vous mettre, le travail a déjà commencé!

Shaolan(tenant la main de Sakura): vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas soulager la douleur?

Sakura cria et le gynécologue alla voir le bébé qui commençait à sortir. Shaolan qui était habituellement mettre de lui commençait à paniquer sérieusement et les cris de Sakura n'arrangeaient rien. Sakura lui broya la main.

Gynécologue: encore un peu et le bébé est sortis!

Sakura poussa de toute ses forces

Shaolan: aow!

Sakura relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la main de Shaolan.

Gynécologue: c'est un garçon! Monsieur voulez-vous couper le cordon?

Shaolan s'évanouis avant de donner sa réponse.

Une heure plus tard

Sakura était dans un lit, son petit garçon du nom de Toya dans les bras. Shaolan entra.

Sakura: ça va mieux?

Shaolan: oui… J'ai juste perdu le contrôle…

Sakura: j'ai remarqué ça! Même avec les gifle que le médecin t'a donné tu ne t'es même pas réveillé! Pourtant ta joue est bleu…

Shaolan: comment va Toya?

Sakura: bien…

Tomoyo(entrant): KAWAIIIIIIIII!!

Tomoyo se jeta sur Sakura en faisant attention à ne pas écraser le bébé.

Tomoyo: il est trop chou! Comment tu l'as appelé? Je pourrais lui faire ses vêtements? Comment s'est passé l'accouchement?

Eriol: calme-toi Tomoyo… Sakura doit être fatigué…

Tomoyo: c'est vrai, excuse-moi…

Shaolan raconta comment c'était déroulé l'accouchement du petit Toya.

Sakura: Shao, j'ai mal au bras, tu pourrais prendre Toya?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas comment on fait…

Sakura lui montra puis lui donna le bébé. Shaolan paraissait vraiment maladroit mais sa le rendait encore plus attendrissant…

**Voilà la fin de Trap! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut! Shaolan fut un bon père même s'il a encore du mal avec les couches! Deux ans plus tard Sakura mit au monde une petite fille du nom de Nadeschico… Tout les quatre vivèrent heureux (avec les hauts et les bas bien sûr!)**     


End file.
